My Awakening
by xTeamJacobx
Summary: I had made my choice. I had chosen Edward. But suddenly things didn't seem so black and white. What about Jacob? He was my best friend, but could I ever see him as more than that? Could I ever see him the way that he saw me? Lemons! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1 A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

My eyes opened slowly, releasing me from my sleep. I realised now what had awoken me. The sun that so rarely made an appearance in Forks was shining brightly into my bedroom, not captured by the open curtains that I was so sure that I had closed before I had fallen asleep. Confused and still slightly weary I raised my arm to cover my eyes that were squinting in the unnatural sunlight. Had I really slept until noon? The sun was too high for it to have been any other time of day. Shrugging, I slipped out from between the crisp, white, linen sheets that adorned my bed and padded across to the door, making surprisingly little noise for my usual, clumsy self. My hand reached out to touch the cold, brass doorknob when I leapt around, my heart suddenly thudding. I wasn't sure why I had reacted the way that I did. I had heard no noise, nothing that could reveal that someone had entered my room apart from a tingling down my spine that indicated the presence of someone or something. Though my eyesight was compromised by the blinding sun, I could make out the figure who was lying across my bed. His bronze hair looked stylishly tousled, his black t shirt clung tightly to his lean, muscular frame, and his arms were crossed behind his head in a casual manner, leaning against the headboard. My eyes devoured his pale skin which was sparkling as though it had been encrusted with thousands of diamonds, the sun playfully bouncing off them. A crooked smile lit up his beautiful face as he gazed at me through his golden eyes.

"Edward," I whispered, my heart beating rapidly and my breathing quickening as I drank in his magnificent appearance.

He was still smiling at me. "Bella," his velvety voice replied, wrapping around the syllables of my name lovingly. "You look beautiful."

This pronouncement startled me slightly. I had just woken up, I must look like a wreck, undeserving of his godly stare. I slowly looked down, frowning. A white, silk dress clung to my slim figure, the thin material barely covered my breasts and ended only an inch from my bottom. Where had it come from? I was certain that I had gone to bed wearing my usual sweat pants and hole ridden t shirt. I hadn't even made the effort to wear my new cotton pyjamas as I wasn't expecting any visitors. Who had bought this dress for me? Alice? Renee? Though both were relaxed and open minded about my relationship with Edward, it seemed much too provocative for them to want me to wear. Had Edward bought it for me? This idea seemed even more unlikely. Why would he want me to wear such little clothing? He was obsessed with the idea of keeping me innocent and virginal until he married me. He wasn't one for breaking the boundaries of sexual desire.

I looked up, pushing my dark brown hair that felt soft and wavy to my touch out of my face and staring into the eyes that made me want to melt. I knew that my face was a picture of confusion but he didn't seem bothered by my expression. In fact, he wasn't looking at my face at all. I gasped quietly at the look that adorned his face, of lust and wanting. He was gazing intently at me as if he could not get enough of my appearance. He had never looked at me in _that _way before. My heart thudded uncomfortably in my chest, my breasts heaving in and out with my breathing. His bottom teeth were biting his lip in a seductive manner as his eyes ran up my body and into my face, lust radiating from him like the sun from his diamond skin.

"Edward?" I spoke hesitantly. What was he doing? He grinned mischievously and beckoned to me with a long, slender finger. I felt myself pulled towards him, like metal to a magnet.

"Closer, Bella," his voice teased. I obediently drew nearer to him. Too quickly for my pitiful human eyes to detect he jumped up from the bed and stood up, holding his muscular arm out to me and pulling me closer to his perfect, sparkling form. My heart thumped even louder and I knew that he could hear it, could smell the blood rushing through my veins and heating up my skin. My breaths were coming in short, sharp bursts, my body full of anticipation. His hand lightly brushed my cheek, icy cold and as hard as marble as I looked into his eyes that had turned black with lust and craving. His fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, teasing the strands carefully and sending shivers down my spine. His other hand was lightly tracing the contours of my neck and shoulders, slowly moving downwards so that they brushed over my exposed breasts.

"Bella," he cooed. It was as though his velvety voice was singing to me. My nerves seemed to dance for him. He slowly began kissing my neck and collar with his ice cold lips, retracing what his fingers had started. My eyelids closed as my skin goose pimpled at his touch, my throat letting out a quiet groan. This didn't seem real. I hesitated before resting my hands on his skin, stroking up and down his back. The smell of his skin was enticing. I inhaled deeply, drinking in his sweet scent as his hands explored my silken body. I could feel his chilling touch through the skimpy material of my dress. His lips were creeping slowly back up to my neck. A kiss planted itself on my mouth and I felt myself begin to melt, my knees giving way, though I didn't fall as his strong arm was wrapped around my waist, pulling my tightly against him. Another kiss met my full lips, his tongue teasing my slightly open mouth tantalisingly. I playfully touched my tongue with his, tasting his delicious, sweet breath and skin. I was impatient. I wanted to kiss him harder. I had waited for so long. One of his hands cupped my heaving breast, the other pressed into the small of my back. His fingers traced over my sensitive nipples and I felt them harden at his cold touch. He pinched them between his fingers, kissing my neck and swirling his tongue around my ears. The sensation caught me off guard. A gasping moan escaped my lips and I felt a twinge from between my legs as my core tensed in anticipation.

I wanted to kiss him harder. But surely that would push him over the edge. I threw myself closer into his body, my ribs crushing under the pressure. I clasped his silky hair in my hands and pulled his face towards mine, opening his mouth with my tongue and kissing him full and hard. My hands were dancing over his body, venturing to his waist and groin. He stiffened suddenly.

_Great, _I thought. This was so typical of me, pushing things too far, ruining the moment. I didn't know how much longer I could put up with this constant rejection. I knew that it was all for a reason, to keep me safe, but I was tired of being pushed away and told to stop pushing my luck. I released him and my arms flopped sadly down by my sides. I sighed. However, instead of pushing me away, a deep, throaty groan escaped from his lips. I pulled away from him, shocked. His eyes looked at me lustfully and he pulled me back towards him. He was not careful this time. His kiss was hard and urgent, his hands travelled over my body. He fell back onto the bed, dragging me with him so that I was straddling his lap. His strong hands grasped my bottom and he pulled me even closer to him. He was no longer treating me as though I was made of glass, fearing that I would shatter under his forceful touch. I was no longer fragile and untouchable. He wanted me. He lusted for me.

I pulled his top over his head, desperate to see more of his perfect, glistening body. He was perfect. His body was lean and muscular, glistening and hard. I looked into his eyes, asking for his permission to touch him. There was no hint of doubt buried in their topaz depths. My fingers brushed down his body, settling into the grooves of his muscles. I wanted to taste him now. I bent my head down and pressed my lips against his stomach, his chest, his neck, his shoulders. I wanted to devour him. He pulled me back up. His hands moved back down my body and clenched my bottom hard as he grinded me against his groin. I could feel that he was aroused, it rubbed against me, hard and long, begging to be free from the restraint of his jeans. I moaned again as he touched me and kissed me. He fondled and caressed my breasts, pinching my hardened nipples between his fingers. He broke free from my kiss and lowered his head, the flimsy straps of my dress falling down from my shoulders and exposing my breasts. He slowly kissed and sucked my nipples, licking me and making my head spin. My moans of ecstasy were frequent now, I could not hold them in. The sensation was new to me, my entire body, from the tips of my fingers to me toes, felt as though it was on fire, despite his frozen touch.

"Edward!" I moaned loudly as he continued to massage and caress my breasts. He was even harder now, I was still pressed against him, my sensitive nub rubbing against it wishing I was feeling his skin instead of the fabric of his jeans.

Suddenly, a noise startled me and roused me from my desire. My head whipped around and my eyes fell upon the tall figure of Jacob Black who was climbing effortlessly through my window, a cocky grin on his tanned, handsome face. He looked at Edward and I with his dark eyes.

"Mmm, Bells," he said longingly, his teeth biting down on his lip as he took in my scantily clothed appearance.

"Jacob!" I shrieked, desperately trying to cover myself by pulling the straps of my dress back onto my shoulders, embarrassed and flushed. "What are you doing here? Get out NOW!"

I was fuming, however Edward seemed unflustered by Jacob's sudden appearance and did not attempt to cover me up. In fact he didn't even move. Jacob cocked his head to one side, looking politely puzzled. "Why?" he asked, beginning to move closer to our semi clothed forms.

"Why?" I exclaimed angrily, my face reddening, my heart pounding with fury. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Bella relax," Edwards soothing voice spoke to me calmly. He turned his head to Jacob. "Jacob," he nodded politely.

"Edward," Jacob returned, his voice equally as courteous.

I did not understand. My werewolf best friend and my vampire boyfriend loathed each other to a degree which meant that they could barely be in the same room together. Even the smell of each other pushed them to the boundaries of hatred. Yet here they were, in my small bedroom, greeting each other like friends.

"Bella, stop looking so confused," Edward chuckled softly. "Jacob has come to join us."

Jacob walked over and casually sat down on the bed next to us. He was wearing his usual cut off jeans and was shirtless so his tall, muscular body was exposed. He smelled earthy and comforting. The heat from his brown skin seemed to radiate over to me, warming my body that was shivering next to my stone cold vampire. My heart was still racing furiously, but I wasn't angry anymore. I couldn't be angry at Jacob. I looked into his eyes which were dark and full of love and longing. I had always known that Jacob loved me and up until now I was certain that I only loved him as a friend. But now, I wasn't so sure. He was beautiful. His skin didn't sparkle like Edward's did but I was still strangely drawn its gorgeous russet colour. He took my arm with his large, warm hand and gently peeled me away from Edward so that I was sitting between them.

"Bella," Jacob whispered in my ear. "You look so damn hot! You're driving me crazy!" His eyes looked deep into mine and he stifled a groan that escaped his full lips. He felt warm and inviting as he drew me closer to him. His skin, so unlike Edwards, was soft and burning with heat. I felt safe. His scent of earth and pine felt like home to me. His hands brushed my cheek as Edward's had done, melting the icy touch of Edward's fingers. He began to kiss my neck with slow, soft kisses that took my breath away. My toes curled, my skin on fire. Edward's lips met the other side of my neck, the cold sending a shock of electricity up my spine. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think straight. Jacob turned my head and kissed me, his warm tongue rolling against mine, his hands cupping and caressing my breasts. I could feel Edward's freezing hands running over my back as his lips and tongue traced the contours of my body, lapping my alert nipples. I moaned louder. My head was screaming out that this was wrong. This was all so wrong! But my body was writhing in pleasure as their hands, so different in temperature, moved slowly over my body sending sparks flying in my nerves. I could feel my core growing heavy, throbbing and tensing in ecstasy, making me wetter and wetter. Jacob's hand stroked gently up my thigh, teasing my legs apart. I breathed in deeply in anticipation. I could see his hard, huge arousal bulging against his shorts. I longed to touch it, set it free from its prison so that I could hold it in my hands.

Edward turned me towards him and kissed me. His lips felt so cold compared to Jacob's that it hurt my skin but I did not pull away. His hands were now tracing up my other thigh, mimicking Jacob's actions. I felt as though I was going to burst with anticipation. Which one was going to touch me first? Another moan escaped from my lips into Edward's mouth as I felt the burning heat of Jacob's hand touch me, cupping my core so that warmth spread through me like fire. His fingers played up and down my folds, grazing against my most sensitive part. I wanted him. I turned away from Edward and kissed Jacob roughly. One hand touched his face, the other ran down to his groin and rubbed his hard, throbbing member. He groaned deeply. I moaned louder as his fingers played with my entrance, spreading around the silky wetness that was pooling from my centre.

"Mmm, Bells," he groaned into my ear. My moans were coming thick and fast now. My breathing was rushed and unsteady, my head was spinning wildly as Jacob's fingers rubbed me, making me writhe with pleasure. Edward's kisses were running along my neck, down my back, along my thighs.

"You see Bella," Jacob said softly in his deep voice. "We don't have to fight anymore."

"You don't have to choose," Edward whispered into my ear.

"You can have both of us," Jacob breathed as he slowly inserted a long finger inside of me.

I sat bolt upright, my heart pounding, my head throbbing. I was alone. My room was dark and the rain lashed against my window. I had been dreaming... vividly. I groaned and thumped my body back down upon the bed.

"This. Has. Got. To. Stop!" I said through gritted teeth as I punched my pillow with every word. I had to make a decision. I couldn't do this anymore.

**This is the first piece of writing that I have done so please be gentle with me! I would really appreciate any feedback. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The List

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight related of course. I wasn't planning on writing another chapter but suddenly the inspiration came to me! Thank you to Tay and Nessagirl19 for giving me lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter too. I have already began writing chapter 3 and will publish it on here soon.**

Chapter 2- The List

I looked over at my clock. It was only 5 am but I knew that it would be impossible to go back to sleep now. My heart was still racing and images from my dream were flashing past my eyes, making my stomach flip over. What on earth was I supposed to do? I had two men who wanted me, both were gorgeous, both were protective, both were willing to put their lives on the line for me, both were... not entirely human. There was no other word for this. It was a complete mess.

I sat up and turned on my bedside lamp. My bed sheets were not crisp and white and I was dressed in my sweats and old t-shirt- reality was far different from my dream. In reality, my vampire boyfriend and werewolf best friend would have greeted each other with forced civility through gritted teeth rather than the casual polite manner in which they spoke in my dream. They would have stayed at opposite ends of my room, possibly letting out a growl every so often. And they certainly would never have uttered those words!

Jacob's and Edward's voices echoed around my head, "You don't have to choose... you can have both of us."

Ha! The idea of those words being spoken was laughable. Mortal enemies, vampire and werewolf, brought together by their love for a pathetic human girl. No, it wasn't going to happen that way. I knew it wouldn't be that easy and even if it was I didn't think that my soul was corrupt enough to allow me to be happy with giving myself to two men. I had to choose. I thought that I had already made my choice. I had rescued Edward from the Volturi when my reckless cliff diving incident had left him thinking that I was dead and thus made him want to end his life too. I had left Jacob behind without even looking back. Edward had returned to Forks with me and I had chosen to be with him. It had only been a few weeks since his return and I was happy. Jacob had been bitter about my choice but I still went down to La Push to see him. I enjoyed spending time with him and he seemed to have grudgingly accepted that I didn't see him as more than a friend. Edward had been reluctant to let me see Jacob at first but he was grateful to him for looking after me whilst he had been... away, and I had become a much more persistent and fierce person in the past few months. Eventually he caved in and allowed me to see Jacob, though he still called me every hour or so to make sure that I was still alive. I had made my choice. I had chosen my vampire. But now things didn't feel so black and white. The dream had brought forward repressed feelings of confusion and wanting. Had I chosen correctly?

The only solution I could think of was to make a list. I'd seen Renee do it countless times with the people she was dating. Hell, she'd even written one for Phil! I scraped my hair back into a high ponytail in a businesslike manner, grabbed a pad of paper from my bedside table and labelled it with two names.

Edward. Jacob.

Vampire. Werewolf.

Suddenly the list seemed much more sinister than the innocent ones that Renee had written. I made a mental note to burn the evidence when I was finished. I shuddered to think what Charlie would say if he came across the list. I decided to start with Edward. Edward... I felt my attention lapse instantly as the dream flooded back to me vividly. His semi clothed, sparkling form pressed against me, his lips, his tongue.

_Stop it!_ I thought to myself. I sighed and underlined Edward's name, doodling love hearts next to it. Why did I instantly have the mentality of a 12 year old girl with a crush when I thought of Edward? What were Edward's good points? The piece of paper resting against my legs didn't seem long enough to accommodate all of his features. Well... he was beautiful. I scribbled this down in my untidy scrawl. The fact that my first point was based solely on looks seemed even more immature than the love hearts that blossomed around his name, but after all that _was_ his defining feature. His white skin, his silky bronze hair, his golden eyes, his body, his perfect chiselled face. But then Jacob swam in front of my eyes. Tall, dark, handsome, rougher than Edward, yet soft and warm. His gorgeous russet skin. His short, black hair. His hands lightly stroking across my body, so different from Edward's...

"Bella!" I muttered angrily to myself, pinching my arm to wake myself up. "Focus!" But focussing was extremely hard when the images of two equally hot men were running around my head accompanied by them touching me in ways I could only imagine. I quickly put beautiful in Jacob's column as well. It was only fair.

But my list wasn't all about looks, if it was it would have been rather inconclusive. Edward's personality was brooding, serious, protective, sometimes too protective – I thought back to the few days when he wouldn't allow me to see Jacob because he feared for my safety. Filthy hypocrite. I was no safer with a house full of vampires than with a young werewolf. Jacob on the other hand was light and free, happy and warm. I thought of Jacob's face, alight with my favourite smile that he wore when he saw me. I felt an instant rush of warmth and happiness. That was another plus point in Jacob's column. Warmth. Edward's cold skin had never bothered me and I had grown to find it oddly comforting but in a cold rainy place like Forks it wasn't always ideal.

Edward had an amazing family... my family. They had welcomed me with open arms, protected me and made me feel happy and wanted. Even Rosalie who I found hostile and intimidating seemed to have warmed towards me. I didn't know what I would do without this family in my life, I would miss everyone terribly especially Alice who, although annoying at times, was like a sister to me. Jacob also had a nice family - Sam and Leah were always friendly and welcoming and Quil and Embry were great fun though I had always tried to steer clear of Paul. So Edward won on the family front. But then again, what about my real family? What about Charlie and Renee? It was obvious who they would rather I was with. Jacob had distinctly made a better impression on them than Edward had...

Jacob had been there for me when Edward was not. When Edward... left. I gulped. I didn't usually allow myself to think of this memory. Of course, Edward had a valid reason for leaving. To protect me. But was that a legitimate reason? He left because he wanted me to have a normal human life without being endangered by what he was. I had told him so many times that he was what I wanted. That I wanted to become what he was, to spend forever with him, yet he still left me. Though he came back he was still reluctant to change me into what he was, like he wanted to keep me a fragile, pathetic human forever. To be with Edward I would have to give up my life, my family, my friends, the possibility of having children, Jacob. But I would gain so much in the process, Edward would be mine forever, I would truly by part of his family and I would be strong and beautiful like he was. But I would also have to... my mind stumbled over the word... marry... him. I shuddered again.

Jacob's deep voice once again echoed into my mind. "You wouldn't have to change for me Bella." If I chose Jacob I could stay human. He wasn't asking for marriage or my human life. He wanted me just the way that I was, clumsiness and all. I smiled.

But there was a huge dilemma here. Jacob was a _friend_. I hadn't thought of him in any other way apart from in the dream last night! The dream was my awakening- opening my mind to show me that Jacob was there and that he didn't have to remain just a friend. He wanted me... but did I want him?

Edward was my first love and I thought that he would be my only love. He was godly, other worldly. I was nothing compared to him. We didn't match. Next to him I felt ugly and ordinary, painfully human. Next to Jacob I felt that it didn't matter that I was just me, plain and uninteresting. Jacob was still beautiful but it was down to earth and real.

"Argh!" I threw my pen down and put my head into my hands. My list was an untidy scrawl that made no logical sense. Jacob had more plus points than Edward did. No, that couldn't be right! I reread my list once more, and then a second time. I knew that no matter how many times I read it, the facts would not sink in. Jacob was my friend, my confidant, my security. But could I ever see Jacob as more than a friend? Could I ever see him the way that he saw me?


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

**A/N: I've decided not to include imprinting in my story- I don't really like the concept of it and loads of people have already written the "Jacob imprinted on Bella" story so I didn't want to copy, hence why it says "Sam and Leah" in chapter one. Also, the Jacob in my story has short hair. I don't find long hair attractive so I was finding it difficult writing about how amazing he looks when he has a ponytail! Please review, I thrive off them and value your opinions. Thank you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Coming Home

I had to see Jacob. I had planned to see Edward today but... my cell phone suddenly started ringing. I checked the caller ID before flipping it open but there was no need, I knew who it was.

"Hello Edward," I sighed.

"Hello Bella," Edward's voice was a little sharper than usual. "Alice has just informed me that your future has disappeared. I take it that you no longer have plans to see me today?"

Damn it Alice! You couldn't keep anything from that girl and it was extremely frustrating. "I'm sorry but I really need to see Jacob," I said gently. "I haven't seen him in a while and want to catch up."

Edward growled down the phone.

"Please," I begged. "I can see you later on... we'll do something special okay?"

My words were greeted with a long silence and I guessed that Edward was deliberating whether or not to come to my house and prevent me from going to La Push.

"Okay," his velvety voice eventually replied. There was still a noticeable stiffness in his tone but it seemed softer now. "But be careful Bella. And call me to let me know that you're safe. I hate that Alice is blind when it comes to him. I like to keep an eye on you."

"Yes I know you do," I snapped. "But there's nothing dangerous about Jacob and you can't always be watching out for me. If there is any danger in La Push Jacob will be perfectly able to protect me."

I heard him murmur something in a voice that was too low for me to hear but I imagined that it had something to do with Jacob being a young, out of control werewolf. "I'm sorry Bella, you know that I just want to keep you safe," he paused. "Have a good time with Jacob."

"Really?" I said, shocked that I had gotten my way so easily. "Err... thanks. Don't worry about me okay? I'll be fine"

"You know I will worry Bella."

"I know... but don't. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later."

The line went dead. That went more smoothly than I had anticipated! I threw my list to one side and leapt out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Charlie's bedroom door was open and his room was empty meaning that he had already left for an early shift at work. Though Edward had given me permission to see Jacob I still felt the need to rush before he changed his mind. I showered quickly, lathering my hair with strawberry shampoo and scrubbing my skin. I ran back into my bedroom wrapped in a towel with another in a turban on my head and began frantically searching my wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. But what did you wear for an "I-think-I-might-secretly-love-you-just-want-to-check-and-see" occasion? Eventually I settled for a pair of dark jeans that hugged my curves and a tight black top. I threw on a sweater for good measure as the rain was still lashing down against my window. Normally I wouldn't make much of an effort with my appearance when I was going to see Jacob as we usually ended up going for a ride on our bikes and getting filthy, but today it felt fitting to at least blow dry my hair before leaving the house. I brushed my teeth furiously and hurtled down the stairs, almost breaking my neck as my foot slipped on the last step. I grasped the banister to save myself from falling, realising how fast my heart was racing.

_Calm down! _I thought to myself as I into the kitchen but at the thought of food my stomach churned uncomfortably and I decided that breakfast maybe wasn't the best idea in my current state. Quickly shrugging on a raincoat I ran out to my truck, slamming the front door behind me with a little too much enthusiasm.

I turned the key and my truck roared to life. The familiar inside of the truck made me feel a little calmer, the drone of the engine was comforting as I sped down the dark, winding roads to La Push, constantly checking my rear view mirror to make sure that I wasn't being followed by a silver Volvo. I was unsettled about how calm Edward had been when I told him that I was visiting Jacob, maybe he was finally beginning to trust him with me. I instantly felt a wave of guilt rush over me. What was I expecting from my visit to Jacob's house? An epiphany? A sudden realisation of how much I loved him? Or just the confirmation that I needed... that he was just a friend and nothing more. I didn't even want to admit to myself that I was doubting my relationship with Edward but I had to make sure that I had made the right choice before... before it was too late to go back.

My truck pulled up in front of the red, wooden house and I cut the engine. My heart was thudding uncomfortably and my stomach was twisting with nerves. This feeling was familiar when associated with Edward but not with Jacob. I had never had any reason to feel nervous with Jacob before. I sat in my truck for a few minutes focussing on breathing normally, my hand grasping the cold door handle. Eventually I plucked up the courage to get out of the truck, shut the door quietly behind me and walked slowly up to the door, mud squelching beneath my trainers. I knocked twice and waited. Billy answered.

"Bella?" he said in his gruff voice, his expression politely puzzled. "I wasn't expecting you. Little early don't you think?"

My face fell, I had been in such a rush that I hadn't even checked the time before I ran out of the house. The sun was only just beginning to rise and I was now painfully aware of how it was obviously an unsociable hour. "What time is it?" I blushed, embarrassed at my stupidity.

"Not quite 7 yet, I've only just got up but Jake is still asleep. Come in." He wheeled away from the door and I followed him inside. The house was dim and cramped, the light from a single lamp in the corner was struggling to reach the far corners of the room.

"I'm really sorry Billy. I'm such an idiot I didn't even check my watch or think to call before I came down." I took off my soaking coat and hung it on a peg beside the door.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Billy smiled, heeding my obvious embarrassment. "Go wake him up if you like." He took in my reluctant expression. "He has to get up soon anyway and work on his car. Something's gone wrong with the head gasket."

I grimaced, Billy knew how little I knew about cars. He may as well have spoken a foreign language. I nodded and walked towards Jacob's room, slowly pushing open the door and tiptoeing inside. The small room was warm and cosy, slightly lighter than the living room because the windows faced the sun. Jacob was sprawled across the bed, snoring softly. His face looked so peaceful and content. I made a mental note to add the fact that Jacob could sleep to my list back at home. It was a nice characteristic to have after all. I sat down on the bed and stroked his arm that was laid outside of his bed sheets.

"Jake," I whispered. He grumbled and rolled over onto his side so that he was facing me though his eyes did not open. I bent lower to his ear and whispered his name again. His eyes still remained closed. He grumbled again, lifted the sheets away from his body, grasped me in his arms and pulled me towards his bare chest. I let out a small squeal of surprise.

"Err, Jake." I hadn't been expecting this. He was swelteringly hot and I was still wearing a jumper. I felt myself begin to sweat.

"Shup Bells. Sleep," he mumbled, snuggling into me closer. I couldn't help but smile, it was undoubtedly sweet but also uncomfortably hot.

I struggled against his vice like grasp. "Jake you have to get up."

He grunted in retort. "Jake!" I exclaimed loudly. He jumped and let go of me.

"Huh? Bells what are you doing in my bed?" he looked puzzled and sleepy.

"You pulled me in!" I laughed pushing him away and freeing myself from the sheets, resuming my sitting position on the side of the bed. I could tell that my face was red though I didn't know if it was due to the heat or the fact that I was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh..." he mumbled and sat up, yawning and stretching his long arms. "Sorry about that." He grinned and I could tell that he wasn't even remotely sorry for what he had done. I couldn't help but realise how adorable he looked. His eyes were puffy with sleep, his dark hair was tousled and messy and he was wearing my favourite smile, despite the fact that I had roused him from his dreams.

"I'm sorry that I woke you. I wanted to see you but I didn't check the time before I left and... well Billy said you had to get up anyway to fix your hard basket."

Jacob let out a snort of laughter. "You mean the head gasket?"

I flushed again, god this blush was such an annoying trait! "Yeah, that's what I said."

He seemed to calm down after a couple of minutes. "Aw your ignorance is cute Bells," he reached out to stroke my cheek. "I do have to work on the Rabbit all day though so I'm not going to be much fun."

"No that's great," I grinned, genuinely meaning what I had said. I enjoyed watching Jacob work, his large hands were so skilful and... precise. I suddenly thought of them running slowly up my thighs, teasing my legs apart so that he could touch me. I stiffened.

"You ok?" he frowned.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. You want some breakfast?" I got up abruptly in my desperation to leave the bedroom, tripping over my feet in the haste.

"Whoa!"Jacob leapt out of the bed and caught me before I hit the floor so that I was laid in his arms in a Hollywood kiss pose. "Gotta be more careful Bells." He tapped me on the nose with his finger playfully and stood me up. I swayed slightly. "And maybe you should stay off the morning booze in future," he added, grinning.

I was suddenly aware that he was only wearing boxer shorts. His long, muscular torso was exposed, a small line of hair trailed from his bellybutton teasingly hiding under the waistband of his grey boxers. I pulled my eyes away with great difficulty. "Get dressed! I'll make pancakes," I said quickly as I stumbled out of the room, leaving him chuckling behind me.

I bustled around the small, cluttered kitchen preparing the pancake mixture and trying to keep my mind occupied with thoughts about things other than Jacob's half naked body. By the time Jacob had showered and dressed I had laid out 20 fat pancakes on a plate in the middle of the dining table.

"Lush!" Jacob sat down and began wolfing them down. Though I had not eaten since last night my appetite was nonexistent and I nibbled on the corner of one pancake quietly, my stomach still churning uncomfortably with nerves. Billy joined us at the table and helped himself to three pancakes while Jacob ate the other 16. They both thanked me profusely before I jumped up and said "right lets work on the car!" Jacob eyed me with amusement. "Okay, you go work on the car and I'll sit and distract you," I grinned.

The garage was small and dirty but also homely and familiar. Jacob drew me up a box to sit on, placing a clean blanket on it in a most gentlemanly fashion for me to sit on. I watched him handling some strange looking metal objects whose purpose was a mystery to me, fixing them together and tinkering with his car. We sat for a couple of hours, chatting casually about innocent subjects like school, the pack, movies and where we should next go to ride our bikes. My feelings of nervousness had almost evaporated. It was just a normal day with Jacob, the dream and my confusion forgotten until...

"So Bells," Jacob started as he placed a metal object onto another metal object and screwed them together. "What are you doing here?" He looked at me, smiling. We both seemed to smile a lot when we were together and I felt happier and lighter than I had done in days.

"No reason, just wanted to see you," I lied, looking away from him and picking my fingernails.

"Okay," he said slowly. "You just seemed kinda awkward and you showed up real early!"

I hesitated, nervousness creeping back into my stomach. "I just had this dream and I couldn't sleep afterwards," I confessed, pleading that he wouldn't ask what the dream was about. I hadn't meant to let that piece of information slip.

"What was it about?" he asked.

Crap! I hesitated again. "Nothing really, just... I don't remember."

I blushed, still not looking at him and pretending to be very interested in my fingernails. He smirked and got up to wipe his hands on an old rag that lay on a box next to me. "You sure?" he said sitting down.

He was uncomfortably close now. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Already over hot, I peeled off my jumper hurriedly and threw it to one side.

"Yep" I said, my lips wrapping around the "p" forcefully.

He reached over and a large, warm hand on my knee. "You know you can tell me anything Bells."

I sighed, dropping my head. "No I can't Jake."

"Why?" he persisted, bending his head and trying to catch my eye. "Did something happen?" His voice was suddenly hard and serious. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" I said, more loudly than was necessary. "I mean... no, Jake that's not it. Nothing has happened."

He seemed to relax slightly beside me. "Okay, so what is it?"

Jake was always annoyingly persistent and I knew that was his youthful arrogance shining through, maybe a point to add to his short list of cons. I was beginning to regret ever bringing up the dream at all.

"It's just..." I stammered. "I've been thinking... I mean... Argh forget it!"

I got up quickly and strode towards the garage door but Jacob shot in front of me, blocking my way with his tall form. _Never try to outrun a werewolf,_ I thought bitterly. His large hands grasped my shoulders. "Bella, you've made it pretty clear that you have something you want to stay. You know that you can tell me anything... I won't bite," he added, flashing his perfect white teeth at me.

I smiled shyly. My heart was thudding again from the combined forces of Jacob's touch and the words that were bubbling up uncontrollably in my throat. Suddenly I could contain them no longer and they burst out of my mouth.

"Dunnoifmaderightdecision," I gushed in a rushed jumble, my face reddening furiously. I looked down at my feet, determined to not make contact with Jacob's large brown eyes.

He snorted. "Erm, Bells I know I have superhuman hearing and all but that was impossible to translate! Say it again, more slowly."

I breathed in deeply. I couldn't believe that I was actually considering telling him about how I felt. What good would it do? Apart from land me in a huge mess. But yet again, the words seemed to come out of my mouth as if I had no control over them at all. "I... I don't know... if I," I was still stammering hopelessly. "I don't know if I made the right decision."

He paused for a while, extremely still. "The right decision about what?" His voice was soft, tentative.

I finally willed myself to look up into his eyes, losing myself in their depths. His breath was hot on my skin. He was very close, our bodies were almost touching. "You know what Jacob."

He stared back at me, his black eyebrows were pulled into a frown. His mind seemed to be working hard to work out what I meant, as though he already knew but was scared to think it unless he was wrong. "I don't understand."

Yet again, the truth seemed to spill from me, desperate to get out. I spoke quickly. "I always thought of you as my friend, my best friend, and nothing more than that. I felt horrible for what I did to you, for leaving you behind. But when Edward came back I was so happy and all I wanted to do was to be with him." Jacob's body stiffened, his hands grasped my shoulders harder. "But then last night I had a dream. And you were in it... but you were different. You were more than my friend. And now... now I'm all confused about everything. I don't know if I made the right choice and it's all a huge mess." I buried my head into his chest. He smelled of engine oil and earth, like Jacob. I could hear his heart beating, hear his rapid breathing.

"I'm sorry Jake," my words muffled into his shirt. I could feel the tears beginning to rise in my eyes. "I've been such an..."

But the rest of my sentence was obscured. Jacob had lifted my head and was kissing me, hard and rough. His lips were so warm that mine, which were so accommodated to cold, hard lips being pressed against them, burned. His strong arms pulled me in closer to his muscular body, his hands were tangled in my hair, running down my back, grasping my ass firmly. My inhibitions were left behind me and all I felt was longing, caught up in the passion of our kiss. His hot tongue rubbed against mine, our lips moving in synchronisation, moulded into each other as though they were meant to fit together. Kissing him was like coming home, like I had been asleep for the past year and was only just waking up, realising that what I had wanted had been right in front of me the entire time. I held him as tightly as I could, my neck angled upwards so that I could reach his lips that were usually so far above me. My hand moved up his body, feeling his muscles through his soft, grey shirt until I reached his short black hair which I ran my fingers through, pulling on it lightly. My heart was beating profusely as we kissed even harder. We staggered over to the Rabbit, still locked together and he pressed me against the door, pushing his body into mine. He broke out of the kiss to look deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," he breathed and began to flutter soft kisses on my neck and across my jaw. His lips returned to mine and his hands pushed up my t shirt so that he could feel my skin. They grasped my hips, moving slowly upwards into my waist, upwards even further so that they were on my breasts and he cupped his hands over my bra. He began to slowly caress them and I groaned at his touch.

I slid my hands under his shirt, desperate to feel more of his body and touch his warm, soft skin. My hands ventured below the waist of his jeans and I grabbed his ass tightly. He groaned into my mouth. I could feel his arousal pressed against me, as long and hard and I had imagined in my dream. I was coming undone, my centre was aching for his hands to touch me.

I wanted him... all of him.

My mind was blissfully blank, free of all thought apart from the perfect kiss that we were locked in. I didn't even care about Edward.

Shit! Edward! I pulled away from Jacob, though my hips were still pressed against his.

"No Bells," he groaned deeply. "Don't stop." And he kissed me again. I moaned. There was no part of me that wanted to stop. His hard arousal was still pressed against me, my centre longed for it. But I broke free of his kiss and bit my lip. The temptation to throw myself back at him was so great that I had to avoid his eyes, knowing that his stare would turn me into putty.

"I can't Jake," I moaned, the words coming from my head- the part of me that was trying to think rationally. My heart on the other hand was trying desperately to pull me back into Jacob's warm embrace. "I want to so badly. But it's not right. I have Edward. I can't take this any further until I've had time to think about everything properly."

He lifted my chin gently with his hand and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He hugged me close to him as if he never wanted to let me go. He didn't need to say anything. Words were meaningless. I knew that he understood.

"So tell me," he said, breaking the hug after a few short minutes. "What exactly happened in that dream of yours?" His straight teeth were grinning at me. I smacked him playfully on the arm and we both broke into fits of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4 My Immortal

Chapter 4 – My Immortal

I had reluctantly dragged myself away from Jacob's warm, strong embrace at midday. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my flushed face as I drove home, remembering what Jacob had said before I left.

_"You had a sex dream about me didn't you?" he teased cockily. _

_ I put on a face of mock insult. "No!" I lied, shying away from him and trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my face._

_ "Bells, relax," he grinned at me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I have them all the time." _

_His voice was so casual and 'matter of fact' that I snorted with laughter. "About who?" I began imagining various big breasted models. _

_He glared at me patronisingly. "Do you even need to ask?" Still seeing the look of obliviousness etched on my face he exclaimed, "You, you idiot! Who else would it be?"_

_I shrugged and turned away from him, pretending to be indifferent but secretly beaming. "It was only one time," I mumbled. _

"_That still doesn't change the fact that you had a sex dream about me Bella Swan," he laughed as I punched him playfully._

I was still beaming when I pulled up in front of my house and even the dreary weather seemed to brighten as I skipped to the front door. I felt like singing like they do in the musicals and tunelessly hummed a love song from 'Moulin Rouge' as I hung up my sodden raincoat on the pegs by the door. I knew that I was being ridiculous, I had kissed Jacob and yes, it had been nice. Okay "nice" is an understatement. It was amazing. I had never been kissed like that before, so close and passionate and warm. I had experienced feelings and sensations that I had only read about before. And all of this was with my best friend, the person who I had overlooked, sworn that I would never feel anything more for!

A ringing sound coming from the pocket of my jeans brought me back down to earth. I flipped the phone open and said "hello" in a breathless, merry voice.

"Bella, where the hell have you been?" Edward's usually silken voice was angry and tense. I felt my stomach drop. It was time for me to stop floating somewhere around the ceiling and come back to reality. I realised now that I hadn't called Edward like he had asked me to, I had been so distracted with Jake.

"Edward I'm so sorry," I moaned. "There's no signal at Jake's house and I was going to call you on the house phone but I forgot. I'm so sorry."

"I thought..." he stammered furiously. "I was going to give you till 1 o'clock to ring me and then I was going to go down there and find you myself. You could have been..."

"What?" I cut him short, my temper rising. "Hacked to pieces and scattered into the sea? Had big chunks taken out of me by a gang of wolves? For God's sake Edward I'm fine!"

I heard him grumble something down the phone.

"Look, I'm sorry," my voice had a hint of pleading in it. "Please don't be mad. I'll be around soon okay?"

"Okay," he replied in an offhand manner. "Alice is excited about seeing you."

"Are you?" I said, slightly hurt that he hadn't said that _he _was looking forward to seeing me.

"Of course Bella. I was just worried."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I slammed the phone shut and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks had a pink tinge to them, some of the colour retained from my constant blushing; I had little lines next to my mouth where my dimples showed when I smiled, still etched into my face because it had been fixed in a permanent grin all morning. I looked happy and the colour in my cheeks combined with the fact that I had started eating more since Edward's return made me look healthier than I had been in months. There was no reason for me to change my clothes before I went to see Edward, I looked fine and they weren't dirty from Jacob's garage. I picked my keys up from the floor where I had thrown them upon entering my house and was on the verge of getting into my truck when I suddenly gasped. How could I have been so stupid? I must stink of Jacob! Edward would be able to detect his smell on me instantly; it was all over my clothes, my hair, my skin... my lips.

I bolted back through the door and ran up the stairs, stripping off my clothes as I went and flinging them into the washing basket. I jumped in the shower for a second time that day, turning the heat of the water up a notch hoping to burn the smell of Jacob off my skin. I was more liberal with the strawberry shampoo this time, massaging it into my hair thoroughly and leaving it in for a few minutes as I scrubbed all over my body and face with exfoliating shower gel. This would have been so much easier if I just had a normal boyfriend without abnormally heightened senses. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could smell Jacob on my breath so I brushed my teeth with two helpings of toothpaste and mouthwash just to be on the safe side. Once inside my room I threw on the first clean clothes that I could find, lightly towel dried my hair and spritzed myself with perfume, hoping to disguise Jacob's scent enough to convince Edward that I had been with Jacob, but not been as close to him as I really had.

I drove to Edward's house with a feeling of unease. It didn't feel right to go and see Edward just after what had happened with Jacob, as though I was cheating on them both. Guilt began to surge through me and my stomach knotted tighter than ever. What had I done? I had kissed my best friend even though I had a boyfriend. What the hell kind of person was I becoming? It couldn't happen again. It was a one time indiscretion; I wasn't thinking clearly and had made a mistake, a mistake that could hurt so many people. It would not happen again, not until I had really decided what I wanted.

I reached the Cullen's house without remembering the journey there. I felt awful, I had cheated and I had enjoyed it. If I had less self restraint I know that things would have gone further with Jacob. I had certainly wanted to. I remembered how my body had ached for his touch... and how long and hard he was.

I stopped the truck and banged my head on the steering wheel, as if trying to knock the thoughts out of my head.

"Bella!" a sweet, beautiful voice chimed. I jumped and saw Alice standing next to the door of my truck, opening the door.

"Hey Alice," I said nervously. "Is he mad?"

"No," her pale, pixie face smiled at me. "He was just worried. You know what he's like."

I nodded and slid out of the truck, feeling shaky and sick. Alice grasped my arm with her tiny, cold hand and led me into the massive, white house. As soon as I walked through the front door the sound of beautiful music filled my ears and I felt goose bumps creep up my arms. As the door shut behind me the song changed into the lullaby that Edward had written for me. I felt my eyes brim with tears but I snapped them shut and opened them again.

_Don't be a wimp, _I thought to myself as I walked over to the grand piano. I sat down on the bench beside Edward, leaning my head on his shoulder and watching his hands move gracefully and flawlessly over the keys. His body was hard and cold but it was comforting to me. The thoughts of Jacob and the mistakes that I had made were blissfully erased now that I was with Edward. The music came to a finish and Edward drew his hands away from the piano, turning his body so that he could look at me.

"Bella," his voice was so soft and quiet as it spoke my name. He looked at me with his liquid topaz eyes and I was relieved to see that there was no trace of anger in them, only love and happiness. He reached out his hand to touch my cheek and bent forwards to kiss me lightly on the lips. His breath was sweet and enticing, his lips as cold as ice. His face was so beautiful that it took my breath away, my memory never did him justice while I was apart from him and each time I laid my eyes on him my heart skipped a beat, awed by his appearance. My Edward. My vampire. My immortal.

"I missed you," I whispered back. "And I'm sorry... for earlier."

A small smile turned the corners of his lips upwards. "I am too, I know I shouldn't be so protective of you. I know that Jacob wouldn't hurt you." He sniffed and scrunched up his nose, "though I do hate the way that you smell after you see him, luckily it's not too bad today but it's still there."

I breathed a sigh of relief, Edward wasn't suspicious at all. I immediately felt more relaxed and comfortable, my stomach untwisting slightly.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked brightly.

"Before we get into that I have something that I want to show you," he said, gently taking my hand and leading me upstairs into his bedroom. I gasped. Before, the bedroom contained only a leather sofa and a stereo with endless amounts of CD's and records stacked beside it. But now a huge bed took up half of the room. It was beautiful, mahogany, with crisp, white sheets. I realised that it looked a lot like the bed that had starred in my dream.

"It's beautiful," I said breathlessly, walking over to sit on it and sinking into the extremely comfortable mattress. I blinked up at him, frowning. "But you don't sleep. Why do you need it?"

"It's not for me," he chuckled. "It's for you Bella. For if Charlie ever lets you stay for the night. I suppose he won't have a choice once we're married though."

My heart skipped a beat and the feeling of sickness rushed back over me. "Married," I repeated his words dully. It was almost as though I had forgotten that we were engaged. I had merely shuddered at the thought of becoming his wife this morning but now I could feel vomit rising in my throat. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom next door, emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Bella?" Edward's worried voice came from outside the bathroom door. "Honey are you okay?"

My hands were shaking, my breathing uneven and rapid, my heart thudding. No I was not okay! I had not only cheated on my boyfriend, I had cheated on my fiancé, the person I was meant to be marrying! "I'm fine," I said though my voice was unnaturally high. I flushed the toilet, peeled myself off the cold bathroom floor and slowly rose to my feet, gripping the sink to steady myself. I caught sight of my reflection in my mirror. I was so deathly pale that my skin could have rivalled Edward's and my eyes were wide with shock. I stood there for a few minutes, focussing on breathing slowly and calmly before walking to the bathroom door.

"I don't think I'm very well," I groaned as I opened the door. Edward pulled me into his cold embrace, his icy skin feeling good against mine. He kissed the top of my head.

"Would you like to lie down?" he asked soothingly.

I nodded bleakly, feeling light headed and he lifted me into his arms as though I was weightless, carrying me back into his bedroom. He gently laid me on the bed and sat next to me, his back resting against the mahogany headboard. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest, placing my arm over his stomach. I closed my eyes and we lay in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella," his voice spoke slowly and quietly. "Do you not want to marry me?"

I stayed still and silent, letting his words sink in. What was I meant to say? Yes? No? Kinda? I didn't know what I wanted. It wasn't that I was unsure about marrying him, I was unsure about whether being with him at all was the right thing to do.

"I..." I thought hard about what to say, trying to arrange my words so that they got my meaning across. "I don't know. It's not that I don't love you, because I do. I'm in love with you Edward and I want to be with you forever. But the thought of marrying you scares me even more than becoming a vampire. Renee will think I'm an idiot and Charlie will kill me and at least attempt to kill you. I'm so young, it just doesn't seem... right. You know I want to be with you forever and to become what you are. I don't see why you need to put a ring on my finger to confirm that."

He was very still, not breathing. I prayed that I hadn't offended him.

"But Bella, if you're so willing to become what I am, to spend eternity with me then why are you opposed to marrying me? When... _if_ you become a vampire you will be promising to love me and stay with me forever no matter what happens, just as you would with marriage. There's no difference. Do you think Renee and Charlie would be more opposed you marrying me than to you giving up your human life and everything you have? Plus, I want you to be my wife before we..." he hesitated. "...start a more _physical _relationship."

A more physical relationship? So that meant that he wouldn't do anything more than kiss me before we were married. I thought of Jacob, so eager and passionate, compared to Edward who was hesitant and old fashioned. "I don't know," I said quietly. "I think I just need some time to properly think things over. I love you but I'm confused and you kinda caught me off guard with the marriage thing."

He hugged me closer. "Take as much time as you need Bella. I won't be going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too Edward," I sighed and buried my face into his chest wondering how much time it would take me to decide what I really wanted.

**Okay so kind of a slow chapter here with not much going on. But I promise that the next one will have a lot more action in it and maybe a lemon if you're lucky! Thanks to FAXfan, jacobistheone and MyTwiDreams for reviewing the last chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Untouched

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and added my story to their favourites/alerts. Big thank you to luvinJ for reviewing and FAXfan for giving me your opinions and ideas for the rest of the story. This chapter and the next chapter were meant to together but it got a bit too long so I split them up. Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5 – Untouched

My confused state had not improved even remotely over the next two weeks and my mind was on overdrive. I had been plagued by more dreams every night, some of them involving Edward, some with Jacob and occasionally they were both in the dream together, though there were no repeats of the dream that had awoken me to the fact that I was in love with two different men.

I saw Edward at school and sometimes in the evenings when he would come round to my house and help me study for the final exams or I would go round to his house and get attacked with nail clippers and curling tongs by Alice. He also took me out to dinner in Port Angeles though of course he ordered nothing and I had to eat alone. Rosalie and Emmet were still travelling together on their fifth honeymoon and were not back yet but Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were always there. I loved their family. They made me feel like I was one of them and welcomed me into their home with open arms. They had all voted "yes" to me joining their family properly and I held this memory fondly in my heart. But I never really felt like I belonged there. They were all beautiful and elegant so it was like a constant knock to my self esteem when I was around them. I felt so plain and clumsy. A nagging feeling followed me whenever I was with Edward. As long as I was with him it felt as though a clock was ticking, counting down the years, months, days and hours that were left of my human life. But when I was with Jacob the clock seemed farther away and I felt safer.

I saw Jacob at the weekends and sometimes I would pop down to the reservation when he wasn't on patrol duty in the evenings. He was also studying for his finals because the Quileute school that he attended enforced a special programme so that those with the wolf gene could finish school earlier and spend more time protecting the tribe and fulfilling their duty. We helped each other to study but often we sat in his garage, rode our bikes, watched movies and hung out with the rest of the pack. There had been no repeats of the kissing incident, though you could have cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. It was easy and comfortable with Jacob and as always I felt happy and elated in his presence, as if Jasper was near me and elevating my mood. When we watched a film together he pulled me closer so that I was curled up against his body, his arms around me. I could see his face growing even smugger when I didn't pull away. When we were riding our bikes I had most glamorously fallen off and left a large gash up my leg, Jacob comfortingly held me and carried me back home. Whenever we parted he hugged me tightly and didn't let me go for a few minutes, kissing the top of my head lovingly.

I was still completely divided but Jacob simply said "take all the time you need" and smirked. I knew that he was feeling confident.

Edward had no idea that the reason I taking time to think things over was because I was trying to choose between him and a werewolf and I was immensely grateful that he could not read my mind. Alice was also blind to my confusion as if I ever thought about seeing Jacob my future would go blank, informing her that I was going to see him, but not what I would be doing whilst I was with him. Edward was loving and affectionate though still frustratingly persistent about not kissing me for too long.

Charlie was not subtle when it came to his dislike for Edward. Whenever Edward was at our house he huffed furiously and didn't talk to me unless it was to say "So Bella, did you have a nice time with Jacob earlier?" or "When are you seeing Jacob again?" He treated Jacob as if he was his son and couldn't hide the grin on his face whenever I said that I was going to see him. Edward smirked as he read Charlie's thoughts, though there was really no need for him to do this as Charlie's feelings and opinions were so blatant.

One Saturday morning Edward knocked on my front door and I hastily yelled to Charlie that I was going to Edward's house for the day. He grunted in response. Edward was standing on the doorstep a small smile on his lips. "He seems to hate me even more today," he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

I sighed, Charlie's attitude was embarrassing. We drove to Edward's house and a very short while later, thanks to Edward's insane driving, we pulled up in front of the large white house. As soon as I got inside someone very tall and burly picked me up and spun me around as easily as if I had been a rag doll. I felt the blood rush to my face. "Haha I've missed that blush so much!" came a booming voice.

"Emmett!" I squealed. "You're back! How was your honeymoon?"

"Pretty good thanks," he dropped me back on the floor and held my arm to make sure that I didn't fall over from the dizziness. "We went to Alaska and pissed off some polar bears which was great fun!"

I laughed. Emmett challenged me to a car racing game on his games console which I lost at spectacularly. Jasper took over from me and crushed the controller into dust when he lost. Alice insisted on giving me a manicure and I sat there watching my vampire family laughing and talking together. The atmosphere here seemed elated too and I began to wonder whether Jasper had something to do with it. Rosalie was quiet and reserved as she always was when I was there and she occasionally looked up at me to stare at my face with an expression that I couldn't quite work out.

Edward attempted to teach me a tune on the piano but after half an hour I had only just managed to learn "hot cross buns" and he gave up.

"Come with me," he whispered into my ear and he lifted me into his arms and ran upstairs.

"Do I have a choice?" I giggled as he gently placed me on the mahogany bed.

"I have something for you," he said in his soft, velvet voice as he pulled open a draw from a cabinet beside the bed, withdrawing a black, velvet drawstring pouch. He sat down next to me and handed me the small bag. I opened it carefully and something silver and sparkling fell into my hand. It was a necklace, silver with a diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. It was beautiful.

"Edward, I love it," I breathed.

He gently slid his finger across the back of my neck, moving my hair to one side and fastened the necklace around my neck, kissing me softly on the most sensitive spot.

"I wanted to get you a diamond," he said silkily into my ear. "But I knew a ring would freak you out... so this seemed perfect."

I looked down at the necklace and saw that it sparkled just like his skin. "It is perfect. Thank you so much." I kissed him softly on the mouth. He kissed me back very slowly. We pressed our lips gently together for a while, testing the water. He lightly licked my top lip with his icy tongue, easing my mouth open. I moaned softly. He ran his tongue over mine, slowly kissing me. I felt a tingling sensation spread throughout my body to the tips of my fingers. I hesitantly moved my hand forward to touch his back, the other hand wrapping around his waist. He put his arms around me, one hand reaching up to curl my hair softly between his fingers.

We kissed slightly faster and I moved my hand up into his hair, bringing his body closer to mine, inch by inch. How far could I push this? I wanted him so badly. My body was going crazy as his cold skin touched mine, sending sparks of electricity through me. I wanted him to touch me more. My centre tensed and I could feel myself becoming wet just from the contact of his lips upon mine and the anticipation of taking things further. I was so ready. I kissed him harder, faster and he responded. He grasped me closer to his body, his hands moving all over me. One was placed on my thigh and I could feel its chill through my jeans as it moved slowly upwards. My heart hammered in my chest and I ran my hand down from his face to his stomach, feeling his hard muscles through the soft, tight material of his shirt. My hands went lower, I was almost touching him. I wondered if he was hard. I felt so much longing, so much lust. I wanted to give myself to him.

Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away. My lips followed him as far back as they could before the kiss broke off. Disappointment flooded through me, I could hear the blood as it pounded in my ears, rushing to my head. It wasn't just disappointment that I felt. I felt anger.

"Bella, please," he said and I noticed a hint of pleading in his velvet voice. "You can't keep pushing me like this."

I huffed and moved to the other side of the bed, my arms crossed. This constant rejection was driving me mad. I had thrown myself at Edward so many times and he always pushed me away. I felt so unwanted.

"Don't be like that," he begged.

"Like what?" I said though my voice was much higher than usual. "There's nothing wrong."

Though Edward couldn't read my mind he was still perceptive enough to tell when I was lying. "I know there is something wrong. Just tell me."

"You know what it is." I grumbled.

"But Bella you know we can't do that. It's not s..."

"I don't give a shit that it's not 'safe'!" I cut him off angrily. "Is it really so much to ask for my boyfriend... oh sorry _fiancé_" I sneered, "to touch me without pushing me away after a few minutes! I'm sick of it!"

He tried to come closer to me but I held out my hand and pushed him away. "I want to be with you!" my voice was high and loud, I knew that everyone downstairs would be able to hear but I didn't care. "I want to give myself to you and all you do is push me away as though you don't even want me, as if I'm nothing!"

"Bella, you know I want you," he pleaded. "But I don't know if I can control myself. You smell so good to me... I could lose control and hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Bella, please understand."

"Well maybe you should start thinking with your dick instead of your thirst," I snapped.

"Don't be immature Bella."

"Immature!" I shrieked, jumping up off the bed in rage. That was it. That was the last straw. I threw open the door and ran down the stairs though he inevitably caught up with me in seconds.

"Bella I'm sorry I said that, come back," his voice was desperate.

"NO!"

"Please don't be like this."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Edward. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you trying to control me. You make me feel pathetic and stupid, like as if I'm going to break any moment, like I'm too stupid to protect myself or know what's best for me. It's shit!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"Leave me alone." I pushed past him and threw myself down the rest of the stairs, storming out of the front door and running across the gravel to my truck. Angry tears were welling up in my eyes. He grabbed the door handle and stood between me and the truck, his face glowering.

"Move," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Bella, stop it. I know it's hard but you just need to give me time. I don't understand why you're overreacting about this," he tried to reach out and touch my cheek but I slapped it away, my hand stinging as it came into contact with the hard marble of his skin.

"You think I'm overreacting? The one thing I want to do is show you how much you mean to me, to give myself to you and be with you entirely. I want to show my love for you. And you think I'm sulking because you won't get me off!"

He didn't move. My heart was throbbing, my face was red with anger. "Edward get out of my way for fuck's sake! I want to be alone."

"Bella you have to give me more time. Please," he begged me again.

"I don't think I have any more time to give. I'm willing to give you everything and you won't give me the one thing that I want. What's the point in this?" I shocked myself as the words flooded out of my mouth. "You don't even want me to be like you! Why am I bothering?"

"Bella..."

"NO!" I screamed. "I don't want to hear it. Move out of my way and leave me alone. Don't you dare follow me. Don't you dare use Alice to spy on me. I'm sick of it. I'm done."

I pushed him out of the way, jumped in my truck, slammed the door and revved the engine so hard that gravel shot out from underneath my tyres.

There was only one place that I wanted to be right now.

I hammered my fist on the front door until someone answered.

"Bells," Jacob looked surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

I flung myself at him, kissing him frantically. He lifted me up in his strong arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed me back passionately.

He broke off suddenly. "What about Edward?"

"Fuck him," I said and kissed him again as he led me to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6 A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and special thanks to mcc3654, runnin at 108 and mytwidreams for reviewing, it means so much to me! This chapter has been the most challenging for me to write so I really hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 6- A Rush of Blood to the Head

I was held tightly against Jacob's powerfully built body, the warmth from his skin spreading through me, erasing the chill of Edward's touch. He carried me in his strong arms towards his bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. He shut the door behind us with his foot and pushed me against the wall, pressing his body into me. His lips were full and warm, moulding into mine; his tongue was hot and moved against my tongue and lips. His kisses were so passionate and full of longing. It didn't feel strange to be kissing him. It felt completely normal and though this was only the second time that we had kissed, I knew that it would go further. It felt so right, so natural. All of the sexual tension that had been between us over the past two weeks was finally being released and I could feel his huge arousal bulging against his jeans, pressing against my centre. I groaned at the thought of how hard he was for me. He pulled his lips away from mine and buried his face into my neck, trailing soft kisses up and down my skin, licking the sensitive part below my ear and between my neck and jaw line. His breath was hot against my skin though I still felt a shiver of nerves go up my spine that had nothing to do with me being cold.

"Where's Billy?" I asked in between my moans and gasps for air.

"Out," Jacob murmured simply before crushing his lips back into mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as his hands moved down my body, skimming over my waist and cupping my ass, pushing me closer to his arousal. I moaned into his mouth as he kneaded my ass with his large hands. The combination of our kissing, the heat of his skin and the fact that I was still wearing clothes was causing me to become swelteringly hot and Jacob licked a bead of sweat as it ran slowly down my neck. I desperately wanted to get out of my clothes, to feel Jacob's skin on mine with no barriers in between us. I ran my hands down his back and tugged at the material of his grey shirt, lifting it up his body. He let go of my ass and lifted his arms up so that I was only held up by being pinned against the wall with my legs wrapped firmly around his waist. I threw the shirt to the floor and moaned at the sight of his exposed upper body, the muscles of his chest and stomach stood out impressively, his russet skin flawless and smooth. I couldn't believe how much I wanted him. I grasped one hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips towards mine, shoving my tongue deeply in his mouth and massaging it against mine. I reached up and buried one of my hands in his short silky hair, the other running up and down his back, my fingernails digging into his skin. A low rumble issued from his throat.

Grasping me tightly he moved so that we were next to the bed and collapsed onto it, still kissing me furiously. As the mattress springs bounced us gently up and down his hard member rubbed against my centre and I groaned with pleasure and longing. He pulled off my top in such haste that I was surprised that it didn't rip, not that I would have cared if it did. He threw it to one side and gently ran his tongue up between my breasts. My chest was heaving, my breasts desperate to get out of the confines of my bra. He reached round and undid my bra with one swift motion, freeing my breasts so that my upper body was completely exposed.

"Shit Bells," he groaned and grasped them with both hands, caressing them gently. I moaned with pleasure, feeling my centre growing heavy and tensing, desperate to have the attention of his hands, my wetness soaking through my lacy panties. He hungrily began lapping at my nipples which hardened at his touch, tugging on them lightly with his teeth and making me moan even louder.

"Oh... god... Jake," I groaned in between my gasps of pleasure. He swirled his tongue around one nipple as he kneaded my other breast with his large, skilful hand. I reached down and grasped him through his jeans, hearing a rumbling groan rise from his chest as my small hand wrapped around his huge arousal. I wanted to touch it so badly, to hold it, to feel how hard he was. I slowly undid the button of his jeans as his lips returned to my mouth, his hands still caressing my breasts. I grasped my thumb and forefinger around the zip and pulled it down slowly, teasingly. With one hand I reached down the back of his boxers and grabbed his ass firmly and with the other I undid the button on his boxers, allowing his huge arousal to come out of his jeans. For a few seconds, I stared at it, marvelled by how long and hard it was.

"Mmm, Jake", I murmured quietly. I grasped it at the base, wrapping my hand around it. He moaned into my mouth as I began slowly stroking up and down his long length, swirling my fingertips around the moisture that had collected at the tip and spreading it downwards. My hand slipped up and down and I felt his dick throb as he moaned again. I sped up, encouraged by his groans of pleasure and his body shuddered at my touch.

A growling noise erupted from his chest and he threw me onto the bed roughly, kneeling above me and kissing my lips. He looked into my eyes as he kissed my breasts and nipples and I saw that his were filled with a desire. His stare made my core tighten and grow even wetter. He trailed tender, soft kisses down my stomach, his tongue gently licking my navel as his hands undid by jeans. He slid them off effortlessly, leaving me lying underneath him in only my white, lacy panties. He groaned as he kissed over my centre, lapping up the moisture that had soaked through my underwear.

His finger pulled the crotch of my panties aside, exposing me even more. He kissed me gently, his tongue delicately lapping over my folds. I arched my back and moaned even louder. He kissed back up my body and fell down next to me, turning my head towards his so that he could kiss me with a tenderness that I hadn't thought possible.

"You're so beautiful Bells," he said softly and kissed me again. He pulled down my underwear and gently ran his fingers up and down my slick folds, spreading my wetness up to my sensitive nub and back down again.

"Oh... Jake..." I moaned and writhed in pleasure at the sensation that I had never felt before.

He slowly inserted a long finger inside me and groaned "oh god Bells," as he felt how wet he had made me. I moaned softly into his ear and he kissed me again, harder and more passionately. He moved his finger in and out slowly, rubbing my clit with his thumb at the same time and I moaned again into his mouth. He slowly inserted another finger. I arched my back and thrust my breasts into his face, he caught my nipple between his teeth and bit down on it making my cry out in pleasure. I tensed around his fingers, my core aching for him. He watched as he slowly moved them in and out, biting his lip and groaning. He moved them faster, spurred on by my uncontrollable moaning. I cried out again, feeling my centre tense even tighter, making his fingers even wetter as I drew closer to climax but just as my pleasure was about to peak he withdrew his fingers and gently stroked my clit.

"Oh," I whined, my heart racing.

"Not yet Bells," he whispered in my ear, teasing me. He kissed me had and slid his fingers back inside more forcefully, curling them so that they stroked against my sensitive spot.

Waves of ecstasy overthrew me and I moaned so loudly that I was practically screaming. But again he pulled out as I was about to reach my climax and swirled his tongue over my hard nipples. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire, my senses heightened dramatically. The simple touch of his tongue on my nipples was enough to make me scream.

"Please Jake! I want you," I moaned.

He slowly crept his fingers back up my thigh.

"No," I groaned. "I want _you._" I stared at his hard arousal, longing to have it inside me.

"Wait a minute," Jacob whispered in my ear. He leaned over and pulled open a drawer in his bedside table, withdrawing a condom and I was thankful that he had been prepared. I kissed his neck and chest as he put it on, my body aching with anticipation.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

I stared back into his dark onyx eyes. "Yes Jake," I said softly. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life. I love you."

"I love you Bells," he whispered.

Jacob gently moved my body so that I was lying on my back and, kneeling above me again, kissed slowly up my body. I moved my legs apart instinctively to allow him to lie in between them and kissed him softly on the mouth. His arousal pressed against my entrance and I felt myself tighten in anticipation. He looked into my eyes again, asking wordlessly if I was ready. I was nervous but I trusted Jacob and I wanted him more than anything else in the world. I nodded slowly and he gently pushed himself inside me.

I cried out quietly, taken aback by the strange feeling of pleasuring pain as I stretched to accommodate his huge arousal. My heart was thudding hard, the feeling of his hot, soft skin against mine was tantalising, the sensation of him deep inside me made me feel whole... complete. I could feel Jacob's heart beating in his chest and he kissed me more forcefully. He waited a little while and the pain subsided, leaving nothing but longing in its wake.

He moved his hips and slowly withdrew himself from me and I let out a gasping moan as he entered me again. His huge member moved slowly in and out of my centre, rubbing against my sensitive spot and causing me to moan louder than ever.

"Oh... god... Bells," he groaned as he thrust in and out of my core, harder and faster than before. I wanted to moan his name, but I couldn't even formulate the words in my mouth. My head was spinning, my body tensing in a pleasure that I never could have imagined. This was what I had wanted. With every movement I felt the bond between us fortifying and strengthening, an unbreakable connection forming, the words of promise that we had spoken proven by giving ourselves entirely to one another.

He tickled my lips with his tongue as I pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air. He littered kisses down my neck and throat, across my jaw line, his tongue swirling against my skin, tasting me, and encouraged by my groans of pleasure he began moving faster and harder. His hot body was grinding against my clit with every thrust and my body tensed as my orgasm mounted. He moaned my name again and kissed me with renewed force, making me shiver with excitement. I dug my nails into his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper inside me.

My core was becoming impossibly wetter, tensing and releasing as he stretched me with his long, hard arousal. I felt as though I was going to explode with pleasure as he drew me even closer to climax, moaning so loudly that I was practically screaming.

"Jake..." I gasped and moaned his name. I was so close. His body ground against my clit, his dick rubbed over and over my sensitive spot.

The pleasure mounted higher and my breaths came out in fast, sharp gasps. His hand kneaded my breast as he kissed me and pounded in and out of me.

I dug my nails harder into his back as he pushed himself deep inside and I screamed out in pleasure as the phenomenal release of orgasm washed over me. I felt him throb and twitch inside me and knew that he too had reached climax. I moaned as he made small, gentle thrusts, keeping my orgasm going for as long as possible.

I could hear his breathing and soft moaning in my ear. I looked up into his dark eyes that were lidded with softness and pleasure. He kissed me and I whimpered as his body pushed slightly against my extremely sensitive nub.

"Bells," he whispered. "Be mine forever."

For a horrific moment I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I was so emotional, so relaxed, so happy, so unbelievably in love. I swallowed back the tears.

"Yes Jake," I whispered back softly. "Forever."

And he kissed me with a tenderness that I wouldn't have thought possible. Slowly and gently he withdrew, leaving me feeling empty and hollow without him inside me. He rolled beside me and cuddled me from behind, his long arms wrapped around me, so protective and close. I knew now that this was where I was always meant to be... safe in Jacob's warm embrace. He could give me everything that I wanted, everything that I needed. He completed me. I was so warm, so comfortable. I felt my eyelids begin to droop and fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

...

Warm, soft lips were kissing my neck, large gentle hands were stroking my hair. I smiled. I was still in Jacob's arms. I rolled over and looked into his handsome face. He looked back at me with his onyx eyes and smiled.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey," I whispered back. "Did I sleep for long?"

"We only slept for about an hour," he said, his hands stroking the side of my face.

"You slept too?"

"Mmm," he kissed my lips and held me close. "I never thought that I would fall asleep with you in my arms, I thought that it would remain a dream forever. But now..." He smiled and didn't finish his sentence.

"Now I'm yours," I kissed him, finishing his sentence. "Forever."

"Are you really?" he sounded sad somehow, as if he was expecting to have to let me go.

"Yes," I hugged him even tighter. "You're all I want Jake. You're all I've ever wanted. I'm never going to go anywhere."

He pulled me even closer towards him and brought me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed quietly. It was a Jacob hug.

"Oh Bells," he murmured. "I'm so happy I could actually cry!" He saw my expression and quickly added, "I'm not going to..." He grinned. "What woke you up? What made you realise?"

"It was always you that I was meant to be with Jake. You let me be myself, you love me exactly how I am. I wouldn't have to change anything for you. I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner. I'm so sorry for what I put you through, I don't know how you can ever forgive me."

"It's already forgotten. I'm in love with you Bells, nothing will ever change that." He kissed me again.

I lay in Jacobs arms for hours and we talked about everything. All barriers were down, all worries were behind us, free to express our love with no guilt or doubt. It was just us. Me and Jacob. The way it was always supposed to be.


	7. Chapter 7 Too Late

**Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. This is just a filler chapter really, I didn't intend for it to go on for this long but I promise more action soon! I've been in the garden all day in the glorious sunshine writing the next few chapters... hope my sunburn is worth it!**

Chapter 7 – Too Late

I had torn myself away from Jacob as the evening had began to dawn, keeping my promise to Charlie that I would be back by 5. It was strange to think that Charlie thought that I would be returning from Edward's house, when I was really returning from Jacob's. I had promised Jacob that I would see him tomorrow and only the knowledge that I would see him again in a few long hours made it bearable for us to part.

I could not believe how happy I was. I had given myself to Jacob as he had given himself to me, our true feelings laid bare.

I pulled up on the empty drive, Charlie had obviously not returned home from work, and walked into the house. I would cook Charlie something special for dinner before I broke the news to him. Jacob and I had agreed to tell Billy and Charlie tonight about our relationship. I was almost certain that there would be nothing to worry about as Charlie was so fond of Jacob, but I wanted to butter him up anyway, just in case he reacted differently to how I expected when I dropped the bomb. I traipsed up the stairs with my head in the clouds, thinking about Jacob and how lucky I was. But when I pushed open the door to my bedroom I was brought crashing back down to earth.

Edward was standing beside my bed an expression of mingled confusion and helplessness adorning his perfect face. Yes, he was perfect, but it was an unearthly perfection. He no longer looked painfully beautiful to me, I had seen true beauty in Jacob. Edward looked beautiful and godly, but it was unnatural and sinister.

His gaze was hard upon me. "Bella," he spoke in his velvety voice, the voice that had lured me in, convinced me to agree with things that I wasn't happy with, the voice that had talked me as if I was a child. I suddenly felt angry. Why was he here? Why did he have to invite himself into my house and invade my personal space like this?

"Edward..." I began but he cut me off before I could continue speaking.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for what happened this morning," he gushed, the words tumbling out of his mouth. I realised that he was worried, possibly even nervous, something that I had never witnessed in Edward's voice before. "I acted foolishly and I was so worried when you left. I've been waiting here all day. I know that you were with Jacob because Alice couldn't see your future. I'm so sorry Bella, I know you told me not to ask her to spy on you but I desperately wanted to know where you were. I guess that you were safe with Jacob. I was such an idiot Bella, I'm so..."

But he stopped abruptly, his nostrils twitched as he breathed in deeply and flared as he exhaled. His expression was cold and menacing. My heart beat faster. His eyes were black and he spoke through gritted teeth. "You stink. You smell like him and..."

I bowed my head as the silence washed over me. I knew what it was that he could smell. "You're too late," I said in a quiet voice. "It's done."

"What did he do to you?" Edward exploded. I had never seen him this mad before. "You... he... he stole... he took your... your virtue!" He was breathing furiously.

I found it hard to believe how impossibly old fashioned Edward was. Of course he was born in a time where the word 'virtue' was probably used quite often. But surely he would have noticed in his many years that times had changed? He couldn't have just stuck his head in the sand for the past 100 years. "My virtue?" I snorted. "You're the only one who gives a shit about _virtue_ Edward. You had your chance and you blew it. You're too late."

"I'm going to rip that mongrels head off!" he growled. "How dare he do this to you!"

"No you aren't," I said and I was surprised to hear that my voice was steady and calm. "He didn't force anything upon me Edward. I initiated it." And in my determination to hurt him I uttered a few, spiteful words. "And I don't regret it."

He glared at me. "So what," he spat. "You're with _him_ now?"

"Yes," I said simply. "I'm in love with him. He can give me everything that I need. _He_ doesn't want to force marriage upon me. _He_ would never leave me."

I knew that my words stung him. The silence that met my ears was deafening.

"I only left..." Edward began.

"Oh please Edward," I cut him off. "Do we really need to go into that pathetic excuse of a reason for leaving me again? You left me like I was nothing. You left me in pieces and Jacob was the one who was there to put me back together. Nothing can make up for what you did."

"I was protecting you!" he snarled.

"I don't need protecting! I can look after myself. I'm not going to break like a piece of glass. I'm not the fragile human that you made me feel that I was. You aren't right for me Edward. You never were."

He looked at his feet, hurt and upset.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," I said. "But this could never work. Jacob is good for me and he makes me happy. I belong with him." I slowly reached up and unfastened the necklace that hung around my neck. I walked slowly towards him and dropped it into his palm and then walked away, finalising what my words had spoken. A growling noise issued from his throat, his hand clenched and the necklace was reduced to silver dust.

"You're just saying that because of the filthy, disgusting act that you have just committed," he spat. "He will hurt you. He will leave you. But not before he's used you like some common whore!"

I felt blood rush to my face, my heart beat pounding angrily in my ears.

He seemed to realise what he had done. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he said quietly.

I stared him full in the face, not breaking contact with his angry, black eyes.

"Leave, Edward," I kept my voice steady and commanding. "You're too late. It's over."

He looked at me for a minute, his mouth slightly open as though he was about to say something. But then he clenched his teeth together, turned his back on me and leapt out of my window, leaving nothing but a tiny trail of silver dust that had once been my diamond necklace.

I stood completely still for a few minutes, my mind whirring with what had just happened. I couldn't believe that he was really gone, that we were really over. I was still in shock from his hateful words, but they did not hurt me. I didn't feel weakened and saddened by his absence, but strong and powerful. His actions had confirmed to me that the decision that I had made had definitely been the right one. My first love, what I had once thought would be my only love had just jumped out of my window and left for good, yet I did not feel upset. I felt strangely... relieved.

I picked up my phone and rang Jacob.

"Hello," he answered, his tone heavy and sad.

"Hey Jake."

"Bella!" his voice perked up instantly. "I'm so happy it's you! I miss you."

"I miss you too," I grinned at how happy he was just to hear my voice. "Listen, I was thinking, can you come up here with Billy tonight? I'm going to cook us all dinner and then we can them about us together."

"Yeah," he said after a few seconds contemplation. "Yeah that sounds great! And I get to see you again... added bonus."

I giggled. "See you in about an hour?"

"Hell yes! I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake."

I flipped down my phone and rushed downstairs, praying that we had enough food to satisfy Jacob's enormous appetite. Thankfully there were enough ingredients to make chicken enchiladas and I prepared them quickly.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call as he walked in through the door.

"In the kitchen," I replied and he walked inside the small kitchen looking tired. "Hard day?"

He grunted. "Just long."

"I invited Billy and Jacob up for dinner," I said, trying desperately to keep my tone as casual as possible.

Charlie's face brightened instantly at the mention of Jacob's name. "Cool, I'll just go change."

When he reappeared he had changed out of his uniform and I was putting the enchiladas in the oven. "That kid sure has a big appetite," he said, acknowledging the huge amounts of food that I was cramming into the oven.

"Yeah," I agreed offhandedly, thinking of Jacob's tall, muscular body and how the mountains of food he consumed didn't have any affect whatsoever upon his physique.

Whilst the food was cooking I quickly dashed upstairs to dress in slightly smarter clothes; new jeans and a figure hugging, buttoned white shirt. The doorbell rang as I was scrunching up my hair to add more curl to it and I flung myself back down the stairs yelling "I'll get it! I'll get it!" I took a deep breath and opened the door. Jacob was standing behind Billy's wheelchair on the doorstep wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. I could see that he too had made an effort to look smart but casual at the same time. He grinned at me and it took a great deal of self restraint to fight the powerful urge to jump into his arms and kiss him all over.

"Hey Bella," Billy said. "Gonna let us in?"

I was brought back to my senses immediately and my face flushed. "Of course," I said brightly, trying to cover up the fact that I had been absentmindedly staring at his son, struggling to keep myself from leaping upon him. "Come in."

I dashed back to the kitchen as the oven timer went off and heard Charlie and Billy greeting each other.

As I donned a pair of oven gloves I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and I jumped around. Soft, tender lips met mine and I deepened Jacob's kiss, throwing my arms around him. It had only been a few hours since I had left him but I felt immediate relief and happiness that I was back in his arms. I had missed his sensational warmth; his earthy, woody smell; his beautiful smile.

He broke the kiss. "God I missed you," he said in his deep, soft voice and he kissed me on the nose affectionately.

"You have no idea," I grinned.

He quickly moved to the other side of the kitchen and winked at me as Charlie walked in, grabbing cutlery from the drawer to lay the table with. Jacob looked innocently around the room and I quickly bustled over to the oven to take out the dinner. Jacob helped me to dish up, helping himself to an incredibly large portion that only just managed to fit onto the plate, and we all sat down at the table. I perched on the chair next to Jacob and opposite Charlie. The conversation went from fishing, to Jacob's car, to Charlie's day at work and then to the baseball season as everybody ate, complementing the food profusely. The plates were almost clean now and the conversation about sports was coming to a gradual close. Jacob grasped my hand under the table and looked sideways at me. I simply nodded.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Err, Dad. Charlie. Bella and I have some news."

Charlie, who had been about to take a bite of his enchilada suddenly closed his mouth, his fork still raised in midair, shocked by how Jacob had addressed us as a couple.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Err, yeah," my voice shook and I could feel myself blushing. "Dad, Jacob and I are..." I didn't know how to finish the sentence but Jacob picked up where I left off.

"We're seeing each other... as a couple."

There was silence, Charlie's fork was still motionless in midair, Billy's mouth slightly open. A minute passed and the silence pounded against my ears as Charlie looked from me to Jacob.

"A couple?" he said slowly.

"Yes," I answered.

"Like... like a boyfriend and girlfriend couple?"

"Err... well yes," Jacob looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I smiled. "I guess so."

There was yet more silence.

"But what about... _him_?" Charlie asked suspiciously, obviously referring to Edward. I was glad that he didn't say his name.

"Let's just say that I took your advice Dad," I explained. "I learned to love what's good for me. You were right. He's not in the picture anymore."

Jacob squeezed my hand under the table.

"Are you serious?" Charlie looked dumbfounded. Billy was still silent, looking equally as taken aback.

I nodded, a small smile lifting the corners of my mouth.

"Bella... that's..." Charlie said. "That's fantastic!" He beamed at Jacob and I. "I can't believe this! I've known that you were perfect for each other from the word 'go'. I'm so glad you've seen sense!" He got up and walked over to the other side of the table and hugged me. It was my turn to be taken aback now. I had not expected a reaction this good! He clapped Jacob on the back and turned to Billy, who now was wearing an expression of upmost happiness on his face.

"Well Jake," he said. "You've finally got her. I'm happy for you, son."

"Thanks Dad," said Jacob quietly.

Billy and Jacob stayed until late. After dinner we all sat in the living room, Billy and Charlie engrossed in a baseball game on TV, Jacob and I curled up on the sofa together, talking softly and occasionally stealing a sneaky kiss when we knew that we weren't being watched. Charlie was in a better mood than I had seen him in for weeks. Jacob and I said a quick goodbye when it was time for them to leave. I would have liked very much to kiss him and hug him for hours but with our Dads watching we settled for a brief hug, a kiss on the cheek and a whispered "love you."

Once they had left, Charlie helped me to clean up.

"Bells," he said in a slightly serious tone. "I'm really happy for you and Jake. And so happy that you finally got rid of Edwin or whatever his name was. I didn't like that guy. I didn't like the effect he had on you. Anyway, I want you to promise me that you and Jake will be... safe, you know? You've been friends for a while and now that you're in a relationship things will probably move much faster than normal. Just... be safe."

"I will Dad. Thanks." I appreciated Charlie's words of advice and was incredibly glad that he had no idea that our relationship had already gone _much_ further than he realised.


	8. Chapter 8 Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are brilliant! I quickly added this chapter in as I really like Rosalie's story and wanted to incorporate it into my story somewhere. Plus, I feel that I've neglected some of the other characters in my writing because I've been focussing so much upon Bella, Jacob and Edward. So just a quick chapter here, the next one will be up very soon. Oh and thanks to U2 for the chapter title!**

Chapter 8 – Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me.

_Jacob and I were locked in a passionate embrace, his tongue tickling against mine, his hot skin setting mine on fire. We were both naked and I was sat on his lap with my arms wrapped around him on my beautiful, king size, mahogany bed that was adorned with crisp, white sheets. I moaned into his mouth as he softly caressed my breasts, his free hand moving down my stomach to my centre that was burning with arousal and longing. _

_ But there was an odd, tapping sound in the background. It was distracting. Jacob didn't seem to have noticed it and started playing his fingers up and down my silky, wet folds. The tapping noise continued. _

Stop it!_ I thought to myself but it persisted annoyingly. I turned my head away from Jacob and saw that Edward was flying outside my window, eerily suspended in midair but with no wings to keep him flying. His grin was revengeful and menacing, his eyes red and hungry as he tapped on my window with one, long, outstretched finger._

My eyes flew open and cold air filled my lungs as I gasped, Edward's haunting face vanishing. But the tapping noise was still there, coming from my window. My heart skipped a beat. I was suddenly afraid. What was making the noise? I mind instantly flashed to Victoria and I imagined her flaming red hair, her piercing red eyes and her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarling, bloodthirsty expression. Had she finally come to get me?

Another tap rapped against my window. I lifted myself slowly out of bed and walked to the window, every creak of the floorboards under my feet making my heart jump in terror. I took in a deep breath that I half expected to be my last before looking out of the window. But there was no one there. Something small and hard flew up from the ground and hit the glass with a small tapping sound, causing me to look down. A tall figure with blonde hair was looking up at me, throwing small stones at my window. I slid the window open and poked my head out.

"Rosalie? What are you doing?" I hissed through my teeth, hoping that Charlie hadn't heard anything.

"Move back Bella," she whispered back and she leapt up the side of my house and through the open window with incredible speed and grace.

The light from the full moon illuminated her beautiful features, her skin glowing in an odd, pearlescent way. Her long, wavy blonde hair fell to below her breasts, blowing gently in the subtle breeze that flowed through my open window. She simply stood there, still and silent, her eyes darting from my face to various points around my room, obviously not knowing where to look. I cleared my throat awkwardly, Rosalie and I had never seen eye to eye and she had always acted in a more hostile manner than the other members of the Cullen family. "Err, hi," I said nervously.

She gave a forced smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice uneasy.

She shook her beautiful head. "I heard what happened between you and Edward, literally you were screaming at him so loudly that I my supernatural hearing was rendered completely useless," her voice was cool and steady. I blushed, but knew that she would not be able to see it in the darkness. "Alice told me the rest. Well, not even she really knows the details but she got the gist." She paused. "Edward hasn't come home yet but Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper have gone out to find him."

My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly in a mixture of nervous guilt and shock. "He'll be fine, don't worry," she added quickly when she saw the emotions that illustrated my face.

I closed my mouth and nodded blandly, letting my hair fall into a curtain around my face.

"I just..." Rosalie was hesitant as she tried to formulate her words so that they reflected what she was thinking. "I'm sorry that you and Edward... didn't... you know... work out."

"It's okay," I said in a small, timid voice.

"I'm sad for my brother of course," she explained. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you made the right decision, even though you've still managed to find someone who isn't quite... _human_."

My eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Why was Rosalie happy that I had broken her Brother's heart? Was she really that desperate not to have me in her family that she would wish that hideous pain and suffering onto someone? "Okay..." I murmured.

"You have an amazing gift Bella, I would trade anything to become human again. This life... being a vampire isn't something that I would have chosen had I been given the choice. And there you were, willing to just throw away the thing I longed for more than anything else, your human life, a heartbeat, a soul, the opportunity to have children, to grow old, to not have your life controlled by this thirst. That's the reason why we never saw eye to eye Bella, the reason why I could never like you and accept you into our family as easily as everybody else. I'm so jealous of what you have, what you were ready to discard."

I continued to look at my feet, my curtain of hair hiding my expression of deepest guilt.

"I'm glad that you have chosen Jacob. I'm glad that you have seen sense."

I reached up and tucked one side of my hair behind my ears and gave a small smile. I sat down on the edge of the bed and she followed suit, perching delicately as far away from me as she could, still staring at me with her strange coloured eyes.

"I never realised that you felt that way," my voice was barely a whisper.

"Edward never told you my story, did he?" she asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head. "Would you like to hear it? It doesn't have a happy ending, but maybe it will help you to understand."

"Yes, I would like to hear it," I turned my body slightly and looked up at her stunning beauty. Her full red lips were slightly open, wondering where to begin.

"I had always been beautiful," her voice was very quiet and it shook slightly. "I was big headed about it. I met a man named Royce King, he was handsome, educated and came from a rich, powerful family. It was nineteen thirty three and though I was only the same age as you, when he proposed to me I was ready for all of it. I wanted marriage and to spend the rest of my life with him. But there was one thing I wanted more than anything else. My friend Vera had a child, a beautiful baby boy with dark, curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and dimpled cheeks. Though Vera was plain, though she was not wealthy or in any way extraordinary, I envied her deeply. I wanted a child of my own. I planned a life with Royce, I saw us living in a large manor house with our beautiful blonde children playing together in the vast expanse of garden. We would have servants and money, a life of plenty and comfort. I thought that he loved me. He held me, he told me I was beautiful, he bought me gorgeous dresses and took me to fancy parties to show me off. Being with him thrilled me, his kisses sent me head over heels. I realise now how naive I was. He had never loved me, he had no respect for me. I was walking home from Vera's house on a cold, dark evening; a strange mist lurked in the air, the ground was laced with a sprinkling of snow. Royce was drunk with a gang of his friends and they caught up with me. They spoke to me with teasing catcalls, Royce ripped off my clothes, they beat me, raped me and left me to die. That's when Carlisle found me."

I was frozen with shock as Rosalie's story came to a close and she stared straight in front of her, blank and unblinking. I had never known. I hadn't realised that Rosalie's dislike for me was stemmed from her dark past and her longing to be human, I just thought that she was a bit of a bitch.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my quiet voice laced with the unbelievable guilt that I felt. "I never knew."

"It's okay," she gave a small smile. "I got my revenge. I killed him and his friends. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm a monster. I always will be. I'll never have children or grow old or do any of the things that humans take for granted. But at least you know now and at least you are remaining human. I hope that you still visit us even though you're not with Edward anymore. I hope that we can be... friends." She pursed her lips, this was obviously very difficult for her.

"Of course," I said softly.

"Thank you. I have to leave now. Goodbye Bella." She rose from the bed, leapt out of my window and was swallowed by the night.


	9. Chapter 9 They Fight, Romeo Falls

**As much as I love Stephenie Meyer I find the way that Edward reacts to certain situations completely unbelievable. If a werewolf kisses your fiancé and then says she's in love with him you don't just say "that's okay I want you to be happy." I mean, I know Edward has developed a great deal of patience and understanding in his many years but come on! He's still, in essence, a man and I don't think that he's going to take Bella's change of heart lying down! Thanks to crayola music for the great idea for this chapter. I have to admit, I was rather chuffed with myself when I thought of the name for this chapter, it's very appropriate! Enjoy!**

They Fight, Romeo Falls

I had jumped out of bed as soon as the numbers on my alarm clock read 07.00 am. The alarm bleeped unnecessarily and I slammed my finger on the 'off' button. I had slept uneasily since Rosalie's night time visit and had been lying awake for the past hour, watching the numbers on my clock changing painfully slowly, waiting for an acceptable time to get up. I had said to Jacob that I would be in La Push at 9 am but couldn't resist the idea of getting there early. If I was lucky he would still be in bed and I could... surprise him. Charlie had taken Billy fishing, as was customary for them to do on Sundays, so his house would be empty again. I blushed as I thought of the numerous activities we could participate in while we were in the house alone.

After showering I rummaged through my drawers, cursing the fact that I didn't own many sets of matching, sexy underwear. I desperately needed to go shopping. Hoping that it wasn't too early, I picked up my phone and dialled Angela's number.

"Bella!" she said excitedly when she answered.

"Hey, Ang. Didn't wake you did I?"

"Ugh, I wish. I'm up early studying for finals. I can't wait until it's all over," she grumbled.

The finals were looming closer, only one, short week away. "Yeah me too," I agreed.

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping with me in Seattle when we're done with all our exams. I'm desperately in need of some new clothes."

"Me too! That sounds great. But I thought you hated shopping?"

"Well it's not my favourite thing to do but I can't really avoid it much longer. Plus we need to spend more time together, I miss you Ang." I had been distancing myself from the few friends that I had in Forks, under the impression that I would be leaving them soon anyway and wanting to make the separation easier. I could not take back my inexcusable behaviour when Edward had left. I had abandoned them completely and deeply regretted it.

"Yeah, I know, I miss you too. So how's you and Edward?"

My heart stopped. It hadn't even occurred to me that I would have to explain to everyone at school tomorrow why Edward and I weren't talking. I strongly doubted that he would even come into school but there was still the possibility that I would have to see him and sit next to him in all of my lessons. The thought made me feel sick with worry.

"Err..." I stammered. "We kinda... broke up."

"WHAT?" Angela shrieked. "Oh my god. How? When? Why?"

"It just wasn't working. I feel like I've been walking for the past year with blinkers on, only ever seeing him. But now it's like someone's taken them off and I'm seeing everything in a different light. He wasn't good for me, he couldn't give me what I wanted," I confessed. Talking to Angela was so easy.

"Oh Bella, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay! I'm happy now... remember Jacob Black?"

"Hrmm, the tall, dark and handsome one who's blatantly in love with you?"

I grinned at her accurate description. "Yeah, well I'm with him now."

"Oh my god, really? He's so gorgeous! I'm so happy for you!"

We spent the next 10 minutes talking animatedly about our relationships and organised a shopping trip the Saturday after exams were over.

I eventually decided to wear some lacy black underwear and pulled my clothes over the top. There was a knock on the door and I frowned. I wasn't expecting any visitors and I prayed that it wasn't any of the Cullen's on my doorstep. I walked downstairs and opened the door hesitantly.

Jacob was stood there, toweringly tall, dressed in his dark jeans and a tight black t shirt. His tanned, handsome face was pulled into a grin, his straight, white teeth contrasting against his dark skin tone.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused but filled with happiness at the sight of him.

"Changed my mind," he said in his deep voice. "We haven't done it in your bed yet." He walked forwards and scooped me up in his arms, kissing me with abandon. I could taste his pleasure at our reunion on his full, soft lips.

"Do you know how much I wanted you in my bed last night Bells?"

"Why? What would you want _me _to be in your bed for?" I teased as I bit his lower lip gently.

"Hrmm," Jacob furrowed his dark eyebrows in mock puzzlement. "I guess I'll just have to show you."

He bolted towards the stairs with me still in his arms, his lips pressed against mine. When he reached my bedroom he threw me onto the bed, biting his bottom lip as he watched my breasts bounce with the motion. He climbed on top of me, nestling himself in between my legs and pushed his already hard arousal against my centre.

"Jake," I exclaimed in surprise. "You're..." I glanced down at his crotch where his member bulged against the restraint of his jeans.

He growled playfully and kissed me. His tongue danced against mine and I was consumed by urgency. I wanted him... now!

I kissed him back forcefully. My hands were tugging on his hair and I breathed in his warm, familiar scent that drove me crazy. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was as my t shirt was soon being torn off and thrown to the floor, his following suit seconds later. My breasts bounced out of the confines of my bra and he threw that to the floor too. He groaned as he devoured my breasts with his tongue, sucking and lapping at my nipples so that they became erect. He kissed down my body, his hands still massaging my breasts and kissed me through my jeans. He slipped them off easily and moaned as he felt my wet panties, licking and sucking my juices through the lacy material.

"Mmm Bells," he groaned as he tasted me. He grabbed my underwear with his teeth and pulled them down before plunging his tongue inside me. I moaned and gasped as his hot, wet tongue lapped at my tender folds. He moved upwards and made swirling motions over my clit that had become hard with arousal and grasped it delicately with his teeth. I screamed in pleasure as his tongue darted over my soaking centre and he slowly pushed one finger inside of me, curling it round to gently stroke my sensitive spot as he lapped and nibbled at my clit.

I could feel the release mounting as Jacob worked me with his tongue and finger. My head span and I panted hard, moaning uncontrollably, my entire body tensing, my back arching. Then suddenly the pleasure overthrew me and I came, screaming his name and he pumped me with his finger to keep me going.

He withdrew his finger and looked into my eyes seductively as he licked the juices off. The look of teasing satisfaction on his beautiful face was enough to make me want to come again.

He got to his feet and I pulled him by the waist of his jeans back on top of me, kissing him wildly, tasting myself in his breath and on his tongue. I rolled him off me and kissed down his naked torso, over the smooth definition of his perfect stomach muscles and the masculine v that led down to his arousal. I undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his huge, throbbing member. I groaned and bit my bottom lip as I looked at it with desire and then ran my tongue along the long shaft, from the bottom to the tip. He let out a deep, rumbling moan as my silky tongue devoured him greedily. I took his arousal into my mouth, my tongue lapping over it as my lips grasped him tightly. He tasted warm and salty... amazing. I groaned and moved my mouth slowly up and down, the tip of my tongue lapping delicately over the juices at the tip.

"Oh... god... Bells..." he gasped my name, his hands grasping the sheets. "That feels... unnggghhh..."

I smiled wickedly at his pleasure and moved my lips down as close to the base as I could, but it was impossible for me to fit his whole dick into my mouth. I lapped up his salty excitement, my lips slipping up and down as I sucked my cheeks in to rub them against his shaft.

"Uhhhh... ohhh... Bells," he moaned loudly and I looked up into his dark onyx eyes that were staring at my lips around his hard cock. I didn't break eye contact, looking at him with eyes filled with lust as I licked and sucked him, driving him crazy. He let out a low gasping groan and his whole body shuddered. His cum flooded my mouth, salty and warm and I swallowed it hungrily, still not taking my eyes off him.

He pulled me up by my arms and sat me on top of him, still panting. He kissed me but broke off quickly, gasping desperately for air. I kissed his neck and chest, giving him time to compose himself.

"Bells that was..." he said breathlessly. "The way you looked at me... it just pushed me over the edge."

I couldn't help feeling extremely smug having given Jacob such a good orgasm. I grinned mischievously. "You tasted good."

"Unnghhh..." he groaned and kissed me hard. His hands groped my breasts firmly and he sucked my tongue into his mouth, moaning against my lips. I felt him bulge against my centre, hard and ready once more.

"Jake!" I said in a surprised voice. "Again?"

"Hell yes Bells! I'm always ready for you."

He kissed me again and I filled with excitement, moisture pooling at my centre. He was more rough with me this time... and I most certainly wasn't complaining. I moaned loudly as his large hands kneaded my breasts, as he sucked my nipples into his mouth and grasped them between his teeth, swirling his rough tongue over them. I responded with equal force, biting his lower lip, nibbling his earlobe and neck, grasping his ass and digging my nails into his skin.

"I need you now!" he growled as he leant over and grabbed a condom from the pocket of his jeans. He rolled it on and pushed down on my hips so that I was sat on top of him, impaled by his huge, hard member.

We moaned simultaneously as I felt him filling me up, my core adjusting to accommodate the sheer size of him. The new position pushed him inside me even deeper than last time and I rocked my hips so I slid up and down on his dick. He bucked his hips at the same time, pushing himself in and out even further, his hands grasping my ass to control my movement. He bit and sucked at my nipples making me scream out in ecstasy. His abdomen ground against my clit and I felt my orgasm building quickly. His tongue was in my mouth, his breathing hard and ragged as he pounded my tight centre.

"Oh... god... Jake... yes... yes!" I screamed, unable to control the words that were pouring out of my mouth. He slammed into me one last time and I tensed, juices flooding over his arousal. As I came he reached down and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I screamed louder. My orgasm was the only thing in the world right now, all I could feel was ecstasy, all I could think of was pleasure. My head span and lights popped in front of my eyes as Jacob brought me to an explosive orgasm.

And then it was over... the release swept over me and I collapsed on top of Jacob, my head falling into the nook between his shoulder and neck.

He collapsed too, breathing hard. We lay there for a few minutes, our minds consumed by the earth shattering orgasms that we had just experienced. My heart was racing, the rapid drumbeat pounding in my ears.

"I love you," he whispered, snuggling closer into me.

"I love you," I whispered back. The curve between his neck and shoulders was so comfortable. I felt as though it was specifically designed for me, my head rested there perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

"That was amazing," I breathed as my heart rate began to slow.

"I wasn't too rough with you was I?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "I sorta got carried away."

"No," I laughed quietly. "Don't worry Jake, I'm not that breakable. I enjoyed it."

His lips curved into a smile and he kissed the top of my head.

It was, as always, raining in Forks so we stayed inside all day, watched movies, chatted, cooked lunch and baked a cake. Halfway through the baking however, Jacob flicked melted chocolate at me with a spoon.

"Hey!" I exclaimed angrily as chocolate spattered my face, neck and breasts. "What did you do that for?"

He grinned wickedly at me. "This."

And he lifted me up onto the counter, licking the chocolate from my skin. The sweet, enticing smell of the chocolate and Jacob's fiery tongue threw me into waves of arousal and we proceeded to make love on the kitchen counter.

"So..." he began as we ate the chocolate cake warm from the tin, hungry from the hard pounding that he had just given me. "Have you and Cullen officially broken up yet?"

I groaned internally, I knew that he would bring that up sooner or later.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "Yesterday evening."

"How did that go? Was he mad?"

"Hrmm," I deliberated falsely. "It was kinda hard to distinguish his feelings through him calling me a whore and then jumping out of my window."

"He WHAT?" Jacob exploded. He had been leaning casually against the kitchen counter but had now risen to his full and rather substantial height, his fists clenched. "He called you a whore?" A deep, rumbling growl issued from his chest.

"Yep," my lips wrapped around the 'p' and made a purposeful popping noise. "He said that you would hurt me and leave me but not before you had used me like some common whore." My tone was offhand and casual, I really couldn't have cared less about what Edward had said.

"I can't believe he said that!" Jacob roared. "I would never leave you! I'm going to rip that blood sucker a new one!"

"Ugh Jake, just forget it okay? He's just jealous. I don't give a damn what he thinks."

Suddenly Jacob stiffened, his broad shoulders tensing, his nostrils flaring. "Speak of the devil," he snarled and he bolted towards my front door.

"Jake!" I yelled after him, untying my apron and flinging it to the floor before dashing after him.

Jacob and Edward were standing on the small patch of lawn next to my house, their eyes throwing daggers at each other. Jacob was much taller than Edward, he towered over him powerfully, his strong arms tensed, his hands curled into fists. Edward was semi crouched in a slightly feline manner, his hands were open in front of his face which was glowering with menacing rage.

"You called her a _whore_?" Jacob growled through his teeth that were clenched together furiously.

"I don't deny it," Edward said coolly but his voice shook with anger. "It's what you've turned her into you immature, sex crazed, mongrel."

I was shocked as I saw Jacob's lips curl into a grin, not in the happy way that he always smiled at me, but in a leering, spiteful way.

"Stop it!" Edward snarled and I realised that Jacob was showing him images that he knew would drive Edward crazy with jealousy.

"You're just bitter because I can give her what she wants leech, without ripping out her throat in the process," Jacob sneered.

"She is mine!" Edward spat. "I could have given her more than you could, you filthy disgusting beast."

"She's not a prize to be won!" Jacob retaliated, his stance becoming more defensive. "Just listen to yourself. '_She's mine_' who the hell do you think you are? No wonder she left you."

Edward snarled frighteningly and leapt towards Jacob, his fist raised and I shrieked in fear. Jacob ducked at lightning speed to dodge the blow and whipped around to aim a punch at Edward. His body was shuddering violently.

"No Jacob!" I screamed. "Don't phase! People will see!"

Jacob seemed to hear my words of warning and gritted his teeth together, still dodging and aiming punches. They always missed each other by inches, both equally fast and strong, neither of them able to unleash their full power due to the fact that people would be able to see them. They were locked in a fist fight, man on man with no supernatural aid aside from strength and speed.

Jacob caught Edward around the neck but Edward threw him to the ground and raised his leg, ready to kick him in the stomach but Jacob sprang to his feet and dodged the kick by inches.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs for them to stop but my words were unheard. The cold rain spattered against my skin but I barely noticed it. I watched in terror as Jacob's fist grazed the hard skin of Edward's face, my voice growing hoarse and tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind me. I whipped around and saw Charlie jumping out from his police cruiser and haring towards the two men who were still locked in the brawl.

Suddenly Jacob's fist made contact with Edward's jaw, there was a cracking sound and Edward fell to the ground.

"That's enough!" Charlie roared. He had reached them now and had grabbed Jacob's arm to stop him from laying another punch into Edward's granite face. Charlie barely came up to Jacob's shoulders in height and could have been shaken off by him easily but Jacob stopped, slowly lowering his arm, looking at Edward with disgust. Edward stared back at him, putting his hand to his jaw and rising slowly from the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Charlie yelled at them both, his arm still stretched out to stop Jacob from pouncing again.

"Edward showed up here and insulted Bella," Jacob growled, his voice low and fierce. "He was trying to get her back."

"You're quite right _Jacob_," Edward sneered as he spoke his name. "I wanted to talk some sense into her and make her see that she is much too good for... for someone like _you_."

Jacob snarled again but Charlie put his hand on his chest. "It's over between you and Bella, Edward," Charlie said loudly, his voice authoritative and clear. "I'm glad that my daughter has seen sense and realised what's good for her. I don't want you to interfere with her life ever again, you hear me? You left her as good as dead and then you come back expecting everything to be back to normal!" He let out a barking laugh. "My daughter is not an idiot. She's seen what's good for her and it isn't _you._ Now leave. And if you ever set a foot near her again I won't hesitate to put a restraining order on you."

Edward had lost the fight as he had lost me, but I felt no pity towards him as he glared at Jacob and Charlie, turned on his heel and walked silently into the trees that surrounded my house.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Charlie looked up at him, his voice was still hard but with an edge of concern. "Are you hurt?"

Jacob shook his head, his body still trembling slightly. Charlie turned to look at me and I was suddenly brought back to earth, I had been standing frozen in shock.

Charlie walked back to the house, leaving me to face Jacob. I walked slowly up to him and he turned his head away from the woods where Edward had disappeared, his expression softening instantly as he laid his eyes on me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about that," he said slowly.

I didn't understand why he was apologising. "Don't be sorry, he got what he deserved," I said quietly. "Thank you for defending me."

"I'll always defend you and protect you. Believe me, you won't have to deal with him again."

I nodded and looked into the trees. "Is he gone?" I spoke in a low whisper.

"Yeah, he broke into a run as soon as he was out of sight," Jacob sighed and turned to look into my eyes.

"How's your hand?" I asked, lifting it gently into my small hand.

"Oh this?" he said absently, raising his hand to his face to examine it. It was slightly swollen but otherwise it looked in remarkably good shape considering it had just been ploughed into Edward's marble face.

He grinned. "Wolves heal fast, remember?"

**It's may be a little while before I post the next chapter as I'm going to Paris for a few days :) And then I have a biology exam to revise for... ugh! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Love, Sex, Magic

**Sorry about the delay for this chapter- I've been suffering from writer's block. Paris was brilliant though I failed to see the romantic side of it as it's so busy and chaotic! This chapter and the next one were meant to just be one chapter but it was way too long so I split them up. Hope you enjoy it!**

**A/N: I have no idea if there actually is a college in Port Angeles but let's just assume that there is!**

Chapter 10- Love, Sex, Magic

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Exams suddenly arrived as if from nowhere and the whole of senior year was feverish and sleep deprived, walking along the corridors with their heads buried in 'Romeo and Juliet' and reciting exam answers over lunch, their eyes puffy and hair tousled. I saw Jacob less than I would have liked as we were both revising hard for our finals and I was working overtime at Newton's to get more money for college. Jacob and I had both received letters confirming our places at Port Angeles College where he would be studying business and mechanics and I would be studying English. I had withdrawn my applications to Dartmouth and all the other ridiculous colleges that Edward had forced me to apply to as well as Alaska, I didn't need to go to somewhere cold and far away anymore. Port Angeles wasn't the biggest or the best college but it was local and meant that I could be close to Jacob, who had no choice but to stay near home because of his pack duties. To my immense surprise, Angela and Ben had also decided to stay local. Ben had an apprenticeship with a building company in Forks and Angela wanted to stay close to him, she would be studying Philosophy at the same college as me. We had already agreed to share a room and I found myself looking forward to college more than I had expected to.

Edward hadn't shown up at school which I was immensely relieved by. Angela was a great friend, she hadn't told anybody about my breakup with Edward or my relationship with Jacob and had helped me to get back into the friendship circle. Though Lauren and Jessica were still giving me the cold shoulder, Mike, Eric, Ben, Tyler and many others welcomed me back with open arms. Since Jessica had asked me why Edward was not in school and I had told her the truth it had become common knowledge that Edward and I were no longer together and people seemed to be more comfortable around me because of it. Alice and Jasper were still at school, desperate to keep up their normal, human persona and finish their exams. Though I knew it would mean nothing to Edward if he didn't graduate for the hundredth time, other people in the school were starting to wonder why he was missing the finals and how it would impact upon his future if he didn't take the exams, not that they really cared much. Alice and Jasper were still friendly as always and Alice had impressed upon me that she didn't resent me in the slightest for breaking her brother's heart and was just glad that I was happy.

The last day of finals finally dawned and I felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt that I had done well in my exams, English was a doddle and endless amounts of revision had helped me to even feel confident about my calculus grade. Everyone was in a state of elation at their new found freedom. I was greatly surprised that I was actually looking forward to my shopping trip with Angela, something that would usually have made my stomach turn. Maybe I was finally learning to have fun! I felt lighter and happier than I had ever done before and I was certain that it was because of Jacob.

Jacob had worked himself to the bone with revising for his exams on top of his pack duties and was undoubtedly exhausted. The few times that we had seen each other we hadn't had sex and he often just fell asleep, curled up against me. He was always apologetic for wasting his time sleeping but I found it comforting to know that I now had a boyfriend who relied on the human weaknesses of sleep and food as much as I did. Though the lack of sex was frustrating I fully intended to make the most of it and spice things up once the exams were over. I had been on the pill for over a week now so it would be nice to have sex with absolutely no barriers between us... not even a thin, latex one. After shopping with Angela I planned to see Jacob for a couple of hours before going to Sam and Leah's party- they had announced their engagement last week.

It was overcast in Forks but at least it wasn't raining. I pulled on my jeans and Ugg boots but didn't bother with a rain coat as it was usually warmer in Seattle and we would be under the cover of numerous department stores, and waited for Angela to pick me up. Her green Ford Focus pulled up outside my house at 8am so that we would have plenty of time to shop and we drove to Seattle, chatting about the exams, gossiping about the people at school and listening to pop music. I hadn't listened to music in ages and it was oddly uplifting. I didn't care much for the cheesy lyrics and beats of pop music but we laughed at we sang along to it. Angela commented on how happy I seemed and I blushed as she put it all down to Jacob.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," she said, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her. "Edward was good looking and he obviously loved you but he was always so serious and brooding. Jacob's much more light and free... it's rubbing off on you."

I couldn't stop myself from beaming. "So how's you and Ben?" I asked.

"Yeah we're pretty good," she replied. "Looking forward to college and everything. It's just..." she hesitated and bit her lip. "Well you probably won't know what I mean because you and Jacob are still in the 'can't keep your hands off each other' stage but me and Ben... well we've been together for a while now and it just needs... spicing up a little." She laughed nervously.

"Nah, I know what you mean," I said. Though I wasn't experiencing that at all with Jacob, I had heard Renee say the same thing numerous times. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Well I want to spend some time in Victoria's Secret, get some new underwear and stuff and..." she paused nervously, "... don't be mad okay?"

I frowned. "Mad about what?"

She grinned mischievously. "I booked us in at a salon in Seattle."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "I don't need a haircut."

"It's not for your head hair," she smirked and, noticing the baffled expression on my face, added, "It's for a bikini wax."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh come on Bella, please," she bedded. "I don't want to go in on my own and Jacob might like it..."

I felt my lips curve into a grin. "Yeah... yeah that could be fun..."

**Jacob's POV**

I bounded along happily, my tongue lolling out of the side of my mouth as I stretched my muscles, finally free from the weight of exams. It felt good to get away from the exhausting cycle of school, revision, exams and patrolling now that the finals were over at last. I ran alongside Quil and Embry.

'_What time are you going to the party tonight?'_ Quil thought.

'_About 8 or 9, Bella's coming around for a couple of hours beforehand,'_ I returned my thoughts and fought hard to stop images of what I wanted to do to Bella from flooding into my mind, not wanting to send my pack members into horny rages.

'_Nice to see you're keeping your thoughts under wraps a bit more now,'_ Embry laughed at me inside his head.

'_Yeah,' _Quil agreed. '_I was getting tired of having to go home and wank after every patrol with you Jake.'_

_ 'Shut up!' _I thought, gritting my teeth together. '_And Quil since when did you get tired of wanking?'_

_ 'Fair point,' _thought Quil as he shrugged his wolf shoulders.

'_Ugh Quil stop thinking about it!' _I growled.

_'What?' _Quil struggled to keep his thoughts innocent.

'_About wanking over thoughts of ramming Bella,'_ Embry thought bluntly.

_'Hey now you're thinking about it too!' _Quil exclaimed.

_'Argh!'_ I growled and pushed myself forwards, speeding ahead of my two friends, the wind rippling through my russet brown hair. Patrolling had recently been completely uneventful. There were no traces that vampires had been close to the border at all, not even that red headed leech who wanted Bella dead. It made me feel oddly uneasy that she had suddenly given up on hunting Bella but I didn't want to think about that right now. I would be thankful when patrolling was over and I could go home to think about Bella in peace.

...

Once home I stripped off and stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over my skin and hair which was dusty and muddy from running around the border. I still had two hours before Bella arrived. I missed her terribly. It was as though I wasn't quite whole when she wasn't with me. I felt cold and empty, but it was almost worth feeling like this for the elation and relief I felt at our reunions. When I saw her I felt my heart quicken and my body fill with warmth, it was like coming home. My lips always curved into her favourite grin and as soon as her small, delicate body was in my arms and I could smell her soft, warm scent of strawberries and honey and so many other luscious scents combined into one, perfect aroma, my heart felt whole once more.

She was so beautiful, even if she did not see it in herself, to me she was perfect. Her deep mahogany hair shone so many shades of brown when the light bounced off it; it was soft under my fingers, ending just below her small, pink nipples. Her chocolate eyes sparkled as though she was looking at hundreds of tiny fairy lights when she looked at me. In those eyes I had seen unimaginable depths and my love for her reflected back upon me. Her lips were red, soft and full melting against mine with every kiss. Her skin, so pale in comparison to mine, was soft, tender, smooth and flawless. Her breasts were small and perfect, fitting perfectly into my hands, her pink, pert nipples hardening as I ran my tongue over them and sucked them into my mouth.

I groaned, feeling myself becoming hard at the thought of her, immensely glad that I was no longer in wolf form and could enjoy these thoughts in privacy. I had wanted to save my pleasure for Bella tonight but I just couldn't wait that long. The thought of her was filling me up, consuming my mind and body. I grew harder and grasped my dick firmly with my hand. I thought of Bella's petite frame, the curves of her hips, her ass, her slender legs and her pussy, tight and wet, ready for me. She bit her lip and moaned softly as I pushed my hard dick inside her. Her eyes were wide and filled with lust, staring at me as I entered her deeper.

I groaned as I worked myself with my hand, slipping up and down my shaft that was wet with excitement and water from the shower. Thinking of making love to Bella was pushing me over the edge. She moaned my name loudly, throwing her head backwards, her hair rippling behind her, her lips open as she gasped for air, her breasts rising and falling as she breathed, bouncing slightly as I thrust into her harder... faster...

I groaned, the floodgates opened and I came, moaning Bella's name.

I was slightly embarrassed by how quickly I had just climaxed but, then again, it had been over a week. I finished in the shower, dressed in Bella's favourite smart, black shirt and dark jeans and waited for her to arrive.

...

The roaring sound of her truck pulling up in front of my house made my heart leap with happiness. I felt my dick throb and grow slightly harder... how embarrassing. Thank god I had convinced Billy to go over to the Clearwater's for a couple of hours. I needed Bella now and I didn't want her to have to stay quiet.

Her small fist rapped on my door and I bounded over to answer it. Bella stood in the doorway, petite and perfect. Her hair was styled into natural, soft, wavy curls that framed her face and fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a tight, black dress that plunged low over her breasts, revealing her subtle cleavage. My eyes followed the material downwards where it clung to the gorgeous curves of her waist and hips and to where the dress ended, midway down her thigh, leaving a lot more leg on show than Bella would usually have liked. Her slender legs were hidden by black stockings and she was wearing strappy, black heels. Bella in heels? I snapped my eyes back up to her face. She looked different somehow, she was still alabaster pale and beautiful but her eyes were smoky and seductive. She looked at me through her long, black eyelashes.

"Hey," I breathed, wondering how long I had been staring at her- forever, it seemed.

"Hey," her voice purred. She even sounded different, flirtatious and enticing.

I walked forwards and grasped her in my arms, feeling my body warm at her touch, my heart beating quickly. I kissed her warm lips, tasted her sweet breath. I wanted all of her so badly. It was like a frenzy began when I saw her... I needed her.

"I missed you so much," I said softly. "You look amazing." I kissed her again. Her lips were slightly open and I played my tongue against them, willing them to open further and let me in. I wound my arm tightly around her tiny waist and pulled her closer towards my body as my other hand tangled itself in her soft hair, supporting her head as she kissed me back, hard and urgent. I stifled a groan from rumbling up from my chest and felt my dick growing harder as we kissed passionately. She seemed to notice and pressed herself into it, moving her body from side to side slightly so that it rubbed against my boxers.

She broke off from the kiss and stroked the side of my face with her fingers, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I missed you too baby," she crooned and planted a small kiss on my lips that were desperate for more. She reached down and grabbed my dick through my jeans, her eyes alight with lust as she felt how hard I was. I groaned at her touch and throbbed harder.

"Looks like someone else missed me too," she said sweetly as she grasped me harder. She looked deep into my eyes and bit her lower lip tantalisingly. "Guess we'll have to do something about that."

Caught off guard by her hand on my dick I felt her push me backwards and my body thudded hard into the wall. Bella was on her knees and my jeans and boxers were down before I could even catch my breath. I looked down at the top of her head and let out a gasping moan as she wrapped her tiny hand around my huge, hard cock and slowly moved up and down my shaft.

"Mmm," she moaned delicately as she looked at my dick, a combination of adoration and lust adorning her beautiful face, driving me crazy with longing. Her head moved forwards and her small, pink tongue lapped at the head, tasting the juices of my excitement. A shock of electricity rushed through me at the contact of her tongue and I let out another deep groan. She made another crooning noise at my pleasure and opened her mouth slightly, taking my cock into her warm, wet mouth, her tongue sliding over my dick as her lips moved me in and out. My body tensed, my hands clenched. Why was there nothing to grab? I looked down at her lips wrapped around my dick and grasped her hair with one hand, the other hand grabbing her shoulder. At first my grasp was only gentle but then she let out a small groan as she moved her hands, her lips and her tongue simultaneously on my cock, sending a wave of ecstasy through me and my grip tightened. I pulled on her hair and clasped her shoulder as I groaned, "oh... god... Bella."

She sucked and lapped at my dick with enthusiasm... I was getting carried away, consumed with pleasure...

_No!_ I growled inside my head and I grasped her under the arms, pulling her to her feet. She looked at me, her eyes seductive and her lips pouted innocently. Another rumble issued from my chest and I pushed her backwards against the dining table. Her back arched over it, pushing her breasts out and I lifted her up effortlessly, one hand underneath her thigh, the other around her waist, onto the table before devouring her perfect, full lips with my own. She let out a small, throaty moan.

I ran my hands all over her body, feeling the soft material of her tight dress. I grasped her breasts and kneaded them hard, desperately wanting more of her. The urgency to see her naked was about to overthrow me. Her small hands were running under my shirt, stroking my broad, muscular shoulders and scratching gently down my back. My skin shivered at her touch. I slipped the straps of her dress from her shoulders and kissed the small part of pale, smooth skin that they had cruelly covered up, my lips gradually moving downwards to run my tongue in between her breasts. I pulled the dress down desperately and she lifted her hips to assist me. It slid off her and onto the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. Bella had obviously had fun on her shopping trip today. Her breasts were covered by a black, silk bra which pushed up her breasts into amazing cleavage. I moved my eyes down her body slowly, greedily drinking in her appearance. Her flat stomach, her waist, her hips, her silk panties with a lace trim attached to which were suspenders and stockings and as my eyes devoured her slim legs I noticed that she was still wearing heels. It took a lot of restraint to stop myself from coming there and then. This wasn't a Bella that I had ever seen before. To me she had always been beautiful and sexy but today she was seductive, flirtatious and so damn hot!

I looked at her and she stared back at me through her smoky eyes, her red lips slightly open, breathing heavily. Her hair was tousled and fell over to one side, slightly messy from when I had wrapped it around my fingers and her bra straps had fallen down, making her look even more seductive and wild. She propped herself up on her elbows and opened her legs to wrap them around my waist, pulling me closer towards her and grabbing the front of my shirt to pull my lips down towards hers.

Her kiss was rough and urgent. She ripped off my shirt and I pressed my body into hers, the feeling of her skin and the satin of her bra against my skin was driving me crazy. I ground my dick against her panties, feeling her wetness soaking through them and she groaned against my lips.

"Mmm Jake," she moaned as I undid her bra and kissed her breasts, pinching her hard nipples in between my fingers and lapping at them with my tongue. She reached her hand down and grasped my dick. "Why are you so hard?" It wasn't really a question, she knew that she looked hot and the effect that she was having on me.

"I'm always hard for you," I growled and bit her nipple. She let out a gasping moan.

I pushed her panties to one side, playing my fingers up and down her wet folds, circling her clit with my thumb and watching her mouth open to let out small moans of pleasure. My dick throbbed and I groaned at how wet she was. I wanted to feel her again. My dick moved towards her core, drawn to it like a magnet. She gave a throaty little moan and I rubbed my dick against her centre, groaning as her soft, wet folds slid against me. She looked deeply into my eyes and pulled me closer to her with her legs, thrusting me deep inside her.

She gasped and moaned as I stretched her core with my hard arousal, feeling her tight warm, wet depths. Without the barrier of a condom I could feel every part of her. She was hot and soft, her wetness silky and slippery against my dick. She tensed around me, making her even tighter and I pulled myself all the way out before slamming back into her. I was rough but she didn't complain. She moaned more loudly than she ever had before.

"Jake..." she gasped as she gripped the edges of the table, her knuckles white. I grabbed her hips and groaned as she said my name. I watched as her breasts bounced with every thrusting movement, her mouth open as she gasped for air and moaned, her hair rippling behind her as she threw back her head, her throat exposed and vulnerable.

She was too amazing... too gorgeous. She felt too good... too warm... too wet.

I pulled out of her and kissed from her neck down to her navel, ignoring her whimpers of longing to have my dick back inside of her. I pulled down her panties and stockings, took off her heels and kissed slowly up her thighs to her sweet centre.

I suddenly gasped.

"Bella..." I stammered. "What?..."

She giggled mischievously as I stood up straight, still looking at her centre. She was hairless, flawless. I had never really fantasised about Bella with no pubic hair but the effect was surprising. I loved it.

I gawped at her wordlessly.

"Aww, do you not like it?" she teased.

"Oh god Bells," I groaned and I kissed all over her centre, my eager tongue lapping up and down her folds, kissing her bare canvas, tasting her sweet excitement. She let out a gasp of surprise and moaned loudly.

She was close. I could taste her becoming wetter and more excited.

"Uhh... Jake... yes," she moaned.

I bit her clit gently and she shrieked with pleasure. But I wasn't going to allow her what she so desperately wanted that easily. She was obviously playing games... and I was going to join in too.

"Not yet Bells," I teased and I kissed back down her thighs as she whimpered in frustration. I swept her up into my arms and took her to the bedroom, kissing her furiously. I threw her on the bed and she positioned herself on all fours, looking around at me with dark eyes that sparkled with wild lust. She wiggled her ass and I growled, positioning myself behind her and thrusting into her. Her tight, wet pussy enveloped me and her ass wiggled sexily with every thrust that I gave. I grabbed her ass with my large hands.

"Bells..." I groaned uncontrollably. She tensed around my dick, her moans becoming louder, her breathing harder. My heart beat impossibly fast, my whole body was tensed, my breathing was ragged, the groans coming from my mouth were frequent and growling. I needed the release. I was deep inside her, she was becoming wetter, hotter.

"Jake... harder!" she cried out. I obeyed, pounding into her. The pleasure, the ecstasy was consuming me. My head span, my dick grew impossibly harder. All the pleasure, all the longing, all the lust and love that I had for Bella took over my body and she screamed as orgasm swept over both of us simultaneously.

Panting, we both fell down onto the bed and she curled up close to me, her cheeks flushed with the combination of my overwhelming body heat and her climax. We didn't speak for a few minutes, I just held her in my arms, listening to her heartbeat and her breathing.

"I love you Bells," I said softly and kissed her warm lips.

"I love you more," she whispered.

"Not possible," I grinned and hugged her tightly. "Especially after what you just did!"

She laughed quietly, the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. "So you err... like my new look?"

"Hell yes," I groaned into her ear. "You look so damn hot!"

"Mmm," she moaned softly as she moved her fingers slowly up and down my body. My skin was still tingling and sensitive and her touch sent shocks of electricity through my body. She trailed small kisses down my neck, her breath warm against my skin. Her hands were slowly moving lower, brushing over my distinctive, masculine v that led down to below my hips. I felt myself harden in anticipation. I couldn't help myself, my longing for her was never-ending. I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head, my lips touched hers lovingly and we made love over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11 Phasing Out

**Please review this chapter! Don't be afraid to criticise, if you think I should do something differently or if you feel that my writing isn't very good then tell me as I really want to improve! Bit of a fun chapter here, I enjoyed writing it. I'm glad that in my story Leah and Sam get their happily ever after :) thanks to those of you who have reviewed the story so far!**

Chapter 11- Phasing Out

JPOV

Bella got up slowly from the bed, her naked body illuminated by the pale glow of the full moon.

"Bells come back," I grumbled.

"Jake we aren't showing up late to the party," she said as she pulled on her underwear, reattached her stockings to her suspenders and slipped on her dress. "Get up."

I grumbled again and got out of the bed, sweeping Bella off her feet and into the Hollywood kiss pose. "Fine," I said before kissing her on her full lips. "Your loss." I grinned.

"Stop being so cocky," she laughed, punching me in the chest with her small fist. She went into the bathroom to reapply her makeup and sort out her hair whilst I grudgingly put on my clothes.

We drove down the road to Sam and Leah's and pulled up outside the small but beautiful white, wooden house. Fairy lights and paper lanterns had been strung up outside, illuminating the path between the untidy but colourful flower beds.

"Bella!" Leah shrieked and bounded out of the front door to embrace Bella.

"Hey Leah," Bella replied as she hugged her back. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," she grinned. "You look great."

"Thank you, so do you," Bella complimented Leah's short red dress that clung to her tall, slim frame, exposing her long legs. Her hair was short and choppy, her skin was copper coloured, her eyes were dark and sparkling and her teeth were dazzlingly white and straight. Leah was attractive, but I had never thought of her in any other way than a friend. She had eyes only for Sam and Bella was the only girl for me.

"Jake!" she jumped over and hugged me tightly. "Thanks for coming! Come in!" She was obviously excited about her party and her smile was wider than I had ever seen it before. Leah was always happy, though she had a fiery side as well which I had witnessed a few times when she was in wolf form. She had taken a fair few bites out of Quil when she had heard him thinking about her naked.

I took Bella's hand and she grimaced at me. She never had been one to enjoy parties. We walked inside the house which had been decorated with flowers, fairy lights and engagement banners. The music blared out from the speakers in the front room and a huge table in the kitchen groaned under the weight of the vast amount of food that was piled high on top of it. I suddenly realised how hungry I was. Leah bounced over to Sam who was talking to Jared and Kim beside the table and he kissed her lovingly. I looked at Bella and she grinned at me, it was hard not to feel happy in the presence of such unmistakable love. Sam looked up, a huge grin lighting up his face.

"Jake! Bella!" his voice boomed over the music as he strode over to us. "Thanks for coming."

"Congratulations!" Bella said happily.

"You too," he replied. "Glad you two are finally together! Everyone's already here."

Bella was a little shy at first but after an hour and a few cups of rum punch she seemed to loosen up a little. She chatted to my brother's with ease, even engaging in a game of pool with them which she lost at spectacularly. With her by my side, surrounded by my family of wolves and my friends, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. This was all just too perfect. I had everything that I had ever wanted.

"So how are you two going?" Sam asked me as I watched Bella talking animatedly with Leah about the wedding plans.

"Really good," I nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad you're happy," he clapped me on the back. "So is Cullen out of the picture for good?"

"Yeah," I said, flinching slightly at the mention of his name. I hated to acknowledge the fact that he ever existed. "Yeah, he's well out of the picture."

"Good," Sam said in his rough voice. "Filthy leech. What about the redhead?"

"She's not been around," my voice portrayed an edge of worry. "I don't know what she's doing but it's making me suspicious. Why would she suddenly just stop hunting her?"

"Bella will be fine," Sam heeded my anxious expression. "Maybe the leech just gave up after she failed to get past us so many times. Bella is well protected."

"I can't lose her Sam," I said quietly. I looked over at Bella and she caught my eye, a small smile curving her lips as she tucked a strand of her mahogany hair behind her ear. "I don't know how I'd live without her."

"You won't lose her," Sam's voice was hard. "We'll track down the leech eventually. Listen. Me and Leah need to talk to the rest of the pack. Can you come upstairs with us?"

I nodded and followed Sam over to the corner where the rest of the pack was standing with Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of strawberries that lingered in her soft hair.

"We need to talk to you all," Sam said as he grasped hold of Leah's hand. He nodded towards the group of people who weren't members of the pack that were standing around the house, chatting, dancing and drinking. "Alone."

Sam led us up to his and Leah's room and shut the door behind us. Seth, Colin and Brady sat on the bed and the rest of us stood, looking at Sam and Leah.

"We have some news," Sam said.

"You're pregnant!" Seth exclaimed loudly.

"No I'm not pregnant," Leah scowled at him, but the corners of her lips twitched slightly.

"No nothing like that... yet," Sam went on slowly. "But Leah and I are getting married. We want a life together and we want to start a family eventually. So we've decided to stop phasing."

Everyone was silent. Sam looked into the eyes of everyone in the room, taking in our dumbstruck expressions.

"Stop phasing?" Quil said after a few seconds of silence. "How?"

"We've talked to the elders and basically we just... stop. It's quite simple really. We asked the elders for permission and they agreed that there are enough wolves to protect the tribe without us. We just have to stop thinking about phasing, keep our emotions under control and eventually it won't happen anymore. We've done our duty. It's time for us to move on now, to grow old together."

My heart thudded. I knew what was coming next. Was I ready for this? Sam cleared his throat and turned to face me. "Which means that Jacob will be taking up his rightful place as Alpha."

Bella gasped. I had never told her that I was destined to be the alpha of the pack. All the rest knew of course as they had heard my thoughts.

"So from now on Jacob is in charge," said Sam. "Are you ready Jacob?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay, then back to the party!" Leah said brightly and everyone left the room, a few members of the pack thumping me on the shoulder and grinning as they walked back downstairs. Bella and I were the only people left in the room.

"Alpha?" her voice shook a little.

"Yes," I replied, also shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she turned around and backed away from me a little.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I never really thought to tell you. My great Grandfather was the last Alpha male, it's in my blood. When I first phased Sam told me that he would back down and let me be the leader but I told him I wasn't ready. I didn't want the responsibility."

"Oh..." she said, looking into my dark eyes. "What does this mean for you? Will you have to patrol more?"

"No not really. Things will be more or less the same but I'll just be in charge. Basically everything I say will have to be obeyed by the rest of the pack and I'll be more powerful."

"Really?" she sounded impressed. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, kissing my lips softly.

"Yeah," I said, my voice a little dull.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I'm ready for this. It's so much responsibility."

"I think you'll make a great Alpha."

"You think so? You're not mad that I didn't tell you?"

"I know so. No, I can understand why you didn't tell me." She kissed me slowly and smiled. "Let's go back down to the party."

The music was still blaring out from the living room and many people were dancing. I helped myself to some more food and Leah dragged Bella up to dance. I laughed as Bella shook her head, horrified at the thought of having to dance but she knocked back the shot that Quil had given her and followed Leah grudgingly. She looked awkward at first but Leah took her hand and she swayed slightly to the music.

"Bella looks hot!" Embry said as he came over to get some drinks.

"Mmm," I replied absentmindedly, mesmerised by the way that Bella moved her hips from side to side.

"Dude, did you just hear anything that I just said?"

"Huh? What?" I snapped my eyes away from Bella and turned to face Embry who was frowning at me.

"I said congratulations on becoming Alpha."

"Oh right... thanks!" I grinned. "Who are you here with?" I looked at the two glasses of punch that were in his hands.

"Katia," he said nodding in the direction of a pretty girl with long, brown hair that I recognised from school. "Looks like Paul's getting on well with Leah's cousin Emily."

I followed his line of vision to an armchair where Paul and a girl with long, shining, black hair were locked together, kissing wildly.

"Wonder how long that relationship will last," I laughed.

"Oi you!" Leah exclaimed and I saw her storm over to Seth and yank the bottle of beer out of his hands that he was about to take a sip from.

"Aw Sis," he groaned but she glowered at him.

"You're 14!" she shouted over the music. "Mum would go mental. There's already enough underage drinking going on here but I'll be damned if I let my little brother get wasted."

Bella giggled as she downed another glass of punch. As Leah walked away I saw Seth grab another bottle of beer from one of his friends and swig it rebelliously.

"Hey beautiful," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and kissed her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!" she shrieked loudly. "Rum punch is sooo tasty! But whatever Quil gave me was nasty. Blegh!"

"That's because it was tequila," I laughed at her slurred words.

"You want some punch?"

"No Bells I have to drive you home later." I watched as she helped herself to more punch. "Haven't you had enough already?"

"Nope," she grinned mischievously.

"Seriously Bells I can't take you back to Charlie pissed out of your head." I made to take the glass from her but she pulled away.

"Oh no you don't Jacob Black," she said. "Just because you can control your little wolf pack now doesn't mean you can control me. Unless..." she paused. "...you want to take me upstairs."

Her eyes were seductive and serious. My dick throbbed. I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door behind us, pressing her up against the wall. My lips found hers in the dark and I kissed her hard, my tongue rubbing against hers urgently. She let out small moans as she moved her lips against mine and ran her hands all over my body, her fingers frantically undoing the button and zip on my jeans. My dick was out in seconds, hard and ready for her. She groaned eagerly as she felt how hard I was and I kneaded her breasts through her dress. I ran my hands down her body and bit and sucked her bottom lip, groaning as my fingers reached her wet centre and felt her wetness soaking through her panties.

I pushed them to one side and slipped one finger into her, curling it up to stroke against her sensitive spot.

"Fuck me Jake," she moaned against my lips. She stood on tip toes to reach my lips as I was so much taller than her. My dick wouldn't reach her in this position. I put my hands underneath her thighs and lifted her up, still pressing her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist. My dick sank into her and we both groaned as I felt her hot, wet pussy envelop me. I grabbed her ass hard and plunged into her deeper, groaning loudly.

"Fuck Jake..." she gasped and kissed me wildly, biting and sucking my lip, her hands pulling on my hair.

The amount of time I had spent fantasising about moments like this was unbelievable. I couldn't believe that it was all coming true now, and how my fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. Her legs wrapped around me possessively, pulling me closer towards her. Her nails raked against my back and she moaned my name.

I moved in and out of her hot pussy that was tight around my dick, biting her neck, running my tongue between her breasts, wanting to taste and bite every inch of her. Her skin was hot, smooth and tasted sweet and slightly salty from sweat. She grew tighter and tighter around me as she cried out in pleasure, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Jake... I'm going to..." she moaned.

I growled and thrust into her hard, feeling her tense tightly around me as she cried out in release. I came hard inside her as I kissed her, groaning.

...

We rejoined the party a few minutes later. I kissed Bella on the forehead and we walked over to the drinks table where she served herself yet more punch. I didn't bother to protest, she was having fun and I would be damned if I ended up as one of those controlling boyfriends.

Embry winked at me from across the room and I felt my face grow hot. The whole pack had probably heard us due to their unnaturally keen hearing. But, then again, we did have free access into one another's minds on a regular basis and considering some of the things that I had seen in my brother's minds there was really no need to be embarrassed. I grinned sheepishly and we walked over to them, hand in hand.

"So..." Quil raised an eyebrow. "You guys have fun?"

Bella giggled and slurped her punch, blushing.

"Looks like Paul and Emily had the same idea as you guys," Embry chuckled, nodding towards the now empty armchair which had previously been occupied by the kissing couple. Embry had his arm around Katia's waist as she chatted to her friends.

The party gradually got wilder as everyone got more drunk, Bella and I danced a lot. I was happy to see her having fun, maybe she would be less offended by the idea of going to parties from now on. But soon it was 2 am and I realised that I had better get Bella home to Charlie's.

Bella had drunk _a lot_. She had started a shot drinking contest with Quil, Embry and Leah and, as they were all much bigger than her, she was the first one to hit the floor. I laughed as I scooped her up and whispered in her ear that I was taking her home. She nodded clumsily and waved a drunken goodbye to everyone. I heard Quil commenting on how fun drunk-Bella was.

I bundled her into the Rabbit and drove her home, praying that she wasn't going to throw up in my car.

When we pulled up in front of her house Bella fell out of the car and I caught her quickly before she hit the ground.

"Bells you're home now," I said gently. "Could you please, please act less drunk? Charlie will kill me!"

"Oh no!" she whispered dramatically. "Charlie's never seen me drunk!"

"Okay so try to be really quiet and stand up straight...ish."

"Okay," she giggled. "Shhh!" She clumsily put her finger to her lips.

"Great job!" I encouraged as I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and supported her waist.

I let myself in using the key under the mat, noticing that the living room light was still on. I heard Charlie grunt as we walked in and he appeared in the doorway, sleepy eyed.

"Hey kids," he yawned.

Bella giggled and staggered.

_Crap, _I thought.

"Bells," Charlie said hesitantly. "You ok?"

But Bella seemed to have momentarily lost consciousness.

"Err," I began. "I'm really sorry Charlie but Bella seems to like rum punch a little too much. I took good care of her, don't worry, but she's got this new stubborn streak now. She wouldn't let me stop her."

"Ah well," Charlie sighed. "I would rather she was like that than the lifeless empty shell that she used to be. Thanks for bringing her back Jacob. Thanks for everything."

"Uh... that's okay," I was shocked that he wasn't mad. "I didn't drink so that I could drive her back home."

"No Jake. I mean... thanks for bringing my daughter back to life. I thought I had lost her forever."

"You don't have to thank me Charlie," I could feel an embarrassing lump rising in my throat. "I love her. I would do anything for her."

"I know," said Charlie quietly and I could see that his eyes were glistening slightly. He cleared his throat after a few seconds, trying to bring the conversation back to something less emotional.

Suddenly Bella woke up.

"Dad!" she screamed. "I missed you!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, staggering so badly that she nearly pulled him over.

"Think we need to get you into bed," I laughed as I detached her from Charlie and held her in my arms.

"Mmm Jake," she murmured as I picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and screeched, "Woo cowboy let's go! Take me to bed!"

I froze, turning my head towards Charlie with my mouth wide open in embarrassment. "Charlie," I began to apologise.

Charlie's face was flushed but he cleared his throat and grumbled, "I heard nothing," before walking into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12 Never Again

**Thank you to all my fabulous readers who reviewed the last chapter! This is just a short chapter dedicated to all you lucky people who, like me, suffer from horrendous hangovers :) **

Chapter 12- Never Again

BPOV

I had never felt so awful in my entire life. My head was pounding, my stomach was churning and my whole body ached. The slightest movement, the smallest noise, the faintest light would cause me to groan and want to throw up everywhere. I had always heard people complaining about hangovers but I had never imagined even for a second that it would be this _horrendous_!

I felt as though I had swallowed acid from the way that my stomach burned. My mouth was dry and tasted foul as if I had slept with it open all night. Why had I got so drunk? My head swam and ached as I tried to remember what had happened last night. The beginning of the party was clear as day, then things began to get hazy. I remembered Leah forcing me to dance, I remembered me and Jacob in the bathroom... and then I remembered lots and lots of drinking.

"Ughhh," I groaned feebly.

"Morning pisshead!" Jacob's voice spoke from somewhere above me, annoyingly bright and cheerful and I put my hands over my ears, shielding them as they rang as though a fog horn had just been sounded right next to them. "Oh dear," Jacob said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"No!" I wailed, clutching my stomach as it churned horribly. "I'm dying!"

"Aww Bells," Jacob gently sat down on the bed and lifted me up so that I was sitting awkwardly against the headboard. My body flopped uselessly. "Drink this." He handed me a glass of water that contained something white and fizzing. My vision wavered dangerously and I lifted up my arm with a great deal of effort to gulp down the drink.

It tasted foul. "Ughh, what the fuck was that?" I groaned.

"Sorry honey I know it's gross but it will help you to feel better," he lay next to me and pressed a cold flannel against my head, stroking my hair softly with his other hand.

"I'm never... ever... drinking again," I grumbled.

"Sure, sure," Jacob chuckled. "You did have fun last night though. Everyone loved seeing you."

"I'm going to kill Quil. I do_ not_ like shots."

"You could have fooled me at the rate you were drinking them last night."

"Well I don't like them today! Did you stay over?"

"Yeah, Charlie wanted someone to look after you and I think he realised there would be no 'funny business' when you passed out on your bed," he laughed.

"Urggh," I moaned. "Was he mad?"

"Surprisingly, no. He was happy that you were out having fun and that you were back to life again. He actually thanked me!"

"Huh. That's odd. Did I make a complete ass out of myself?"

"Nahh not really. You were funny."

"Ugh, I'm so humiliated. And now I feel like I'm going to die."

"I don't get hangovers," Jacob said brightly. "I think it's a wolf thing. Our bodies overcome the effects of alcohol more quickly."

"I hate you," I grumbled bitterly.

"Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine today!" he chuckled. "You should eat something Bells."

His voice rang annoyingly. I shook my head- big mistake. My vision took a long time to catch up with my movement and I felt as though I had motion sickness.

"I'm going to go and get you some toast," Jacob said and I couldn't even be bothered to protest. He reappeared a few minutes later with a tray laden with toast, butter and a jug of weak orange squash. I took a small bite and chewed dully. After the initial feeling of wanting to retch I actually felt a little better.

"Honey, I have to go on patrol for a few hours. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you but duty calls." He kissed me on the forehead and I was thankful that he avoided my lips as my breath was still horrendous. "Back soon." He blew me a kiss before jumping out of the window.

_Damn werewolves, why can't they just use doors?_ I thought to myself as I gulped down some orange squash and nibbled on my toast.

Ten minutes later I stumbled out of bed, my legs feeling incredibly weak, and switched on the computer before going to the toilet. When I came back I flopped onto the seat and lay my head on the cool surface of the desk. I watched the screen as my emails slowly loaded up and saw that I had about 10 emails from Renee. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks. I clicked on the oldest one.

_Hey Bella how's Forks? Phil and I are going water skiing today, doesn't that sound like fun? I miss you._

I clicked on the next message.

_Okay, so apparently I can't water ski. It was a disaster. I wish you would check your emails more regularly._

I clicked on the next message, smiling slightly.

_You must be revising a lot for your exams. I hope they go well. How's Edward? Contact me as soon as you can. I miss you. _

The rest of the messages were all the same, Renee getting gradually more annoyed at my lack of correspondence. I groaned as I clicked the reply button, knowing that I would have to send her a long, detailed message to keep her happy.

_Hey Mum, _I stabbed the keys with one forefinger, still resting my head on the desk. This was going to take forever. I heaved myself into a sitting position and typed with both hands, my head pounding in protest. _Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy with revision and work but I have loads to tell you. Exams went great, at least I think they did, so I'm not dreading the results too much. I'm going to Port Angeles College in September with my best friend Angela- I got my acceptance letter last week and am really happy about it._

_But that's not my biggest news. I broke up with Edward. I guess I never forgave him for what he did after all and it just wasn't working between us. He was too serious, too brooding and Charlie hated him which didn't make things any easier. But I'm fine, honestly. Do you remember Jacob Black from La Push? Well I'm with him now and it's going so great! You probably just remember him as a scrawny 10 year old but he's grown up a lot. He's 6ft 7 now and... well let's just say he's easy on the eyes! I'd love for you to meet him._

_He took me out to a party last night- his friends are so nice- and I got so drunk! It was fun but I'm really paying for it this morning. Why did you never tell me that hangovers are this awful? _

_ Anyway, how are you? How's Phil? Sorry that I've been such a terrible daughter over the past month! Lots of love, Bella._

That should keep her happy for a while. I got up to have a shower and felt so much better after I had washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I put on some comfy sweats and a baggy t shirt and went down to the kitchen to raid the fridge. It was lunch time and, though my stomach was still burning sickeningly, I was craving something to eat.

One by one I dismissed each item of food in my fridge, my stomach churning at the thought of yoghurts and fruit. But then my gaze fell upon a large box containing a chicken pie. I was craving pastry. Ordinarily I wouldn't want to eat anything this stodgy but at the moment it was all I wanted. I put it into the oven hungrily, hoping that Jacob would be back soon to help me eat it.

...

"Bells?" Jake's voice echoed in the hallway.

"In here," I called from the kitchen and he appeared in the doorway.

"You feeling better?" he grinned at me.

I shook my head. "No!" I wailed. "I just ate half a chicken pie. A big chicken pie!"

Jacob laughed and came over to give me a hug. "So what? Has it made you feel better?"

"Yes but seriously Jake that's like the amount that you would eat! And I didn't even put it on a plate! I just ate it out of the foil tray like some cheap tramp!" I felt like having a tantrum. "Don't let me eat anymore!"

"Seriously not a problem, I'm starving," Jacob sat down at the table and pulled the pie towards him, wolfing it down hungrily. "And you aren't a tramp Bells."

"Hmph," I grumbled. "How was patrol?"

"Fine, I let Quil know how angry you are at him. He thinks it's hilarious."

"Dick," I scowled.

Jacob finished the pie and patted his stomach. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Eat anything that contains pastry," I said honestly. "Or doughnuts." I walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around him. "Sorry I'm being a grumpy cow," I murmured.

"Aww Bells I don't care. You're my grumpy cow."

I giggled. We spent the rest of the day watching Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Bells," Jacob's voice was laced with nervousness. "Does it bother you that we haven't really done this properly? That we didn't date before we got together?"

I paused for a moment. "I never really thought about it," I said truthfully. "We we're great friends first... to me that was sort of like our dating equivalent."

"So going out on our motorbikes and eating takeout pizza in my garage were our dates?" he grinned.

"Yeah... I guess so," I smiled. "But I don't mind Jake. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me neither. I loved it when you came down to La Push and hung out with me. But will you go out on a date with me? A proper date?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," I grinned.

"How's Friday sound?"

"Perfect." I kissed him softly and snuggled back against his chest, watching Johnny Depp and Keira Knightly running around a bonfire with bottles of rum in their hands and wondering if their hangovers would be as disgusting as mine.


	13. Chapter 13 First Date

Chapter 13- First Date

Alice and Rosalie were sat with me at the breakfast bar in the Cullen's kitchen, staring at me with their yellow eyes as I span the barstool from side to side nervously. I didn't know what I was nervous about, being in the Cullen's house with Edward upstairs in such close proximity, or my date tonight with Jacob.

"So, how are things going with Jacob?" Alice asked.

I glanced up at the ceiling. "Won't Edward be able to hear us from his room?" I asked in a voice barely more than a whisper.

"Probably," Rosalie shrugged. "But he needs to move on, don't worry about it."

"Yeah we're okay," I said awkwardly, still looking up at the ceiling even though I knew that Edward's room was at the opposite end of the house.

"Just okay?" Alice said flatly. "Come on Bella, elaborate!"

I smiled weakly. "Okay, okay! It's brilliant, we're brilliant. I love him so much. It's going really well. We're actually going on our first official date tonight." I blushed.

"Wow really?" Alice looked excited. "Can we help you to get ready?"

"Err, that would be great but I'm not sure if I should turn up to my first date with a werewolf smelling all vampirey."

Alice's face fell. "You have a point. What are you going to wear?"

"Umm..."

"Bella Swan you are useless!" Alice dashed out of the room in a streak of black.

Rosalie smiled at me awkwardly.

"So how have things been?" I asked.

"You mean how has Edward been?" she translated my words.

"Yeah," I murmured, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"I'm not going to lie, he's not been good. He isn't eating, he's just shut himself in his room and has hardly spoken to any of us. Carlisle managed to get a few words out of him the other day but he just wants to be left alone. Jasper's doing his nut because he's absorbing all of Edward's depression and it's making him really moody. He's gone on a long hunting trip with Carlisle, Emmett and Esme to get away from the house."

"I'm so sorry," I bowed my head in shame and guilt.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He'll come around soon enough."

Alice reappeared in the kitchen, her arms laden with clothes.

"Alice, I can't..." I began.

"Shh Bella I've already thought it through. Pick what you like and I'll take it to the dry cleaners. I'll pay them extra so that it's ready for you to pick up this afternoon. Jacob won't be able to smell us." She picked up a blue dress and held it up to me. "Hrmm, no not that one," she mumbled to herself.

I laughed as she held up numerous dresses and dismissed each one. I had bought one dress when I went shopping with Angela but most of my other clothes weren't special enough to wear on my first date with Jacob and the rest of what I had purchased was underwear.

"Ah voila!" Alice held up a strapless, red dress, a smile spreading across her beautiful face.

"Wow Alice, it's beautiful," I stood up and took the dress from her, catching a glimpse of the tag that was still attached to it. "Holy shit Alice I can't wear a $1000 Chanel dress!"

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can. Try it on."

I nipped to the bathroom and put the dress on. I had to admit, it did look good. The dress ended just below the knee and showed off my figure. With some red lipstick and my new red heels it would look perfect. I walked out to show Alice and Rosalie.

"Wow! You look great," Rosalie's eyebrows were raised, impressed. "I'd do you."

We all erupted into fits of laughter.

...

I picked up the dress from the dry cleaners at 4pm and rushed home to get ready for 6pm when Jacob would be picking me up. I teamed up my dress with a black shrug and small, red heels, applied smoky eye makeup, curled my hair loosely, put on red lipstick and hurtled down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Jacob was wearing a black shirt and black trousers, looking impossibly handsome. He held a single, red rose in his hand. We beamed at each other for a few seconds whilst I drank in his appearance, feeling myself tighten a little beneath my panties. What did I do to deserve someone this hot?

"Wow... you look gorgeous," Jacob said breathlessly, handing me the rose and kissing me. I felt myself melting into his lips and tightened my embrace, feeling as though I was going to fall over.

He broke off reluctantly when he heard Charlie get up from the sofa and begin to walk towards the hallway. I looked at my rose. It was a deep red and its petals were utterly flawless. "Thank you so much Jake, it's beautiful," I hugged him and whispered, "you look really handsome," in his ear.

He chuckled. "Hey Charlie," he greeted my Dad as he appeared in the hallway.

"Hey Jake. Where are you taking Bella tonight then?"

"The new Italian place in Port Angeles."

"Nice. Wow Bells you look great. New dress?"

I nodded, grinning.

"Well I'll see you kids later then," said Charlie. "Be good."

"We will!" Jacob and I chanted as he took my hand and led me to his car.

"I feel like I should be driving a limo with you in that dress Bells," he eyed me up and down as he opened the door to the rabbit and held it open for me.

"I prefer Volkswagen's to limos," I giggled as he put his arm around me and started the engine.

"How was patrol today?" I asked him as he drove to Port Angeles. "Have Sam and Leah stopped phasing yet?"

"No, no Bella," he grinned. "This is our first date remember? You don't know that I'm a wolf, you just think that I'm a normal human who happens to be very tall, dark and handsome."

"Oh, so I don't know anything about you?Not even how you like it when I do this?" I ran my hand up his leg and stroked him through his trousers.

"Bella Swan that is not appropriate first date behaviour!" he exclaimed. I recoiled my hand teasingly.

"Sorry Mr Black. I'll keep my hands to myself from now on. Please forgive my rudeness," I grinned wickedly.

"It is forgiven," he made his voice deeper than usual and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "So tell me something about yourself."

"You already know everything about me," I laughed.

"Not everything I am sure. What's your greatest ambition?"

"Hrmm..." I deliberated for a moment. "To write a book and get it published. You?"

"To own my own car workshop, earn a decent amount of money and make you happy," he said and I smiled.

We carried on the conversation until we reached Port Angeles, asking the usual first date questions such as "what's your favourite movie", "what's your favourite book", "what would you do if you won the lottery" and so on. Jacob was still my best friend even though our relationship had progressed so much further. We chatted effortlessly as we waited for our food to arrive, unlike some of the other couples who were there who were looking awkward and trying to force conversation.

My pasta was delicious and the homemade Italian ice cream was amazing but I nearly had a fit when I saw how much the bill was. Jacob paid and we walked out of the restaurant into the street. It was a warm night and it had grown dark whilst we were eating. I wrapped my arm around Jacob as we walked back to his car.

"Thank you Jake, that was an amazing evening. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Thank you for making it amazing," he kissed me on the top of my head. "I wish Charlie wasn't so strict about you going home."

We got into his car and he drove to the outskirts of Port Angeles.

"Jake, you're going the wrong way," I said when I realised that we weren't on the right road.

"I'll take the long route home so I get to spend a little more time with you."

We drove for a few minutes and he pulled into a car park next to a large building that overlooked the sea.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously as Jacob leapt out of the car and dashed over to open my door for me. Jacob simply grinned at me and didn't answer my question. He took my hand and led me to the front of the building which had a sign that read 'Port Angeles Hotel'.

"Jake... you didn't," I stammered.

He grinned again and opened the door for me. I walked into the lobby and my jaw dropped. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls were cream, the floors and surfaces were glistening marble, a huge set of stairs led up to the upper floors and the staff were dressed in crisp suits or black dresses. My dress fitted in nicely here. I continued to stare in awe at the posh hotel as Jacob talked to a woman behind the front desk. He grinned at me and took my hand, leading me to the elevator which took us up to our room.

He put the key in the door and I walked in, my jaw dropping again in amazement. The room was huge with white walls, a thick cream carpet and a massive bed adorned with white sheets and rose petals sprinkled over it. Large patio doors lead to a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"Jake..." I gasped. I turned to look at his face which was beaming with happiness. "How did you afford this?"

"I have savings," he said slowly, not taking his eyes away from mine as he dimmed the lights to a more sensual tone.

"And Charlie?"

"Knows everything. Happy first date Bells," he walked over and kissed me softly on the lips, one arm weaving around my waist, the other stroking my hair. I kissed him passionately, my tongue playing against his. I could feel my heartbeat quickening, my core tightening in anticipation.

"But Jake," I teased, pulling away from his kiss. "Won't sleeping with you on the first date make me a bit of a slag?"

"I don't like following the rules," he grinned before pulling me back, my lips touched his and opened obediently, allowing his tongue to touch mine. He slipped his hands behind my legs and lifted me up, taking me over to the bed. I kicked off my shoes. Our lips remained locked together as he lay me onto the bed and I sank into the unimaginably comfy mattress. Jacob lay on top of me, my hands running over his body, feeling his soft, hot skin beneath my fingertips.

His hands cupped my breasts and I felt his warmth spread through me like fire. I moaned softly as he kissed me harder.

I rolled him off me and onto his back, my fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt until his torso was exposed. The perfectly defined muscles of his chest and stomach stood out and I kissed him, tasting his delicious skin from the trail of hair that lead down to his navel, over his stomach, over his chest, up his neck and back to his lips.

He let out a small groan as I sat on top of him, feeling his hard arousal pressed against my panties. He sat up and kissed my neck and shoulders with his hot lips, gently lapping his tongue against the sensitive spot on my neck. His fingers clasped around the zip at the side of my dress and he pulled it down, my breasts falling out of the material. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked on it until it became hard, biting it gently. I felt the moisture pool immediately between my legs as his large hand kneaded my breast.

I stood up and my dress fell to the floor, leaving me in nothing but a red, lace thong. Jacob groaned as he took in my appearance, biting his lip. I got down on my knees and undid Jacob's trousers, pulling them down as he kicked off his shoes. He lay naked on the bed, perfect, beautiful and mine.

He reached out his hand and pulled me back onto the bed gently, laying me beside him and he moved his fingers over the curves of my waist and hips, his lips following closely behind them. His lips were moving so slowly over my skin that goose bumped and shivered at the light, tickling touch of his fingertips. My body tensed in anticipation.

His fingers slowly traced over my skin, moving lower and lower until he was stroking the lacy material of my panties. He slipped them off and stroked my bare surface, his fingers playing up and down my wet folds. I moaned quietly as his fingertips grazed my clit. I tickled down his body with my fingers until I reached his arousal, taking it in my hand and stroking it gently up and down.

He let out a small groan and slowly inserted a finger into the warm depths of my core.

"Mmm Bells... so wet," he whispered in my ear.

He withdrew his finger and laid me on my back, positioning himself in between my legs. He kissed me and slowly pushed himself inside me, our bodies becoming one. I moaned as I adjusted to accommodate him and he propped himself up on his forearms.

His kiss was slow and tender as he made love to me. We moaned simultaneously as his arousal moved in and out of my tight core.

It was different to the other times that we had made love. It was sensual, slow, poetic. We were not consumed by urgency, in a fierce rush to have as much of each other as we could. It was tender, yet still passionate and I could feel every inch of his length as it plunged into me and withdrew slowly. Instead of being overcome by a restless energy I was consumed by love, so much love that I felt that I would drown in it. I looked into Jacob's eyes and saw his love for me staring through his deep, onyx eyes.

"I love you Jacob," I whispered as the warmth of pleasure swept through me.

"I love you Bella Swan," he whispered back, touching his lips against mine.

He was moving me ever closer to orgasm but I didn't rush. I tensed slowly around him, gasping softly as I kissed him slowly and lovingly.

Jacob let out a small throaty groan but did not move faster or harder. He pulled all the way out, leaving me feeling hollow and empty, before filling me back up again, as deep as he could go.

I gave a small whimper as the orgasm approached, my body tingling with warmth and pleasure, spreading from my core to the tips of my fingers. I tensed around him harder and moaned as he made love to me, his broad shoulders tensing under my hands. I could feel his heart beating through his chest, feel my body being overcome. I moaned a little louder as he pushed into me, rubbing my g spot and clit simultaneously. I climaxed as he let out a groan and released inside me.

He stayed inside me for a while, kissing me gently. He rolled next to me and rested his head upon my breast, listening to my heartbeat and my breathing. We didn't say anything, there was no need for words. It felt like an eternity that we lay together, stroking each other's skin and hair.

Jacob kissed me and smiled. "This won't do Bells."

"Huh?" I was confused and slightly worried. Had he not enjoyed what he had just done?

"Well I book a hotel room for us, away from everybody that we know, completely private... and we have the quietest sex that we've ever had." He shook his head seriously, but I could see the grin creeping to the corners of his full lips. "Where's the sense in that?"

I grinned and giggled. "That makes no sense at all." I could feel myself becoming aroused instantly.

He kissed me hard, throwing me off my guard and roughly put two fingers inside my core. I screamed in shock and pleasure.

"That's more like it," he growled playfully and we made love all night on the bed of rose petals.


	14. Chapter 14 New Beginnings

**Okay I realise that it probably would have taken Edward a lot longer than 2 months to stop moping about Bella but the story needed a bit of a push to get the plot rolling. Hope you like it, please review!**

Chapter 14- New Beginnings

Edward POV

"Right Edward, that's it. You're not moping around like this anymore," Alice said loudly as she banged open my bedroom door and strode across the room, flinging open the curtains so that a grey light flooded my previously dark bedroom.

I had been sitting on the black, leather couch, staring blankly at the wall for what felt like an eternity. Since Bella had left I had been an empty shell. I felt more like a monster than I had ever done before. She left me because of what I couldn't give her, what a vampire could never give to a human... a happy, normal life. She had that now, even if it was with a werewolf, my mortal enemy. To make the situation even more unbearable she had visited the house only two weeks ago and I had to cope with her intoxicating scent as it consumed my body and listen to the words that her perfect lips had uttered. "I love him so much." The words played over and over in a loop until it was madness in my head.

I was broken. I felt as though I was in a thousand tiny pieces that had been reassembled haphazardly, leaving gaps and cracks and missing pieces; patched up enough to appear fine on the outside, but inside pieces lay broken, fractures remained unrepaired.

But even in spite of this feeling, there was another emotion that I was experiencing. Was it relief? I hadn't figured it out yet. I was relieved that I didn't have to live with myself whilst I hurt Bella every single day, putting her in constant danger. I no longer felt guilty for inflicting my presence, my existence, my condition on her precious human life.

She was right, it wasn't meant to be. But why then did it hurt so badly? Her blood had called to me like no one else's had. She was perfect, but maybe perfection isn't supposed to exist, made to be broken, not meant to last.

Alice had brought me out of my stupor but I did not look up at her. I continued to stare at the blank wall.

"Edward, it's been two months now and you need to let it go. Get up," Alice commanded. It sounded ironically as though she was telling me to get up out of bed, as though I had been sleeping. I turned my black eyes to stare resentfully at her pixie-like face.

"Alice... please," I said flatly. "Leave me alone."

"No. It's time to move on. We're worried about you. You aren't talking, you aren't eating, you've just been locked up here alone. She's moved on. You need to do the same."

I winced.

"I'm sorry to be harsh but that's the truth. Look, you need to get out of the house. Go and eat something. And you need to buy something for Emmett's birthday. The sports shop in town may have something." She took in my glowering expression and hastily added, "Not Newton's, the other one."

I growled.

"Please Edward. Do it for us. We want you back." She smiled slightly and walked out of the room, leaving me staring at the open door.

...

I was agitated and distracted so it was hard to block out the thoughts of the people who were surrounding me and keep my mental barrier up. I had killed a small deer on the way here but it wasn't enough to fully quench the thirst that I had been ignoring for two months. My eyes were dark, not entirely black but still not restored to their usual topaz. The colour suited my mood. I could hear the thoughts of numerous women as I wondered down the aisles of the shop, not paying attention to any of the wares that were on sale.

"Ooh, what a hotty," a husky voice belonging to a middle aged, overweight woman with dyed blonde hair and far too little clothing thought as I walked past. "What I wouldn't give to fuck him."

"Oh wow, he's so gorgeous," the sweet voice of a redheaded teenage girl thought. "Oh God he's looking at me, don't blush!"

"Wish my husband looked like that," thought a woman who was standing next to a tall man whilst her husband thought, "fucking pretty boy."

I heard numerous other voices, many wondering about my dick size and whether or not I would be good in bed. I wanted to let out the growl that threatened to rip out of my throat and bolt into the forest but I somehow managed to restrain myself. I would get Emmett his damn gift and then I would hunt again... something bigger and more aggressive this time.

I walked up to one of the store assistants, hoping that I wouldn't have to watch her mentally undress me.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

She turned around to face me. She was pretty and petite with shoulder length, jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Her heart shaped face was youthful and delicate. She looked about 16, young but then I remembered that my looks only resembled those of a 17 year old. She looked at me, taking in my appearance as if I were any other customer. I was accustomed to women stammering nervously, attempting to flirt, flicking their hair and batting their eyelashes when I approached them which I found both frustrating and embarrassing... but this girl was different. She seemed uninterested and indifferent as she said "yes, can I help you?" in a sweet but slightly distracted voice. I read her mind and found that she was not thinking repulsive thoughts about me but instead concentrating on where she was meant to be putting a pile of stock back onto the shelves and humming a tune.

Suddenly, I was the one who was interested. I couldn't quite tell what it was but I was intrigued by how she treated me as though I was a normal person and how she smelled like apples and cinnamon. I looked down at her name badge that was pinned to her green polo shirt.

"Err, yes Bree," I said, my voice a little shaky. "Could you show me where the jackets are?"

"Over there," she gestured towards the other end of the shop. Her voice was sweet but in no way timid. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't know really..." I followed her to the clothing section. "It's for my brother. He likes to go outdoors a lot. He likes hiking."

"Well this one's popular, it's waterproof of course seeing as it always rains here and it's well insulated," she pointed to a smart, black jacket and I couldn't help look at her slender fingers.

"Yeah that looks great. My brother's quite big so he'll probably need a bigger size than that one though."

"Okay, I'll go look out back," she smiled and sauntered over to the other end of the shop. Her gait was graceful and fluid, reminding me vaguely of Alice.

She returned a minute later with her small arms laden with several jackets.

"Here let me help you," I said and took the jackets from her, picking out one which I was sure would fit Emmett before hanging them up on the rack.

"Thanks," she smiled. I read her mind again and saw that she was thinking that I was a nice person. I felt warmed by this.

"Thank you for your help," I smiled back at her. I didn't know what I was thinking, my thoughts were not clear. I felt so muddled up, I still felt so broken and angry by what had happened with Bella but there was something about Bree that I liked. I found her interesting. The words bubbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Oh god, what had I just said. What had I done? This was dangerous territory. She would, undoubtedly, say no.

She looked a little taken aback. "Like a date?" she asked slowly.

"Err... yeah. Like a date," I stammered.

She paused for a while, looking into my dark eyes. "Yeah... I guess that would be okay," she spoke hesitantly.

"Really?" I was shocked. "Okay... are you free tomorrow?"

"No, sorry," she said, her voice less hesitant this time. "I'm busy."

"Oh, what are you doing?" I asked curiously as the image of a mall flashed up into her mind. "Oh," I said without thinking, "Shopping."

She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I laughed nervously, cursing internally at my stupidity.

She frowned but then said "I'm free on Friday."

"Wow, yes... Friday... Great!" I stammered, embarrassed at how foolish I was acting. "Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment as images of cinemas, restaurants, quad biking, horse riding and surfing raced through her mind. I frowned as I deliberated why she would have thought about the last three options.

"I don't know... cinema?" she suggested.

"Yeah that sounds great. You pick the film and text me the times and I'll pick you up from here," I said, handing her a card with my number on it.

"Sounds good," she looked down at the card. "Edward Cullen." Her tongue and lips formed around my name and I felt a little shiver of excitement. "I'll text you."

She gave me a small smile and I felt my lips twitch in return as she strolled gracefully over to the pile of stock that had been putting on the shelves before I had interrupted her. I paid for the jacket and walked out of the store, completely awed by what I had just done.

...

I pulled up in front of the house a little while later and got out of my car. Alice had been sitting on the steps that lead up to the front door and ran over to me. I saw that her face was alight with excitement.

"Did you meet her?" she beamed.

I smiled. "Yeah... yeah I did."


	15. Chapter 15 Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**As a huge Snow Patrol fan I couldn't help but name a chapter after my favourite song. Look it up on YouTube... it's amazing! I'm afraid we're leaving Jacob and Bella again for this chapter... sorry! Enjoy and please review :)**

Chapter 15- Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Edward's POV

Bree Tanner was everything that I could have wished for. No, she was not Bella, she never would be, but I was beginning to feel a little more whole as the cracks and fractures of my body gradually began to heal. My feelings for her were not obsessive or controlling as they had been when I was with Bella, they were not so strong that I thought they might overpower me. When I saw her I didn't feel as though my heart was going to burst from my chest, instead I felt a pleasant tingling sensation and a warmth spreading through my frozen body. My feelings were more relaxed, more healthy. I loved the way that a small smile curled the corners of her pink lips, exposing the dimples in her cheeks, when she saw me. I had never thought that I would smile again but I was. I was surviving.

It was easy to talk to Bree, her human life was blissfully uneventful but still interesting to me. I had learnt that her parents were happily married, that she had a younger brother who annoyed her and an older sister who was away at college, and that her family owned an orchard in Forks which I thought was partly responsible for her sweet fragrance of apples. She was strong willed and funny, clever and ambitious. I could feel myself falling for her and her falling for me even though it had only been three, short weeks.

But, as with any vampire/human relationship, issues had arisen that I didn't know how to put right. She had noticed that I was reluctant to take her for dinner and that when I did I never ate anything myself, complaining that I wasn't feeling very well, but at this rate she was going to think that I was suffering from something serious and start to get worried. On our second date she had reached over to take my hand but shrieked and dropped it when she felt my icy skin. I blamed it on a condition which caused me to have bad circulation but I wasn't sure that she bought it.

And now here she was, sitting with me in my car and looking into my amber eyes. I knew what was coming.

She moved her small, beautiful face closer to mine, her eyelids closing over her piercing green eyes, her lips slightly open. I felt myself drawn to her like a magnet and my lips touched hers. It was as though sparks of electricity were pulsing through my body as our lips moved against each others. I had thought about this moment since our first date but had been too afraid to initiate a kiss, fearing that she would push me away. Her breath was warm against my lips and she tasted fruity and spicy. Her delicious tongue touched mine and I responded. I was not afraid that I would bite her, I felt in control, something I had never really felt with Bella. I wouldn't hurt Bree.

She slowly pulled her lips away from mine, opening her eyes slowly. She touched her lips with one of her slender fingers.

"Why are you so cold?" she asked slowly. "I know you said that you had bad circulation but I didn't think that could affect your lips."

I laughed awkwardly. "It's just cold in here."

"No it isn't," her black eyebrows were pulled into a frown. Indeed she was wearing only a short, green dress and we had had the heating on in the car before I had switched off the engine. I laughed again, shifting uncomfortably.

"Are you still feeling unwell?" she sounded concerned. "You didn't eat much at dinner."

I had ordered a pizza at the restaurant and had cut it up into small pieces, occasionally lifting a bite to my mouth but stopping before it touched my lips and starting a new conversation to distract her. The affect was good as it looked as though I had at least eaten something. I had learnt this trick from one of the anorexic girls at school.

"Yeah... a little," I said quietly.

She didn't look convinced. "Look, do you have some sort of eating disorder?"

I paused, looking at her heart shaped face and delicate beauty, for a small moment wishing that she wasn't so clever and observant. "Yeah," I replied, maintaining a calm and quiet tone. "You could say that I do." I turned away from her, despising myself for having to lie.

"And bad circulation?" she persisted.

I nodded.

She sighed. "I'm not an idiot you know? I can tell you're lying. Why don't you try being honest with me?"

I hesitated, not knowing what to say. "I can't," my voice was hard.

"Right," she huffed and made to open the door.

"Wait!" I panicked and shot my hand out to grasp her arm. I had moved quickly, too quickly. She seemed startled by my sudden movement and looked at me, her expression fierce. "Please don't leave."

"I'm not staying if you're just going to sit there and lie to me," she folded her arms stubbornly.

I knew that this situation was dangerous. What was I supposed to tell her? I had to get out of this conversation immediately. "I can't tell you," I repeated dully.

"Sure," she snapped. I entered her mind and saw that she was full of anger and thinking of how best to escape from me. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, I couldn't lose her too.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did," I muttered.

"Try me," she encouraged, glaring at me with her bright green eyes.

I sat in thought for several long moments, musing about how to formulate my words, shaking in fear. How could I tell her? Would it do any good if she knew the truth or would it make things worse? "What if I told you," I began slowly, my voice cracking. "That some stories are real. Some myths and legends are factual. Some monsters really do exist?"

She frowned at me, her expression slightly amused. "Look if you're trying to tell me that Voldemort is real then you can forget it," she sneered. "You're being really weird."

"I'm saying... that there are creatures in this world that you thought only existed in the pages of books, in movies," I tried desperately not to use the word _vampire._

"And this ties to you how?" she asked impatiently.

I turned away from her gaze and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I am... not what you think I am."

"And what are you?" she smirked, thinking that I was trying to joke with her.

"Think about it," I snapped at her. "Ice cold and doesn't eat. What do you think that makes me?"

She laughed nervously, "I think I'm going to go now."

"No please don't go," I pleaded. "You know that I'm telling you the truth."

"What? That you're a vampire or something?" her voice was higher than usual and I could sense the fear radiating from her. "This is a sick joke."

At that moment I knew that I had lost her. It was idiotic of me to think that she would be as understanding as Bella had been. I could have claimed that I was anorexic and she would probably be patting my shoulder comfortingly instead of shrinking as far away from me as possible, thinking that I was a lunatic. I had to mend the situation. I let out a false laugh that sounded unintentionally shrill and piercing. "Sorry, I have a weird sense of humour. Forget I said anything," I said hastily.

She was staring straight ahead of her into the black night. Her breathing was rapid, her heart was thumping. "Cold," she whispered slowly. "Doesn't eat..." She looked at me. "How old are you?" she inquired.

"17," I replied in as casual a voice I could muster.

"What year were you born?" she pressed.

I stammered in panic, my mind going blank as I tried desperately to remember the date on my driving license. "Nineteen... eighty...five..."

"Oh my god," she whispered and her voice cracked. She snapped her eyes away from my face and looked again into the darkness. "I have to go," she spoke in a high, hysterical voice.

"Please Bree, don't leave," I begged but she had already jumped out of the car and was running up the road that lead to her house. I could have caught up with her easily but I restrained myself, knowing that it would just scare her even more. I had driven Bella away with my creepy possessiveness and I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I watched as her small figure was swallowed by the darkness, feeling sadness envelop me in her absence.

...

I had sent her twenty texts over the past three days and she was still ignoring me. I had to fight the temptation to run to her house and try to explain myself, to mend the situation as much as I could. I was even tempted to ask Alice to spy on her, despite the fact that I had insisted that she stop looking into myself and Bree's future, tired of having every surprise ruined. I wanted to be more human, not rely so much on the powers that I and my siblings had been burdened with. I paced up and down my room restlessly, my phone in my hand, waiting desperately for it to ring.

I was frustrated, unable to divert my mind and think of something else. Memories of Bree's face, contorted with fear and shock swam in my head as I walked up and down my small room. I needed to get out of the house, to run away from it all. I jumped from my open bedroom window and ran into the woods as fast as I could push my limbs. The wind whipped through my hair and filled my lungs with cold, moist air as I dodged trees and jumped rivers, running to the edge of the forest before turning back towards the house.

But suddenly a scent hit me and I ground to a halt as though I had run into a brick wall. A fruity smell mixed with a faint spice lingered in the air. Bree! My body rushed with excitement. She was here! I breathed in deeply, filling my nostrils with her scent and followed the trail, shaking with excitement as it grew stronger and stronger. It was so strong now, so strong that she should have been standing right beside me. But the forest was empty. I whipped around, my eyes keenly looking for her, expecting her to be standing behind a tree. But there was nothing... no one. I sat on a tree stump and put my head into my hands. I was going crazy.

Something moving along the ground caught my eye and I saw a piece of rolled up parchment being blown along the forest floor in the breeze. I snatched it up and unfurled it, a small piece of a dark substance falling into my hand. A lock of black hair lay curled on my palm, giving off the overwhelming scent of apples and cinnamon.

My body filled with dread as I read the curly script that was written on the parchment.

_Edward. You killed my love and in exchange I have taken yours. An eye for an eye. The clock is ticking. Find her quickly... before it's too late. _

As I read the last word that was written on the parchment another scent leapt to my nostrils. I had been so blinded by Bree's scent that I had not detected it. But now it rang out, as clear as crystal. A spicy, fiery, smoky scent that belonged to only one person.

The note was signed... _Victoria._

...

I pushed my body harder, faster, my limbs burning, the wind whipping through my hair and slapping against my cheeks. The trail was faint, but my senses had been heightened by my desperation to find her. Images of Bree being tortured by Victoria, bitten, drank from, flooded my mind until it was all that I could see. I snarled and pushed myself impossibly faster. My brain ached as I inhaled deeply, trying to absorb as much of the fiery, smoky scent as I could, following as it lead me through the densely growing trees. It was dark in the forest, the trees grew so closely together that their branches and leaves blocked the little daylight that was left in the sky. I knew that it was approaching twilight. I could smell the change from day to night, feel the restless energy of the creatures awaiting the darkness.

The clock was ticking inside my head maddeningly, increasing my panic. I didn't know how long I had been running, it felt like hours. I sped over the ground so quickly that my feet barely touched the forest floor, leaving no trace of footsteps or disturbance in my wake. How much longer did she have left? I pleaded with God for him to save her even though I knew deep down that he would never listen to a soulless monster like me.

How much further would I have to run to rescue Bree? To rescue the girl that I had grown to love, the young, talented, intelligent girl who had her entire life ahead of her. Another life that I had endangered, ruined, destroyed.

I could smell the trail becoming stronger. I was close. I had to be there before it was too late.

Please don't let it be too late.

Please don't let her be dead.

The trail rose up the side of the mountain and I obeyed its direction, the sky turning red.

Stronger... stronger... the scent was overpowering. I could smell the aroma of apples faintly woven into the fire. She was here.

I rounded the corner and erupted through the trees, suddenly realising where I was. The meadow where I had brought Bella did not look the same now. The grass was dead, a brown mass of harsh, scrubby wilderness.

I stopped, my breathing hard and ragged, my body shaking. I stared into the trees that surrounded the meadow, knowing that she was here somewhere.

My ears sensed light footsteps moving at human pace between the trees and she appeared from the opposite side of the meadow, walking slowly into the clearing. Her curly hair was a deep, vivid, red that blew in the gentle breeze, flickering like flames against the blood red sky. In her arms she carried a body. The body of a small, delicate girl with black hair. Victoria's lips were at her throat, drinking deeply from her as she walked closer to me.

The girl was lifeless, she flopped in the vampires arms, her body limp. Her eyes were closed, her skin was pale. Her scent had faded, though it still clung desperately to the ends of her midnight hair, it was gone from her soul.

Empty, hollow... dead.

"No," I cried out quietly. I wanted to fall to my knees as the grief and sorrow enveloped my entire being but my body was stiff, rooted to the spot, unable to move. "No... please... no."

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. It felt like a nightmare but inside my hollow heart I knew that vampires are unable to dream. This was real. Inescapably, cruelly, inevitably real.

Bree was dead.

Victoria stopped walking and snapped her head up to stare at me with her fierce, red eyes. She licked her lips and flung Bree to the ground where she flopped like a ragdoll, unmoving, unfeeling, unknowing.

Victoria stepped over her.

"Oops!" she giggled falsely, shrilly. "Guess you were a little too late."

She pouted and looked down at Bree. I could feel my eyes growing as black as my soul as I stared at her, still rooted in place, dead and hollow.

She looked back at me, her expression leering and elated.

"So Edward, we meet again," she spoke cruelly. "Shame your little friend here had to sacrifice herself for this meeting. She loved you, you know? She told me- well she screamed it really. Oh well, she believed your little story about vampires in the end."

She was still staring at me, unblinking. My body felt limp but somehow I was still standing.

"Why?" I croaked helplessly.

"Why?" Victoria cackled hysterically. "Oh dear Edward, why do you think? You killed my mate, the only person I had ever loved. James was everything to me and you took him away, all to save the life of a pathetic little human." She spat the last three words and began pacing up and down, her gaze still fixed upon me.

"Of course, I tried to kill Bella but she was too well protected, her wolves did a better job of keeping her safe than you did protecting Bree. I gave up in the end, especially after I found out that you were no longer a couple. What was the point in trying to catch her when she wasn't even your mate? And then a reliable resource of mine told me that you were dating another girl and that he could see love in your eyes. My plan was back in motion at last. And imagine my surprise when I found her, unprotected and vulnerable. It was just too easy. I wanted a challenge, so I lured you here. I wanted you to see your love, dead and broken, the way that you made me feel."

She stopped her pacing and looked at me menacingly, the evil smile no longer present on her hideous, beautiful face.

"She didn't cry very much in the end. She tried to be strong, but she couldn't stop herself from screaming when I tortured her. How does that make you feel Edward? Knowing that your silly obsession with humans has destroyed the life of the girl you loved?"

My fists clenched, my teeth gritted, my body tensed as fire rose up through me until I was consumed by red, hot anger.

"Do you feel sad? Do you feel guilty? Do you feel like a monster?" she crooned. "Aww poor Edward. You really don't have anything left now do you? Never mind, I'm going to put an end to your misery too."

And suddenly she leapt towards me, springing like a cat from the ground and sank her teeth into my neck. I yelled furiously as the venom burned my skin. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her away, my other hand smashed into her chest, throwing her backwards. She sprang to her feet again and launched herself at me but this time I was ready. I dodged her attack and slung myself onto her back, my hands around her throat. She flipped me off and I landed hard on my back, feeling the earth crack beneath me. With an ear splitting crash like thunder she stamped hard on my face. My nose shattered and something ice cold trickled down my face as my venom oozed from the wound instead of blood.

I grabbed her leg as it made to stamp on my face again and twisted it hard. Victoria screamed in agony and thudded to the ground. I leapt up, feeling my nose slowly healing itself and she got to her feet, twisting her leg back to its normal position. She snarled at me, baring her teeth as she flew at me again and again, each time repelled by my hands and missing me by inches due to my speed.

But in our blinding rage and anger we were making fatal mistakes. My neck still burned from where she had bitten into me and now I had bites on my arms too which she had inflicted when I was too slow, too distracted. She was running towards me now and I threw myself at her, pinning her to the ground with my legs. She struggled and snarled but I held her still, grasping one of her arms with both my hands and pulling it hard, ripping it from its socket. She screamed in agony again and ripped a chunk of flesh from my arm.

A snarl ripped from my throat as venom poured from the deep wound. We both jumped to our feet but she was too quick for me. She ripped one of my arms from my body.

I could feel my body giving up, my remaining limbs growing heavy, my head pounding as I was beaten over and over again by her fist and teeth. She was growling and snarling like a bloodthirsty animal, launching herself at me. I fought her off again but I knew that I could not carry on for long. I felt utterly defeated in every way. I had nothing left to fight for, no reason to survive, to carry on living this wretched existence. My vision was becoming blank, my body weak, my reflexes slow, my punches and pushes becoming more feeble.

Victoria knew that she was winning. I saw a flash of red hair as she ran at me, knocking me to the ground and staring at me with triumphant, crimson eyes. Her hand fastened itself around my neck and I breathed in my last, cold, unnecessary breath.

Her teeth were bared into a menacing grin and she laughed coldly. Her grip tightened.

I heard a howl, a snarl, a growl; saw a rush of russet coloured fur; felt the hand leave my neck and then was swallowed by impenetrable darkness.


	16. Chapter 16 Everlong

**Sorry about the delay with this chapter, good old writers block! If you're getting bored of the lack of sexy scenes between Jacob and Bella then read my other fanfic "A Valuable Lesson". Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

Chapter 16- Everlong

BPOV

"Aw Mum, please stop crying," Leah said as she patted her mother awkwardly on the back. Sue Clearwater had been welling up every ten minutes all morning. It had first occurred when she had seen Leah in her bride dress, then when Leah had asked her to help her with her hair, again when she had seen the bouquets of white roses and now because Leah was finally ready to walk down the aisle.

"I'm sorry," Sue blubbered, wiping her puffy, red eyes with a white, lace trimmed handkerchief and blowing her nose. "It's just I'm so happy for you. This has been such a terrible year what with the death of your Father and you and Seth becoming werewolves. I just... didn't expect something this... this... wonderful." The last word came out as a shuddering gasp before she erupted into tears again.

Leah grimaced at me and I smiled apologetically back at her. We were all ready now, Leah's cousin Emily and I in our simple, black dresses, clutching our white roses and Leah in her gorgeous, flowing white dress that clung to her tall, slim figure. I noticed that Leah was shaking a little.

"Come on Sue," Emily sighed. "We'll go downstairs and let everyone know she's on her way." She took Sue's hand and led her out of Sam and Leah's bedroom, her kitten heels tapping on the white floorboards.

Leah smiled at me uneasily.

"You ok?" I asked.

Leah took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm just so nervous."

"Of course you are," I said, walking over to her and putting my hand on her back, she was much too tall for me to reach her shoulder. "But this is you and Sam getting married! You're so perfect for each other. If me and Jake are half as happy as you guys are in five years I'll be over the moon!"

Leah smiled weakly. "It's not just that," she muttered slowly.

"Leah what's wrong? Are you having doubts?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

She shook her head and I noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears. "No, it's nothing like that. I love Sam so much. It's just that... please Bella you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody."

I blinked, confused, but nonetheless I said "of course, you know that you can tell me anything. You can trust me."

Leah took a few deep breaths and her words came out in a shaky, quiet voice that sounded nothing like her. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I gasped in shock. "When did you find out?"

"This morning," Leah's voice was higher than usual and a lone tear trickled slowly down her cheek.

"Wow Leah, this is huge! How do you feel?" I looked into her dark brown eyes and took her shaking hands in mine. Her skin was still burning with heat even though she had stopped phasing into a wolf.

She gripped my hand tightly. "I don't... know," she stammered. "This is just happening so fast. We didn't to plan for this to happen. I wanted to get married, have some time to ourselves without having to worry about wolves and vampires and the pack, travel a bit and make some money and_ then_ have children. I'm just a bit..." she stopped talking abruptly, as if ashamed to say what word had crossed her mind.

"Shocked," I finished the sentence for her. "You may feel a bit gutted at the moment, angry because things haven't gone the way that you planned them to. But that's just what life does to you! Since when does anything go to plan? If things had gone the way that I had planned I would probably be a vampire right now and you don't know how glad I am that that plan was altered for me. You have an amazing man who loves you and who would do anything for you, you have wonderful friends and family and you're getting married! A baby won't ruin your plans, it will make things more difficult but it will enrich your life in ways that you never thought possible. You've only just found out so you aren't used to the idea yet but give it a few weeks and you'll feel better about everything."

She gave a watery smile. "Yeah you're right," she sighed. "It's just unexpected. And to find out on my wedding day... well I could have done without the added stress really. I know it's my own fault for not waiting a couple of days to take the test but I was so worried and I thought that I was just being silly. I wanted to put my mind at rest, I'm always late on my period if I'm a bit stressed so I just thought it would be negative. But... it's not."

"Don't think about the baby right now," I smiled comfortingly at her. "You're getting married to the love of your life. Be happy!"

Leah laughed quietly and sniffed. "Crap, have I smudged my mascara?" she grumbled.

"Nope," I grinned. "Everyone wears waterproof mascara to weddings! You look gorgeous. Now let's go downstairs and stop keeping your man waiting!"

Leah hugged me. "I love you Bella. I'm so happy that you're part of the family now."

"I love you too Leah." I felt myself welling up as I hugged her back. "Damn it, what is it with weddings?" I sniffed, carefully wiping my eyes.

Leah and Sam were getting married in their garden which had been decorated with white roses and dainty, silver chairs that were lined up on either side of the aisle. An ornate wooden archway stood at the end of the aisle, adorned with more white roses, under which they would become husband and wife. It looked so simple, yet so beautiful. The warm sun shone brightly above the garden, the sky a clear, cloudless, blue. A small band at the back of the garden began playing as Emily and I walked down the aisle to stand opposite Jacob, who was Sam's best man. I grinned at him, drinking in his gorgeous appearance. It was unbelievable just how good Jacob looked in a tux and I felt myself tighten a little under my panties. For one, selfish second I wished the wedding would end soon so that I could take him somewhere and fuck the life out of him. Jacob winked at me and smiled my favourite, warm smile as his eyes ran up and down my body.

Leah walked down the aisle, tall and graceful, arm in arm with her Mother, a smile lighting up her tanned face. Sam looked as though he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, as though he had no troubles and no worries, as though his dark and dangerous past had never happened. Nothing in the entire world mattered to him apart from marrying his true love.

Leah kissed her Mother on the cheek and stood opposite Sam under the archway, radiant with happiness and beauty. The minister was an old man who I did not recognise with dark, wrinkled skin, long, black hair that was streaked with grey and twinkling black eyes. He smiled at the couple standing before him and spoke with an energy that made him sound a lot younger than he really was.

"Dear friends, we gather on this gorgeous summer's day to witness and to celebrate the eternal union of Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater," he said slowly and cheerfully, beaming at each of them in turn.

I looked at Jacob and smiled as the minister continued with his speech. Suddenly I was thinking of Jacob and I getting married on a beautiful day like this, surrounded by loved ones, vowing to love each other forever. I blushed a little at the thought, knowing that I was moving way too fast.

Leah and Sam exchanged vows and rings and the minister pronounced them man and wife. Sam kissed Leah tenderly and everyone cheered and clapped, the group of werewolves who had been sitting in the front row stood up, whistling and whooping. Jacob and I followed the newly married couple up the aisle.

"Hello beautiful," Jacob whispered in my ear and I giggled and blushed.

We ate, danced and chatted to everyone at the wedding. Though I knew only knew around half of the people who were present I felt as though I belonged in this small family of Quileutes. The atmosphere was so cheerful and elated, Leah looked happier than I had ever seen her, the news of her pregnancy was clearly not upsetting her anymore.

We all sat at out small, round tables, enjoying our wedding cake when Sam stood up.

"Leah and I want to thank all of you for coming and spending his amazing day with us," he addressed us all before turning to Leah and smiling. "Leah, you have made me the happiest man in the world today. I love you with all my heart and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He raised his glass and we all chanted "to the bride and groom" before drinking our champagne.

I noticed that Leah had lifted her glass but had not drunk from it. She bit her lip and stood up suddenly when Sam had taken his seat, shaking slightly.

"Sam, I love you more than anything else in the world," she said, her voice was nervous but she was smiling. "And I have some news that I hope will make you even happier than you are already. We're going to have a baby."

Sam looked absolutely dumbfounded, the wedding party gasped (apart from me) and Sam jumped to his feet.

"Are you serious?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. Leah nodded and a tear trickled down her cheek. Sam took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her softly on her lips that were still curved with happiness.

I stood up with the wolves and clapped and cheered as everyone rushed over to the couple to congratulate them.

"You're going to be a Dad!" Jacob grinned as he hugged Sam who was still beaming.

I embraced Leah. "You were right," she whispered in my ear. "I have a man who loves me and we're having a baby. This is a blessing, who cares if it messes up my plans a little bit!"

"I'm glad that you're happy," I beamed at her. "And congratulations!"

"Will you be the Godmother?" she asked.

"Yes!" I screamed in delight. "Of course I will!"

Jacob and I sat back down at our table a few minutes later, grins plastered on our faces. Sam had asked Jacob to be the baby's Godfather.

"Aw, they look so happy," I said softly, looking at Sam and Leah who were hugging a sobbing Sue. I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder and he slipped his warm arms around me. "I hope that will be us someday."

Suddenly Jacob stiffened. I lifted my head off his shoulder and saw that his facial expression was angry and confused. He jumped up from his chair and ran over to whisper something in Quil's ear. They both looked worried. He ran back over to me and said, "sorry Bells, I have to leave. I'll explain later."

And with those few words he sprinted off towards the trees, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin and Brady following in his wake.

What was going on? Had I frightened Jacob away with my comment about us getting married? I felt hurt and betrayed.

"What's going on?" asked Leah, appearing at my shoulder.

"I don't know they all just left," I frowned.

"Ah don't worry about it, it's probably just a pack thing," she said comfortingly, heeding my worried tone.

But I didn't find comfort in her words. A dark, ominous feeling swept over me, my stomach twisted uncomfortably and I could not escape the feeling that consumed me like a black cloud blocking out the sun. I knew that something bad had happened.

JPOV

I had caught a whiff of the scent before anyone else had, my alpha senses more keen than the rest of the pack. It was sickly sweet and it burnt my nostrils but I could pick up a smell of smoke and fire accompanying the stench that I recognised at once. The redhead. She was back. I had leapt to my feet to tell Quil and myself and the pack ran into the forest. I only had time to say a rushed goodbye to Bella.

I felt a small pang of regret when I ripped out of my tux and phased into wolf form as soon as we were deep enough into the trees. That suit had been really nice and had cost me a bomb and now it lay in shreds on the forest floor. I didn't mourn for very long, there were much more pressing matters at hand than clothing.

I raced forward, my limbs burning as I sped through the trees, my pack members flanking me on either side, and I breathed in the acidic smell, following its trail. Why was the redhead suddenly back? Had she come for Bella? She would not hurt Bella, she wouldn't get anywhere near her, I was going to rip her limb from limb.

The scent grew stronger and soon we could hear crashes in the distance, as loud as cracks of thunder, as though a huge boulder was smacking into another with extreme force. I could hear the thoughts of my pack, confused but eager to sink their teeth into some vampires. I could smell blood and sickly sweet venom. Had she killed someone already?

I ran faster, ahead of my pack up the side of a mountain until I reached a clearing in the trees. The sight that met my eyes caused me to skid to a halt and growl.

Victoria with her wild, vivid, red hair rippling in the wind was sitting on top of Edward who was lying on his back, his face contorted in pain. Her hand was at his throat, her fingers clenched around it, her teeth bared, her expression triumphant and fierce. Two arms lay on the ground next to them, one belonging to each of the vampires, torn from their bodies.

I felt waves of sickness and rage flood over me as my eyes took in the body of a small girl with black hair lying a few feet away, her body bent at an awkward angle, her eyes closed.

I wanted to kill them both, to rip both of their throats and their remaining limbs. My hatred for them was so great I thought it would consume me. White, hot anger rushed through my body as I thought of the girl lying on the ground, of Bella and how much hurt both of these vampires had caused her. I let out a snarling growl and my pack members threw back their heads and howled as they entered the clearing and witnessed the scene that lay before them. I leapt at the redheaded leech. She wasn't expecting it. My gigantic form knocked her to the ground and I was upon her in less than a second. Her white face was full of anger and rage and her vivid, crimson eyes glared at me with fierce intensity before I sank my teeth into her and ripped her head from her shoulders. I tossed it to the ground where it rolled away like a ball of flames, the taste of her venom sending me into a frenzy. Paul and Jared joined me as I tore brutally at the rest of the vampire until she was in pieces. Even as I watched the pieces shuddered and tried to join themselves back together so I ripped them up smaller, desperate to sink my teeth in and tear at every inch of the vampire that had wanted to kill my Bella.

I saw Quil phase back into human form and rush over to the girl who lay motionless on the ground, shaking her and trying to wake her up. Collin and Brady had also phased back and were piling up wood from a tree that they had just demolished. I grabbed as many pieces of the vampire that I could in my mouth and flung them onto the wood pile as a fire blazed out from underneath it. Embry sped over to help us burn all of the pieces.

_Get it all! Don't leave any pieces behind,_ I ordered. Soon every piece of Victoria had been thrown into the flames that licked around her chunks of marble flesh. Purple smoke billowed from the fire, thick, sickly and potent and we watched as it rose into the red sky.

I could smell more vampires approaching and I leapt around, snarling, hackles raised, teeth bared. I could hear their light footsteps drawing nearer, smell them, taste their scent in the hazy, purple air. There were three of them. The vampires broke through the trees and were upon us in seconds. But we were ready for them. Paul threw himself at the smallest one, a girl with dark hair, a pixie like face and amber eyes.

_Wait Paul! _I shouted in thought and he halted. I recognised this vampire. She was Alice, the girl who had taken Bella to Italy to rescue the idiot vampire who had got himself in trouble. Next to her was a tall, blonde vampire who I assumed was Carlisle, Bella had told me about him before. Though he was only a few years older than the two others, he had an air of fatherly control about him. The last vampire was a young male with honey coloured, curly hair who I guessed was Jasper, Alice's mate.

A few members of the Cullen family were with us in the clearing and though I despised them simply because they were vampires I knew that they would not harm us.

_Let them pass, _I ordered and the pack parted to allow them through to Seth and Edward.

"Edward!" Alice screamed. Carlisle darted forwards and lifted Edward's body delicately from Seth's back. Seth phased into human form.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked with a worried expression. I couldn't understand why Seth cared. Carlisle ran his fingers over the body of his son and I couldn't help but smirk. What was he looking for- a pulse?

Then I noticed that the arm on the ground began to move slowly and shakily across the forest floor as though it was being lifted up by hundreds of ants. It attached itself to Edward's body and the skin began to heal around it with a series of faint sounds like cracking rocks.

"He'll be fine," Carlisle spoke in a slow, smooth voice. "He just needs to heal."

"Carlisle!" the vampire with honey coloured hair shouted desperately from over where the girl lay motionless on the ground, Quil crouched next to her. Carlisle ran over in a flash and examined her, his expression grave.

I couldn't help but notice that our defences were weakened by the fact that so many of us were in human form. I phased, needing to talk to the vampires.

"Collin, Brady, Quil, Seth phase back into wolves," I commanded and they followed my order. I walked towards the vampires who surrounded the girl. Alice raised her eyebrows at me when she saw my naked form but dropped her gaze when I glared at her.

"Is she dead?" I asked. I cared about her, she was a human caught up in all of this mess and she had suffered the consequences for her involvement. As I looked down at her tiny, broken body I realised how easily this could have been my Bella, my love, my reason for living, lying there on the ground. Carlisle looked up at me with his yellow eyes and I read the look of deepest regret, profound fear and gut wrenching worry that was portrayed within them.

The look that could only mean one thing.


	17. Chapter 17 Newborn

**Song for this chapter is "Newborn" by Muse. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

Chapter 17- Newborn

EPOV

I could hear distant voices talking with worried tones. I could feel the air moving around me, disturbed by the movement of people.

"Is he going to be okay?" I recognised Bella's voice and my nose twitched as I breathed in her enticing aroma. But she didn't smell like my Bella anymore, her scent was so tightly woven with Jacob's that it was barely recognisable.

"Yes he's going to be fine," answered Carlisle.

"I don't get it, I thought that vampires couldn't sleep," a deep voice belonging to Jacob Black asked. I instantly felt a swoop of hot anger as I inhaled his horrid, wet dog smell. The last thing that I remembered seeing before everything went black was a rush of russet fur. Jacob had come to rescue me but I didn't understand why he had done so considering my behaviour over the past year. Maybe he was more decent than I had given him credit for.

"He's not asleep. He can hear everything that we are saying. Think of it more as a vampire's version of a coma. He's suffered huge shock and trauma and his body has shut down to allow his mind to recover, he's not physically damaged," Carlisle's voice was slow and calm.

"Edward," Esme's soft, motherly voice whispered in my ear. "It's okay, you're safe. Come back to us."

I didn't want to come back. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to have to face my family, Bella, Jacob and the inescapable truth. I didn't want to feel or think. But my eyes opened in spite of my wishes.

"Oh Edward thank god," Esme breathed.

"Bree," the word came out of my mouth in a croaky voice, the only thing that I could think of.

Carlisle looked at me. Everyone was silent and I could see the pained looks on their faces. The blackness filled my body, my mind, whatever fragment of a soul was left inside my wretched heart. "Is she dead?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, technically she is," said Carlisle, his voice solemn and grave.

BPOV

I looked down at Edward, my heart beating hard and uncomfortably in my chest, my stomach twisting, my body shaking in fear and worry. Edward looked as though he was sleeping, his eyes were closed though they flickered beneath his eyelids as though he was dreaming. He had never looked so vulnerable. Jacob had left the wedding so suddenly and I had no idea what was going on. Leah had comforted me but I was determined not to ruin the wedding so I pretended that I wasn't worried. At first I had childishly thought that Jacob had run off because I had talked about marriage but after a few short seconds I realised that he would never do that to me and that something a lot worse had happened. Alice had called me and I rushed over to the Cullen's house just as Carlisle was bringing Edward in. Jacob was topless, wearing some smart jeans that I assumed Alice had retrieved from the house so that he didn't have to stand around naked. He looked disgruntled about wearing stinking vampire clothing but said nothing.

He stood next to me now, holding my hand and looking at Edward, his expression complicated. He looked as though he was fighting an internal battle, his feelings of bitterness and resentment for my vampire ex boyfriend somehow mingled with pity and worry. Alice had filled me in on the story. I had learnt that Edward had been dating a human girl called Bree and I couldn't help but feel a tiny, miniscule pang of jealousy at this information but it was eradicated almost immediately when I had looked at Jacob. I still loved Edward, not enough to change anything, but he still held a place in my heart. He was my first love and any love leaves a mark, a ghost, an echo that will never entirely leave you.

Alice continued the story and I felt sickened. Victoria had returned, not to kill me, but to kill Edward's new mate and then destroy him too. She had given up on me because I was too well protected and once she had learnt that Edward and I had broken up she had sought out the next best thing, the young girl who had unknowingly become tangled up with vampires. It should have been me, I couldn't stop myself from thinking it and I felt sick with guilt.

Alice was distraught, she hadn't foreseen what had happened until it was too late as Edward had ordered her not to spy on Bree's future. She had only seen what was happening once Edward had begun fighting with Victoria as she was so attuned to him and couldn't stop such an important vision, but by then it was too late.

EPOV

I sat up slowly. "What do you mean by she's 'technically dead'?" I asked. Bella looked awkward and quickly turned her face away from me. Carlisle was staring at me with his kind, fatherly eyes.

"When we found Bree she was barely alive," Carlisle explained solemnly. "Victoria had left her with enough blood to last her for a small amount of time but she had lost consciousness and her life was fading fast. There was venom in her system but not enough to make the change quickly without killing her. She was too weak and she wouldn't have survived the process... I helped her."

"I don't understand, I thought she was dead," I muttered, hardly daring to believe what I had heard.

"She almost was. In your panic and rage you were blinded, you couldn't sense her heartbeat, it was so slow and so faint. Her life was leaving her," Carlisle spoke quietly.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" my voice was stricken with panic.

"Yes. She's upstairs with Alice and Jasper. She's one of us now."

I couldn't distinguish my feelings. They were a mysterious mixture of guilt, relief, dread, elation, disappointment, anger and confusion. I focussed on the last emotion. She wasn't completely dead, she wasn't gone forever. I didn't want her to become a vampire, I wouldn't wish this life upon anybody, but at least she was still living in some way. Why then did everyone look so grave?

"You saved her, she's one of us. Why do you look so worried?" I asked curiously.

"She's... unusual," Carlisle spoke slowly. Esme looked at her feet, Jacob was gazing at the ceiling and Bella was still avoiding my eye, wincing a little.

"What do you mean _unusual_?"

Carlisle looked up at the ceiling and beckoned to me with his hand. I followed him slowly up the stairs, each step filling my heart with dread. He opened the door that lead to one of the spare rooms. A petite, dark haired girl with shoulder length black hair was sitting in the corner, cradling her legs in her arms and rocking back and forth slightly, her head bowed. Alice and Jasper stood at either side of the door, their eyes fixed upon her as though she was a bomb that was about to explode.

She looked up as I entered the room. Her beautiful, green eyes were now a shocking scarlet, dominant and glaring and I found that I could not look away. Her features were strikingly beautiful but they were contorted with rage.

"You!" she shrieked and even though her tone was angry her voice was velvety smooth and musical. I started to walk towards her, wanting to comfort her. "Don't come near me!" she commanded.

I froze in my tracks, as though an invisible barrier had just appeared between us and I was unable to move any closer to her.

"Carlisle," I said shakily.

"Bree has an unusual gift..." he began but Bree cut across him.

"Stop talking," she snapped and his mouth closed at once.

"Ah," I murmured, realising with horror what Bree could do. Bree certainly was an unusual vampire. She could control our actions, just as Jasper could control our emotions. She was a newborn, exceptionally powerful and fierce.

And she was a danger to us all.

"Bree," I spoke calmly, soothingly but my voice shook a little in fear. "Please let me talk to you, let me explain."

"You don't need to explain!" she shrieked. "I never wanted any of this! Why did you let this happen to me?" Her bottom lip quivered and her voice cracked as though she was about to cry, but I knew that no tears would leak from her haunting, crimson eyes.

"I never meant for this to happen," I choked. "Please believe me. I fell in love with you. I told you that I was a vampire because you asked me for the truth and I couldn't deny you that any longer. I had no idea that it would lead to this."

"Yeah, I've always been good at getting people to do what I want," she snarled bitterly. "I used to do it by being nice to people, winning them over with charm and politeness. I never used it in a sinister way. But now it's just so easy!" She looked over at Alice. "Leave!" she commanded and Alice walked out of the room. Bree let out a small, menacing giggle.

I crouched down so that I was at her eye level. "When you become a vampire your talents are often accentuated. I was always perceptive of other's emotions and now I can read minds; Alice, the vampire you just asked to leave, had a unique perception of forthcoming events and now she can see the future; Jasper," I gestured to my brother who was still standing beside the door, "was always very charismatic and now he can manipulate the feelings of others around him. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly. Now that she was distracted slightly I felt calm sweep over me and I knew that Jasper had managed to unleash his ability. "Please can I come a little closer?" I asked Bree slowly and, though she glared at me, she nodded her head slightly. I stood up and walked hesitantly towards her. I sat next to her and cautiously reached out my hand to touch hers.

She flinched a little but did not order me away. "Bree, I'm so sorry. I know that this isn't what you wanted, but Carlisle couldn't just let you die. My family are different from other vampires as we don't drink the blood of humans, we survive by drinking animal blood. You won't have to kill anybody, you can do good in this world. Once you've got used to being a vampire you can mainstream in society like us and go to school, get a job, you can be like everybody else."

"What about my family?" she exploded angrily, pushing my hand away. "What about my friends? Did you stop and think how they're going to react?"

I was silent now. I didn't know how to answer this question.

Carlisle spoke. "You cannot go back to your family," he said gravely. "No one can know about this. I have a friend who can wipe memories and manipulate thoughts, we will have to ask for his assistance to make your family and friends think that you are dead."

Bree looked horrified. "So I'll never be able to see them again?"

"Once their memories are erased you will be able to watch them from afar if you so wish, but I wouldn't recommend it," Carlisle explained. Because he was now able to talk I realised that Bree had to be focussing strictly upon the person in order to control them.

"It will be okay," I whispered to her and I put my arm around her shoulders. I pleaded desperately that she would not throw me off and thankfully she didn't.

"I'm... hungry," she said slowly. "At least, I think I am. I'm not really sure."

"You will be hungry," I assured her. "If you feel that you can control yourself we can take you out to hunt if you would like."

She nodded. "I can control myself." Suddenly she froze, her nostrils flared and her eyes seemed to grow a brighter, more bloodthirsty red. "What is that smell?" she hissed excitedly. "It smells so good. I want it!"

I looked up and saw that Bella had appeared in the doorway. I had only a split second to react and saw everything happen in slow motion. Bree leapt up quickly and threw herself at the human in our midst, her lethal, white teeth bared, snarling and growling. Bella looked shocked and frightened. Myself, Jasper and Carlisle lunged at Bree and held her frantically struggling limbs as a gigantic, russet wolf burst into being, shielding Bella from the razor sharp teeth of the bloodthirsty newborn.


	18. Chapter 18 Alpha's Orders

**It feels like ages since I posted the last chapter so I apologise for the delay! Thanks for all the reviews I got and I hope you liked my decision to keep Bree in the story. Back to some proper Bella and Jacob lovin' in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 18- Alpha's Orders

BPOV

I had barely ten seconds to look at the scene before me before I had been faced, yet again, with a dangerous, ravenous vampire who thirsted for my blood. Jasper and Carlisle were stood at one end of the room, their yellow eyes fixed upon the corner intently as though waiting for something sinister to occur. Edward was sitting in the corner with his arm wrapped around a black haired, petite girl who was shaking. As soon as I had appeared in the doorway her eyes snapped up to me, a vivid, poisonous red, mad with hunger. She was younger than I was but stunningly beautiful with pale, flawless skin; a delicate, heart shaped face; wide, piercing eyes; long, black eyelashes and cupid's bow lips. But in the few seconds that her eyes fixed upon me her once beautiful features contorted into a wild, feral, frightening expression and I felt as though I was looking into a parallel universe. The life which I had so narrowly escaped was staring straight at me through terrifying, red eyes and I couldn't hold back the questions that poured into my mind like water through a sieve. What if it had been me? Would I have been like this, so out of control, so frightening? Why had I ever wanted this? Why had I been so willing to sacrifice everything that I had, my friends, my family, my Jacob, simply to become a bloodthirsty monster? What if Victoria had broken through the pack's protection and killed me? What if I had been turned into a vampire to save me from death when there was no other alternative? What would have happened to Jacob? What would have happened to Bella? This fate was too close for comfort, it had so nearly happened and I felt sick thinking about how stupid and recklessly naive I had been with my human life.

I had to get out of here. I had to run away with Jacob and never see the Cullen's again.

And then, before I had even detected a movement, there was uproar. I blinked and in the split second of darkness the scene before me shifted. When my eyes reopened the three Cullen's were struggling to hold the girl as she fought against their grasp, her maniacal eyes fixed upon me. Jacob, who had been standing beside me, was now a huge, russet wolf, snarling at the vampire.

"Get off me," she spat at the vampires restraining her and I watched in horror as they instantly dropped their hands to their sides like marionettes obeying their master's strings.

"Bree stop," Edward pleaded, his voice pained. "Control yourself. You aren't a monster, this isn't who you are. Please. Stop!"

"Move wolf," she commanded the shuddering wolf but he did not obey, his teeth bared. "I said move!"

She made to push past him but he snapped at her arm and she screamed in agony as there was a crunch of shattering rock.

"Your powers don't work on Jacob," Carlisle said smoothly. How could he keep his tone so casual at a time like this?

"Fine," she seethed, wincing a little as her arm continued to crush under the power of Jacob's jaws. "You," she pointed at me. "Come here!"

The only part of me that moved was the single tear that rolled down my cheek.

"They won't work on Bella either," Carlisle informed her and Edward grasped her arm that wasn't trapped in Jacob's mouth. Jacob bit down harder and she whined in pain.

"He will let you go if you promise to behave," Edward spoke curtly. "If you try to harm Bella then he will kill you and there is nothing that we can do to stop him. Do you understand?"

The girl still stared at me with hungry, dominant eyes, her white teeth revealed, her breathing ragged.

"Bree!" The authority in Edward's voice was so powerful and commanding that her eyes flicked momentarily towards him. "I said do you understand?"

She relaxed a little though her eyes did not leave me again. "But she smells so good," Bree whined. "I'm so hungry."

"We will take you out hunting if you promise us that there will be no more incidents like this," Edward spoke loudly and clearly, as though he was trying to impress a serious issue to a three year old.

She nodded and Jacob let go of her arm which healed immediately.

"Leave, Bella," Edward did not look at me as he ordered me away. "Don't come back here."

I was so utterly shocked at how fast the scene before me had just occurred that I thought I was going to faint. As the blood rushed through my body, embarrassingly human and deliciously tempting to my predator, I realised just how much danger I was in. Jacob looked at me and I understood the meaning of his gaze. He leant down and I climbed up onto his back hurriedly, grabbing his soft, thick fur with my shaking hands and squeezing him with my weak legs. He bolted down the stairs and into the night.

I closed my eyes as he ran. The cold air rushed through my hair and slapped against my cheeks as though it was trying to wake me up from a dream. Jacob's gait was smooth and steady, his warmth spread through my shaking body as I leant closer to his fur and buried my head against his neck.

He ran for an unknowable amount of time, my head span so much that I had no idea what time it was and my refusal to open my eyes made it impossible for me to know where we were heading. His pace began to slow and he walked steadily, his large paws padding over the soft earth. I opened my eyes at last and saw the small, wooden building that was Jacob's house.

"Jacob," I croaked. "Charlie..."

Jacob lowered himself to the ground and I toppled clumsily off his back and onto the soft grass. The wolf had disappeared and Jacob stood in his place, tall and towering, his expression dark, his sculpted, muscular body glowing in the pale moonlight. He was naked, though this bothered neither of us.

"I'll be damned if I'm letting you stay in Forks tonight Bella," he growled. "I'll ring Charlie and tell him that the wedding party went on late and that you're going to sleep on my sofa."

I couldn't find the strength to argue as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. I snuggled into his broad chest, breathing in his earthy, smoky scent. Jacob sat on his bed and I did not release my hold around his neck.

"Why on earth did you go upstairs?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I needed to see," I mumbled.

"You could have been killed. What did you need to see so badly?"

"It could have been me Jake," I whispered. "I wanted that life so badly. I was fully prepared to become one of them. And even if I hadn't chosen it, what if Victoria had come after me? It could have been me that needed to be turned, what would that have meant for us?"

"Aw Bells," he hugged me tightly as I let out a small sob. "Don't cry, you're safe now. Victoria's gone, nobody's after you anymore. I will keep you safe no matter what. Fate intervened Bells, it knew that you weren't meant to become one of them. It gave you your awakening, it made you see that you were meant for me... not_ him_."

I nodded slightly and sniffed.

Jacob stood up with me still cradled in his arms and gently lay me down on the bed so that he could go and call Charlie. I stared absently out of the window at the glowing moon until he came back to me a few minutes later.

"He said that's fine," Jacob said as he sat down next to me and stroked my hair.

"Good. Do I really have to sleep on the sofa though?"

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "Billy's already asleep so he can't check that we're not sleeping in the same bed. You're sleeping in with me! Anyway Bells, did you enjoy your first time riding me?" he winked.

I felt myself blush a little. "It was okay, I didn't expect it to be so fast, yet so smooth at the same time," I murmured seductively.

Jacob's warm hand lightly touched my neck to move my hair and I felt shivers rush down my spine. His soft lips brushed against my skin and he kissed me gently between my neck and jaw-line. "Oh, how did you expect it to be?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"Bumpier... rougher..." I let out a little moan as his hand grasped my breast over the bridesmaid dress that I had only just realised that I was still wearing, the wedding seemed like weeks ago.

"Oh, are you disappointed?" he said teasingly as he pulled down my dress and rubbed my newly exposed nipples between his warm fingers. I felt them harden instantly at his touch. "Do you like it to be rough when you ride me?"

"Mmm," I moaned as he caressed my breasts. His lips brushed against my jaw line until they reached mine, where he pressed them hard against me. His kiss was eager and rough with reckless abandon, his hot tongue in my mouth dancing with mine. My hands moved over his body and I groaned appreciatively at the fact that he was already naked and that I could have free reign over every part of him without the infuriating barriers of clothing. My fingers skimmed over the planes of his abs, over the defined ridges of his muscular stomach, down the masculine v of his hips and finally to his arousal which stood hard and ready for me. I took it in my hand, savouring how smooth, long, hard and warm it felt against my skin, and began to move up and down his shaft at a steady pace. He groaned against my lips and I felt moisture begin to pool at the tip which I spread my fingers over.

And then I did something that I had never done before, but which intuition was telling me to try out. I reached down and cupped his balls in my other hand, giving them a small, gentle squeeze as I continued to work his shaft. His body stiffened and at first I feared that he did not like it, but then he groaned even louder and bit my bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. I let out a small giggle of pride as he grasped my breasts harder in his massive hands and kneaded them roughly, his kiss becoming wilder and more intense.

I quickened the pace of my hand as he reached one hand up to wrap his fingers in my hair and he pulled it hard so that my lips broke away from his, my neck exposed. He sucked and nipped at the skin beneath my jaw and worked his way down to my swollen and sensitive nipples. He bit down on one hard and held it between his teeth as he lapped it with his tongue. I cried out in pleasure and he put his hand over my mouth. He brought his head back to my eyelevel and the look of lust that was present in the depths of his beautiful, dark eyes was enough to make me bite down on his finger.

"Shh Bells, remember Billy is in the next room," he whispered but his warning only increased my sexual appetite. My core grew heavier and I felt wetness pool in my panties as he ran his tongue between my breasts and sucked and licked them hungrily.

He withdrew his hand from my mouth and used it to slip the dress off completely and I arched my hips to speed the process. I was only in my panties now and Jacob took care of them quickly. The skimpy string that held them together snapped as he pulled them roughly and he threw them to one side before he attacked me with his tongue.

He lapped up my warm juices, savouring the taste of my sex which seemed to drive him even more wild with lust. His tongue darted over my clit and down to my centre and I bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning loudly. His finger played around my entrance, tantalisingly close to penetrating me. My breasts heaved with my rapid breathing and my heart thudded loudly in the silence. I let out a little whimper as he slowly inserted the tip of his finger inside of me.

So quickly that his speed caught me off guard he jumped back on the bed, grasping my hips and positioning me on top of him. He rested his back against the headboard and his fingernails dug into my ass as he impaled me on his huge, hard member.

His lips crashed against mine, muffling my scream of ecstasy as my core was filled by the immensity of his arousal. He let out a shuddering groan and thrust his hips upwards so he pushed even deeper into me. Then, after a few short seconds in which we both gasped for air and I stretched to accommodate him, he lifted my body slightly and pounded into me harder.

I moved my body in synchronisation with each glorious thrust of his hips that filled me with pleasure. He kissed me with furious passion, not breaking the kiss even to allow us both air. We didn't need air anymore. Breathing didn't seem to matter. All that was important, all that was real in the world was Jacob and the movements that brought us ever closer to an earth shattering orgasm. My fingernails raked down his back as my clit ground against his pubic bone and he thrust roughly in and out of my soaking wet pussy.

My moans and cries of pleasure were becoming more frequent as the pleasure mounted but most of the sound was muffled by his lips. I longed to cry out his name, scream profanities as loudly as my voice would allow me. I felt that my body was about to burst as the heat from my core spread through my body, the ecstasy making my heart beat faster, my skin sweating with the heat of Jacob's body against me.

Jacob was groaning as he thrust into me even harder, his dick moved faster in and out of my pussy that was dripping wet with excitement and pleasure, my clit ground faster against his body, the tingling sensation was spreading to my fingertips, my head spinning as the tension mounted higher and higher.

Then, with another powerful thrust of Jacob's hips, the release washed over me and I cried out uncontrollably, the sound echoing around the room as Jacob came hard inside me, his lips no longer able to muffle his groans of satisfaction.

My oxygen starved lungs gasped for air and my body collapsed in exhaustion against the sweltering heat of Jacob. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I flopped weakly onto the mattress as he lay down beside me.

"That... rough... enough?" he panted.

I couldn't even formulate words to reply to him and simply nodded my head as my heart pounded against my chest.

...

JPOV

The Cullen's large, white house stood boldly against the dark, cloudy sky as I approached it, flanked by all of my pack members except from Collin and Brady who were patrolling the Quileute border. Bella's truck was still parked on the gravel driveway where she had left it last night. I had driven her to work in the Rabbit and promised to return her car to the Newton's when this meeting was over and done with. I wasn't looking forward to seeing the Cullen's again after what had happened last night. I still didn't feel entirely comfortable with being in charge of the wolves and I feared that my decisions yesterday had not been the right ones.

I walked forwards and knocked on the door whilst the pack stood behind me, their noses wrinkled in disgust.

Esme's kind face and caramel coloured curls met my eyes as she answered the door. She looked gracious and friendly, but she was still a vampire and that made her my enemy no matter how nice she was to me. "Jacob," she smiled brightly. "Come in."

I held my breath as the sickly sweet stench from the house diffused into the uncontaminated air outside and burnt my nostrils. I followed her into the house grudgingly and heard the footsteps of my pack behind me.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked sweetly as she led me and my pack into the grand and spacious kitchen.

"She had to work," I replied, trying to ignore my head as it ached in protest at the smell. Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice were sitting at a large wooden dining table, so still that they looked as though they had been carved from stone. They turned their heads as we entered and I heard Alice mutter darkly about her dislike for my ability to surprise her.

"We need to talk," I said to Carlisle in the most authoritative voice that I could muster. He gave a slight inclination of his head to acknowledge my words. "How did the hunting trip go last night?"

Esme and Alice winced a little at my words, Rosalie clenched her jaw and Carlisle looked solemn. "There was an incident," Carlisle said quietly.

"What kind of incident?" Embry growled.

"A man was hunting in the woods where we were feeding. Alice didn't see him because he made the decision to enter the woods suddenly in order to follow a deer. Bree smelt him and she attacked. We could do nothing but watch," Carlisle explained, his voice weak and defeated.

"Shit!" I exploded, slamming my fist upon the table. "Has the body been taken care of?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Where is she? Where is the filthy little leech?" I shouted. "I need to talk to all of you!"

"She's upstairs with Jasper, Emmett and Edward," Esme said in a voice barely more than a whisper. "I'll go and get them."

She left the room and I glowered darkly at the table where the three Cullen's sat, my mind spinning in panic. She had killed already. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Esme returned with the three Cullen boys and Bree and they sat at the table, Edward next to the girl, her hand grasped tightly in his.

"We need to discuss matters," I spoke, again trying to muster as much authority as I could into my voice but it still shook with anger and fear. "I allowed you to change Bree in order to save her life and I fear that I may have made a grave mistake in doing so. I'm the alpha of the pack now so what I say goes, okay?"

Rosalie hissed insolently but I ignored her.

"We refuse to put the people of Forks in danger," I continued. "Yet this vampire seems to be intent on doing just that. She will have to learn to control herself or she will be destroyed. You have two options. Either she stays here and you attempt to teach her to control herself or you take her far away from here, somewhere where there are fewer people to tempt her, and you can return when you feel that she is less of a threat. If you choose option one a wolf will be stationed with you in your home to monitor her progress and intervene should things go wrong. Which one do you choose?"

Edward looked at Carlisle for a moment and nodded. He squeezed Bree's hand as he looked at me with his loathsome yellow eyes and said, "We will keep her here and attempt to train her. If we feel that our attempt is failing then I will take her somewhere far away and deserted so as to protect the lives of others."

"Okay," I said slowly. I turned to address my pack. "Boys, which one of you would be willing to keep watch on the vampire girl?"

Most of the pack cringed away and avoided my eye but Seth exclaimed immediately, "I'll do it!"

"What? Seth?" I did a double take. "You're young, are you sure you can handle something this big?"

"Yep, I want to do it Jake," Seth's young face was certain and determined.

"Okay," I said after a while. "From now on Seth stays with you, apart from when he needs to go home which is when I will take over. Seth will have the power to intervene and overpower Bree if he feels that it is necessary. And I mean it, one slip up, one hint that she's going to go out of control, one drop of human blood spilled on her account and that's it, the treaty's over. She will be killed."

I glared into her red eyes that separated her from the rest of the Cullen family and she stared back at me for a moment, her eyes portraying a mixture of defiance and willingness to try and follow my rules. She looked away suddenly and hid behind her curtain of shoulder length black hair.

"Thank you Seth," I looked over at him and he grinned at me.

"No problem alpha," he said brightly. "I trust your judgement. I will follow your orders."

I patted him on the back and felt a rush of affection for him and his blind trust. I took one look at the Cullen family who still sat around the table as motionless as statues before I turned with the remainder of my pack and walked out of the house and into the mercifully fresh, cool air.


	19. Chapter 19 Family Is Where The Heart Is

**This is just a little filler chapter before the important stuff happens. I wanted to include Renee in the story somewhere as I love her and Bella's relationship- reminds me of me and my Mum :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your comments always make me smile! I'll try and post the next chapter before I go on holiday. **

Chapter 19- Family Is Where The Heart Is

"Damn Bella you are so organised," my mother Renee said as she sat on the edge of my bed looking at the long list of items that I needed to take to college with me. Renee had come to visit me whilst Phil was playing in a baseball tournament in Washington. I was flitting around my room trying desperately to stay calm. I kept repeating the words "right" and "okay" before doing anything as if to mentally prepare myself. A large suitcase lay open on the floor alongside several cardboard boxes which were gradually beginning to fill with clothes, books and miscellaneous items such as photo frames and stationary. Whilst looking through my calendar I had discovered that college was only two short weeks away and I was beginning to panic. My first plan of action was to make a nice long list of things that I needed to do before I left for college, what items I needed to pack, what I was leaving behind and what I still had to purchase.

Renee had taken me to Port Angeles to chase up a few items that were still outstanding on my list such as duvet covers, throws, cushions and other things that she insisted I needed to make my bog standard dorm room look brighter and more homely. We had bumped into Angela and her mother who were fretting over the fact that the store had run out of coat hangers. I invited her and Ben over for dinner tonight so my parents and Jacob could properly get to know my future roommate. Renee was also meeting Jacob tonight. Of course she had met him before when he was my scrawny ten year old friend but not my devastatingly tall and handsome boyfriend. I knew that she would love him but we were both nervous about it.

"Do you need any help?" Renee looked at me helplessly as I chucked Wuthering Heights into my box of books.

"No I'm fine," I replied with a slightly hysterical edge to my voice.

"Bella calm down. You still have two weeks to pack. What's the rush?"

I flopped onto the bed beside her and put my head on her shoulder. "I'm so scared of starting college," I sighed. The thought had been pressing on my mind for the past few days, though I didn't want to admit it to anyone. I was scared of leaving home and leaving Forks even though Port Angeles was only an hour away. I was scared that I wasn't going to make many friends, worried that I wouldn't enjoy the social scene and going to parties resulting in me becoming an outcast. What if I had too much work to do and I didn't find time to see Jacob? More importantly, how would Jacob cope with college work, seeing me and keeping on top of his alpha duties? He was even more strained now that he had to make sure that the bloodthirsty newborn vampire, Bree, did not run amok in the town, slaughtering innocent humans. Jacob informed me that Seth was doing a great job of assuring that Bree remained under control and that they had managed to take her out hunting twice, successfully preventing her from running away and making sure that she drank only animal blood. But still I felt uneasy and full of worry. I had expected that once Victoria was killed a great weight would be lifted off my shoulders and I would feel relief that danger was no longer waiting for me at every corner. Instead her departure from this world had left only more fear and trouble in its wake. I felt like I was a big lake and my water was just starting to return to its still, calm surface after a stone had been thrown into it, yet just as the ripples begin fade completely another stone comes along to disturb the calm once more.

"Aww Bella," Renee hugged me and gently kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in closer to her, savouring her flowery scent, her softness and her comforting warmth that I had missed so greatly. She was my mother and she knew me well. She knew that at this moment I needed a comforting hug and some words of wisdom, nothing more, nothing less. "It's completely normal to feel that way hun. Going to college is a huge step, of course you're going to feel scared. I can't really empathise with you as I did my college training long distance with a two year old to look after but I promise you that once you settle in you will love it. You're going to meet so many new people, learn life skills. Plus Angela seems like a great girl."

"Yeah... I guess you're right," I sighed. "But what if I don't like the parties and then people think I'm a complete loser and reject me?" I couldn't help but think that I had it too easy when I moved to Forks school, most people seemed to accept me instantly and want to be my friend. I even had a long list of guys wanting to go out with me. But like Jessica had said, I was the shiny new toy in a school that rarely saw new students so lots of people were fascinated by me. In a big college like Port Angeles I would surely go unnoticed.

"Well it sounds like you had fun at that party you went to the other day," Renee laughed and I blushed slightly. "Not everyone likes wild parties Bella, there will be other people there who appreciate a quieter life just like you do. Plus you get to study a subject you love and achieve your dreams. College isn't all about wild parties and socialising."

I smiled. "Yeah you're right Mom, thanks."

"And if you really hate it then it's not like you don't have a home to go to," she said firmly. "You and Jacob should come and visit me and Phil in Florida sometime, see our new house, go to the beach."

My mind flooded with images of Jacob walking over the golden sands, shirtless so his beautiful, sculpted abs were exposed, his dark skin salty from the sea, the red sun setting behind him on the horizon.

"That sounds like a great idea!" I grinned enthusiastically. Jacob was now lying next to me on the sand, kissing my salty lips and grabbing my ass through my shorts. This fantasy would have to come true.

"So Jacob... tell me about him. Tell me about why you broke up with Edward," she prompted the change of conversation.

I felt a little blush rising to my cheeks. "Jacob's amazing. He's kind and protective and happy and he loves me for who I am. I know that he would do anything for me and he makes me really happy," I gushed. "It's like his smile is infectious, as soon as I see him smiling my mouth just forms into this huge grin! I love him so much, so much more than I loved Edward. I was obsessed with Edward and it was unhealthy. Because he was my first love I just thought that he was the only one and I didn't even want to think about loving anyone else... even when he left me. Jacob looked after me and made me feel whole again after Edward left and I thought he was a great friend. Then Edward came back and I was so blinded by happiness that he had returned that I didn't care how much I had hurt Jacob, didn't see that it was really him that my heart longed for.

"But then I had this dream and it was just like my awakening. It made me see that I had feelings for Jacob so I went to visit him and all of a sudden he wasn't my friend Jacob anymore. He was tall, handsome, loving Jacob who made my heart race when I saw him. We kissed and it was so amazing, Edward was always really hesitant with me when we kissed and he didn't make me feel wanted. But Jacob was so different... so much more loving and passionate. For a couple of weeks I was completely torn between them but then it just became so obvious who I was meant to pick. So I left Edward and I never looked back."

I looked up at Renee who was smiling at me. "You can tell how happy he makes you just by the way that you talk about him. You really love him don't you Bells?"

I nodded and grinned.

"I wish you had rung me when you were in this dilemma! I would have told you exactly who to go for."

"I think it was something I needed to work out for myself. But I'm sorry I've been a bit rubbish recently. I promise to ring you more when I start college and tell you everything that's happening."

"You're being safe aren't you?" Renee's voice was suddenly stern. Though she was light-hearted about most things, she took birth control very seriously.

"Yes Mom, I'm on the pill. You're too late anyway, Charlie's already asked me this," I grinned.

"Wow I bet that was awkward," she laughed.

Renee and I walked down to the kitchen an hour later, after we had had a little heart to heart discussion and began to make dinner.

"Why are you making so much food for only 6 people?" she asked with a puzzled look at the massive lasagne I was putting in the oven.

"Trust me, there won't be any leftovers. Jacob had a healthy appetite," I replied.

Charlie arrived home from work at 5pm and he and Renee greeted each other politely.

"Smells good Bells," he commented on the smell of lasagne that was wafting from the kitchen. "I'm just going to take a shower and I'll be back in a bit."

I knew that he would dawdle with showering and getting dressed so that he didn't have to spend too much time alone with me and Renee. Though their relationship had progressed from extreme awkwardness mingled with resentment on Charlie's part to friendly and polite, there was still an air of awkwardness that seemed to accompany them when they were in the same room.

The doorbell rang and I dashed to open it, a beam of happiness lighting my face and my heart fluttering as I opened the door and saw Jacob standing on the doorstep. My perfect, handsome werewolf grinned at me and shyly handed me a bunch of white roses.

"Jake, they're beautiful. Thank you" I smiled at him and he pulled me into a tight hug that made me squeal with happiness. He kissed me softly on the lips and took my hand, allowing me to lead him into the kitchen.

"Mom, this is Jacob. Jacob this is my Mom Renee," I introduced them, beaming with pride as Jacob said "it's great to see you again Renee," and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked shocked as she stared up at his 6 ft 7 frame. "Goodness me Jacob what happened to you? You're massive!"

"Had a growth spurt," Jacob laughed.

"I can see that! How's your Dad and your sisters?"

"All good thanks," Jacob replied. "Rachel is at college and Rebecca lives in Hawaii now and is married with a kid."

"How wonderful," Renee breathed and I wondered if she was imagining how good looking our children would be.

"What are you cooking Bells? It smells great," he said as his warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, just some lasagne," I said casually. "Mom could you get me a vase to put the flowers in?"

Renee looked extremely impressed that Jacob had bought me flowers and mouthed the word "hot" whilst giving me the thumbs up when Jacob wasn't looking before walking into the kitchen.

"Think I made a good first impression?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"A very good first impression," I giggled. "I missed you."

Jacob kissed me and I could feel the eagerness on his lips. It was as though I could read his mind as I looked into his dark eyes, knowing that he would have liked to take me to my room and made love to me.

Ben and Angela arrived a few minutes later. Ben was Asian, much shorter than Angela at 5ft 7, with dark hair and kind eyes.

I served dinner and we talked about college, Ben's apprenticeship, Jacob's ambition to own his own garage, Renee's house in Florida and Charlie's day at work. Jacob and Ben got on really well which made Angela and I happy, they would be spending lots more time together when we were roommates.

Renee helped me to clear up when everyone had finished eating. We piled up the dishwasher, listening to Charlie telling Jacob, Ben and Angela about a man he had arrested for being drunk and disorderly. They were all laughing.

Renee smiled at me. "Jacob's a great guy, I'm really happy for you. And my god is he good looking! You did well there Bella, he's got the whole package."

I giggled a little and my cheeks flushed pink at her words.

Renee hugged me and we went back into the dining room where I sat next to Jacob and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and the warmth of his skin made my cheek feel hot. I breathed in his earthy, piney scent and looked around at my little family, feeling contentment and happiness envelop me as my best friend and her boyfriend laughed with my Mother and Father and the love of my life sat by my side.


	20. Chapter 20 Jump, Push, Fall

**The character of Sarah is meant to look a bit like Sookie Stackhouse but more annoying and fake. As an English girl, I have no idea what American college is meant to be like so I've used mainly guesswork in this chapter! A huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed and loved my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last, if not more. **

Chapter 20- Jump, Push, Fall

Angela took a deep breath and pushed open the door of number 507, the door that lead into our room that would be our home for the next year at least. My heart was thudding nervously and I held my breath as I anticipated what horrors would meet my eyes when the room was revealed. For some reason my mind seemed set on the idea that this room would be comparable to a prison. I imagined peeling, white paint slapped straight over bare stone so the lines of the brick showed through the walls, of threadbare, stained carpets and two, miniscule beds with thin, lumpy mattresses crammed next to each other with barely space to walk in between them. There may as well have been bars on the windows in this vision. The door swung open with a little creak and for a second I scrunched my eyes shut in fear. When they reopened my eyes fell upon a bright little room with two single beds set against each wall underneath the window with plenty of space between them, a small desk with some drawer space at the foot of each bed and a large wardrobe for us to share beside the door. It was small but it was warm and friendly, nowhere near as horrific as I had imagined. The walls were painted white but it looked stylish rather than cold, the furniture was all made of basic pine and the cream carpet was thick, soft and, most importantly, spotlessly clean. It was just right for me and Angela. We both walked into the room nervously and I automatically walked towards the right hand bed, her to the left. We put down our bags and let out a sigh of relief, our hearts still thumping hard. Angela walked over to the other door which revealed a tiny bathroom with a walk in shower.

"This is actually a lot better than I expected," Angela said happily. "At least we won't have to use communal bathrooms!"

"Yeah," I grinned. "The communal kitchen is just down the hall apparently. We can check it out later."

Jacob and Ben came through the door, Jacob was carrying much more then Ben yet he still looked distinctly less puffed out from climbing the stairs.

"Aww my little pack mule!" I walked over and kissed Jacob once he had placed my boxes on the floor. "Thanks for helping us to move in."

"No problem beautiful," he winked at me. "Charlie's bringing up all your pillows and crap. Angela's Mum is helping too." Angela followed Ben out of the room to go and get some more boxes from the car.

"Nice room," he smiled as he looked around my small room. "How on earth are we meant to have sex with Angela's bed right there though?"

"We'll have to work out a rota," I laughed.

Angela returned a few minutes later with a duvet and pillows tucked under her arm and Jacob left to bring up yet more of my things. "Ugh those stairs are going to kill us!" she moaned.

There was a loud knock on the door and we looked at each other with confused expressions. Why would we have any visitors now? I walked forwards to open the door and Angela followed me cautiously.

A girl with blonde hair scraped back into a high pony tail, bright blue eyes, tanned skin and a wide smile stood in the doorway. She was pretty and slim, but her white, straight teethed smile was a little scary. She was around the same height as me and was wearing a tight, white top and startlingly short black shorts.

"Hey there!" she said brightly in a southern accent. "I'm Sarah and I live next door with my roommate Jen." She gestured briefly to the dark haired girl who stood against the wall behind her wearing a black hoodie and jeans, heavy eye makeup and a sullen expression. "There's a party on campus tonight in one of the big apartments, everyone is going so you guys should totally come along and meet some new people. There'll be loads to drink and stuff but you might want to bring some drinks along anyway, depends how drunk you wanna get, I'm sure everyone there is going to be drinking, this is college after all!" She said all of this very fast and I blinked a few times before I could take in what she had spoken.

"Err yeah, that sounds great," I said, a little startled by her leering expression.

"Wow, awesome. Will it just be you guys or will you be bringing anyone else? What are your names by the way?" she gushed, her bright eyes twinkling at me.

"Umm, I'm Bella and this is Angela. Yeah, our boyfriends will probably come with us if that's okay."

"Yeah that would be super," she beamed at me and Angela.

Jacob's tall frame appeared from around the corner with two boxes under his arms. He looked so gorgeous in his tight black top which showed off his body and his arm muscles stood out boldly as they held the heavy boxes of books. Sarah leapt out of the way to let him past and he put the boxes down before standing behind me, putting his warm arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I giggled a little as his lips tickled my skin.

Sarah looked utterly dumbfounded as she gawped and gaped at Jacob, her eyes running over him greedily as though she had never seen anyone like him before.

"Err, Sarah this is Jacob, my boyfriend," I emphasised the last word, starting to feel a little defensive as her blue eyed gaze raked up and down my Jacob's body.

Her mouth was slightly open as she looked at Jacob's face. "Hi... I'm Sarah," she stammered.

Jacob smiled politely and tightened his grip around my waist. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah... anyway!" her dazed expression lifted off her face and the huge smile resumed its place. "So I'll see you tonight then," she said hurriedly as she made to walk to the room next to ours. "Bye Jacob," she added flirtatiously and her manicured fingers waved at him.

The door swung shut and I snorted with laughter.

"She was... interesting," Jacob frowned.

"Why was she smiling like that? It was so creepy and fake," Angela was still looking at the door where Sarah had been standing with an expression of slight disgust. "And did she want to be any more blatant when she was eyeing up Jacob?"

I was surprised to find that I wasn't jealous of the fact that Sarah was so attracted to my boyfriend, I just felt extremely lucky that my super hot werewolf wanted me and only me.

Jacob chuckled in my ear and whispered, "you know you're the only girl for me Bells." I smirked, still staring at the door.

My initial impression of Sarah was not a good one, she seemed annoying and her smile was irritatingly fake. But then again she had invited us to a party so I couldn't complain. I felt sorry for her roommate Jen as I couldn't imagine two people less suited to live together. I wasn't threatened by her blatant flirtation with my boyfriend but I thought, rather immaturely, that I would make sure that Jacob wore something really sexy tonight and then kiss him in front of her to put her in her place.

Ben walked in carrying one of Angela's boxes and strode over to kiss her. It made me smile that Angela and Ben were so blatantly still in love with each other even though their relationship had outlasted everyone else's at school. Charlie and Mrs. Weber squeezed into the room with us, carrying the rest of our belongings and each of them looking as though they were struggling with their emotions, not knowing whether to feel proud that their daughters were going to college, or sad because they were growing up and moving away from home. Mrs. Weber sat on the bed and started sobbing whilst Angela attempted to comfort her. Charlie looked a little awkward and smiled sheepishly at me. As though sensing that they needed to give us some alone time with our parents, Ben and Jacob hurriedly said something about checking out the communal kitchen and left the room.

"I just want you to know Bells," Charlie began. "I really am proud of you... and I'm... I'm going to miss you... and your cooking."

"Thanks Dad," I said quietly. "I'm going to miss you too." I walked forwards and hugged him, I never hugged Charlie so he seemed a little shocked. When I pulled away from him I saw that his eyes were watery and I instantly felt myself beginning to tear up.

Charlie cleared his throat gave a little smile. "Come home lots," he said.

"I'll come home at least once a fortnight," I promised. "Don't eat too much takeout."

He laughed but it sounded sad somehow. He nodded at me and said goodbye before turning his back on me and walking out of the door. Angela's Mum seemed to have regained some of her self control and was saying her goodbyes to her daughter. She gave me a quick hug before she left and the boys came back into our room.

"Right, we'll leave you two to unpack," Ben said cheerfully.

"There's a party tonight," Angela said happily. "Will you two come with us?"

"Yeah sounds great, we'll be here about 8," Jacob grinned at me. He hugged me tightly and I whispered "wear something sexy," in his ear. He chuckled, kissed me tenderly and left the room with Ben, leaving Angela and I to tackle our mountain of unpacking.

...

"Which dress should I wear Ang?" I asked as I held up several dresses and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Depends what look you're going for," Angela replied as she delicately applied false eyelashes.

"A sexy, 'back away from my boyfriend' look."

Angela turned to look at me. "The short, one shoulder, black one would do that perfectly," she grinned at me. Angela was wearing a dark blue dress that looked amazing on her tall, slim frame. I looked jealously at her long, tanned legs.

I put on the dress and some heels, curled my hair and applied smoky eye makeup. Angela complained when she saw that I was wearing heels, she was already taller than Ben and wearing heels would add insult to injury so she was forced to wear flat shoes.

There was a knock on the door and I hoped desperately that it was Jacob and Ben and not Sarah coming back to pester us. Thankfully it was who I wished it was. Jacob looked unbelievably gorgeous in his dark jeans and black shirt. I stood there and gawped at him, captivated by his dark skin, his short, styled black hair, his muscles that were visible even through the material and his wicked grin.

"Earth to Bella!" Ben laughed, waving his hand in front of my face. "Gonna let us in or shall we just stand out here all night?"

I smacked him playfully on the arm as he walked past to greet Angela.

"Shit Bells I thought I was meant to be the one dressing sexy! I look like a tramp next to you," Jacob chuckled as he looked me up and down.

"Don't be stupid you look so hot," I whispered in his ear. "Don't let go of my hand tonight, I'm a bit scared of all this party stuff. You have to protect me."

He laughed and growled a little in my ear, as if demonstrating how he would tell people to back away from me.

...

The party was loud, completely different to Sam and Leah's. The music blared out from huge speakers and people danced to the beat, most of them drunk and swaggering. There were many couples huddled in corners, sprawled on the sofas and swaying together on the dance floor, wound tightly into each other, their hands groping greedily at exposed flesh, their tongues battling one another in a slightly grotesque manner. It was fairly dark though flashing lights illuminated the makeshift dance floor. I spotted Sarah in the crowd and she dashed over to us, a huge smile was plastered on her face and her eyes were staring directly at Jacob.

"Hey guys you made it!" she shouted over the music. She looked Jacob up and down and bit her lip. "Hey Jacob," she wrapped her hair around one of her fingers and gazed at him with her piercing blue eyes. I let out a little grumble which was thankfully unheard before forcing my mouth into a wide smile and wrapping my arms around Jacob's waist.

"Hey Sarah! It's great to see you again," I beamed at her and I saw Angela frown at me out of the corner of my eye. "Where are the drinks?"

She beckoned with her finger and led us over to a small bar, her hips swinging exaggeratedly in her short, tight, bright blue dress, where a tall man with long hair stood, surrounded by bottles of alcohol. He asked us what we would like to drink and we ordered a round of shots which. I had to admit that I was impressed, I thought that college parties would consist of keg beer and not a lot else but this one seemed much more sophisticated.

"So you and Sarah are best buddies now?" Jacob asked as he downed a shot of tequila.

"Yep, we're bff's," I said sarcastically. "Why are you drinking?" I thought that Jacob would have to drive home later so that he could go on patrol duty.

"I can handle my drink Bells. Plus I don't think they've made phasing into a wolf whilst drunk illegal yet."

I laughed, feeling myself becoming a little giddy after each shot. I could see Sarah out of the corner of my eye standing with a few of her friends, all of whom were dressed in ridiculously short, brightly coloured dresses, all staring at Jacob.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Jacob and I took his hand to lead him to the dance floor. Lights flew everywhere as I ground my body against Jacob's, instantly feeling turned on by the closeness and his lips that were moving against mine. When I opened my eyes I could see Sarah shooting daggers at me. I grinned and kissed Jacob more.

People bumped against us as we danced and I noticed that several guys were staring at me, though none of them dared approach me when I was with Jacob as he was a foot taller than most of them and could easily knock them out with a single punch. I could feel Jacob growing hard as we danced and I rubbed my body against him. He kissed me fiercely and his breathing quickened as desire enveloped him. Though I wanted him so much, I knew that we could not do anything tonight. I imagined that the toilets had already been occupied by drunken couples and it didn't seem appropriate to rush back to my room, leaving Angela and Ben alone. But dancing with Jacob was like foreplay. Every movement of his body turned me on. I ran my hands beneath his shirt, over his muscles that quivered at my touch and pushed my pelvis against his arousal that was bulging in his jeans. His warm hands moved over my body, resting at the small of my back, moving down to grab my ass, running over my bare shoulders and subtly over my breasts that ached for his touch.

We danced all night, stopping occasionally to talk to other people at the party and have a few drinks. When I caught sight of Sarah she was always eyeing up Jacob whilst talking to her friends, occasionally breaking her stare upon my boyfriend to glare at me. I didn't like the idea that I seemed to have made an enemy on my first day at college but the drink and the movements of Jacob's drove all thoughts and worries out of my mind.

At 1am Jacob and Ben took me and Angela back to our room and Jacob left as soon as he had kissed me goodnight so that he could go and take over from Seth on Bree-watching duty. I sighed jealously as Ben and Angela flopped onto the bed and fell asleep under their heavy, alcohol induced stupor, wishing that I could have had Jacob to hold me tonight. I was feeling lightheaded and tipsy and knew that sleep would find me fast as I staggered to my bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes. My head sank into the comfortable pillow and my eyes closed, taking me into the realms of strange and twisted dreams.

...

I could hear sirens and screaming. I opened my eyes and, though it was dark, the curtains had been left open so I could see lights flashing. I felt sick and my head thumped as I sat up slowly. Angela and Ben were still asleep, Ben snoring loudly. The screaming was coming from somewhere nearby. I thought for a second that it was just some drunken college students having a laugh but this thought was quickly erased when I detected the panic and the horror present in the screams. What on earth was going on?

I got out of bed and looked through my eyes that were puffy with sleep out of the window to the ground five stories below. There were ambulances and police cars everywhere, their blue lights flashing in the dark. A mass of people were swarmed around something that I could not see.

"Angela!" I shook her shoulder hard and she groaned. "Angela wake up!"

"Ugh Bella what the fuck?" she moaned.

"Ang you have to get up. Something's happened."

"What's happened?" her eyes opened and she looked at me blearily. When she took in my panicked expression she seemed to become more alert. "What's happened?" she repeated as her head turned to look out of the window. I knew that she too could hear the screaming.

"I don't know, we need to go outside," I said urgently and she got out of bed. Ben was awoken by her movement and he grumbled at her to come back to bed.

"Ben, something bad has happened. Come with us outside... please," she sounded panicky and I could tell that she was desperate for Ben's comfort.

We hastily threw on our coats, slipped on some shoes and ran down the many flights of stairs, my sense of foreboding growing stronger and stronger as the screams grew louder.

The cold air hit me like a bullet from a gun as I ran outside. There was a large crowd of people gathered around something and everywhere people were crying and screaming and clutching each other. Police officers and paramedics were trying to keep back the crowd and were bending over the thing I could not see. I pushed through and people parted, Angela and Ben right behind me. I reached the front and my eyes fell upon the heart of the commotion. My body felt as though it had frozen; the world felt like it had slowed down. The buzz of voices, screams and cries seemed to fade into the distance and all I could hear was my heartbeat thumping like a drum in my ears. Each gasp of my breath felt like icy daggers stabbing at my lungs as I stared unblinkingly at what lay upon the ground.

A figure was sprawled across the hard, grey concrete, arms and legs stuck out at odd angles, blonde hair fanning around the head like a halo or an extravagant headdress. Her blue eyes were still open, gazing unseeingly into the black, starless sky, reflecting the blue lights that danced and flickered around her. Her pale lips were slightly open, as though she had just been surprised by something, the same expression that she had worn when she had seen Jacob.

Sarah lay dead in the centre of the crowd of onlookers, still wearing her short, blue dress. The ground around her was dark with her blood. The sound of cries and screams rang through me, the noise coming from Sarah's group of friends that had been at the party, mascara ran down their faces and they were sobbing hysterically. I guessed that crying would be a normal thing to do in this situation, but I felt no tears prickle my eyes. I felt nothing. I just felt frozen. I assumed that it was the shock, my body hadn't registered what had happened. I stared into her haunting face that had been so alight with her leering smile just a few hours previously. I wished that someone would close her eyes, the way that they stared blank and glassy into nothingness unsettled me more than anything else. It seemed indecent to leave her this way, dead and broken in front of all of these people. If I hadn't been rooted to the spot by mind numbing shock I would have walked forwards to place my own fingertips on her eyelids, closing her eyes so that she may have just been sleeping if it weren't for the blood and the position of her limbs.

"Oh my god," Angela breathed, her voice shaking, still unable to process the immensity of the scene before us.

I lifted my heavy head and looked slowly up at the window five stories directly above me that stood wide open, the white curtains billowing out in the wind like sails.

"Bella Swan, Angela Weber," a deep voice sounded from behind us and we turned around slowly to face the tall policeman who was looking at us seriously. "I've been informed that you lived next door to Sarah Lawson. I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in for questioning."

I couldn't think clearly. Though I had now turned away, the image of Sarah lying dead in a pool of her own blood, her body broken, her eyes open and unseeing seemed permanently etched into my mind. My head span and I felt like I was going to vomit. Ben was holding Angela tightly and tears were leaking from her eyes as her body shook from shock. I needed Jacob. I felt so alone, so vulnerable, so weak. I longed for his embrace, his words of comfort, his warmth. But he wasn't here. All that was present here were the unavoidable questions that poured into my mind. Had Sarah jumped from her window? Had she fallen? Or had she been pushed?

Distantly, I felt firm hands close around my arm and my legs moved without the aid of my mind, following the policeman to one of the cruisers, away from the hiss of voices and the sobs, away from the body of my next door neighbour who, just a few hours ago, I had considered my enemy.


	21. Chapter 21 Solace

**Sorry about the delay, hope this chapter makes up for it! I finally went to see Eclipse and loved it, Jacob looked so hot!**

Chapter 21- Solace

The police station was cold and oppressing and I shuddered as Angela, Ben and I waited to be questioned. At the moment they were interviewing Jen, Sarah's roommate. She hadn't been crying either and I wondered if, like me, she was too shocked to express her emotions with tears. She looked blank, expressionless as the police officers took her into a room off the side of the waiting room and I hoped that she would be okay. Though I knew her only from a quick glance she didn't seem like the sort of person who would kill somebody. But what did I know really?

I stared at the grey floor that was tarnished by shoe marks as the minutes ticked by. I was scared, so frightened about what was going to happen to me. I had been in a police station many times to see Charlie but never had I sat in one as a suspect to a crime. I wanted to have Jacob next to me so that his warm body could still my shivers and comfort me as Ben was comforting Angela, his arms wrapped around her as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. But as much as I wanted to see Jacob, I wanted to see Charlie. He would know what to do, he would help me in a situation like this.

A policeman strode past holding some paperwork and I tried to speak to him, ask him for a phone call, but my voice wouldn't issue any sound and my head felt too heavy to lift. The door slammed shut behind him and I flinched as the sound echoed around the room. A few, long minutes later another police officer walked across the room and it took every ounce of strength that I had to lift my head to look up at him. My neck ached with the movement.

"Excuse me," I croaked and he turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my phone call please?"

He gave me a curt nod and gestured for me to follow him. He led me around the corner to where a phone hung upon the wall.

"You have five minutes," he informed me. "And only one phone call."

I nodded and picked up the receiver in one shaking hand, my finger poised to dial. But who did I want to dial? I wanted to see Jacob more than my father but I had enough common sense to realise that having a cuddle from my boyfriend wasn't going to help my situation very much at all. I took a deep breath and dialled my home number.

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity. It was 5 in the morning and I knew that Charlie would still be asleep. I begged and pleaded that he would hear the phone.

Finally his voice spoke, "hello?" croakily down the phone.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Dad, it's Bella."

"Bells? What's wrong? It's 5 in the morning!"

"Dad, I'm in trouble. I need you to come to Port Angeles police station."

"What?" Charlie's voice was riddled with shock and confusion as if he had heard me incorrectly. It was plain that he didn't think his daughter, sensible law abider and straight A student would ever be in trouble with the police. "What happened? Did you get caught for underage drinking?" he asked sternly.

"No Dad it's nothing like that. I'm being questioned. Please just get here as quickly as you can and I'll explain everything. Hurry," I said, panicked.

Charlie slammed down the receiver and I listened to the monotonous sound that signalled that the line had been broken for a while before placing the receiver back onto the hook. I pressed my forehead against the cold, stone wall, my heart still racing and my body shaking. The image of Sarah lying dead in a pool of her own blood was still running inescapably through my mind and I turned the information over and over, trying to work out what had happened.

Sarah would not have killed herself, that fact I was almost certain of. She was too lively and confident for that. Her beaming smile was a little put on, but I doubted greatly that it was fake enough to cover a deep sadness and self loathing. So had she fallen? This seemed unlikely again. Why would she have been hanging out of her window in the middle of the night anyway? Then she must have been pushed, but by who? And why did I not hear any sort of disturbance until the ambulances showed up, their sirens awaking me before I had heard the screams of the crowd?

The policeman steered me back and I fell heavily onto the cold, hard, metal seat, my voice feeling strained as if from overuse even though I had barely spoken in the past few hours. I felt completely exhausted, my body slumped and weak, yet at the same time I was wide awake and alert, my ears picking up on every miniscule sound, a pen scratching across paper, a chair scraping the ground as it was pushed backwards, shoes squeaking on the floor, Ben's hand rubbing Angela's back.

The drive to Port Angeles from Forks usually took an hour but Charlie made it in 47 minutes; I had counted as the hands of the clock in the waiting room moved painfully slowly. Charlie must have broken the speed limit to get here quickly which put the situation into dire perspective for me. It must have been really urgent if the chief of police broke the law.

He rushed over to me, his hair tousled and his eyes puffy yet alert. He had obviously thrown on the first clothes he could find before he had left the house, worn jeans, a white t shirt and a jumper.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to me. "What the hell is going on?"

My heart leapt as I saw him and I felt a little safer at last. He had just reached me when the door to my left opened and Jen was escorted out of the room by two policemen. Her face was still blank and emotionless, staring straight ahead of her as they took her to another room.

"Isabella Swan," the police officer called in a booming voice that made me jump and Charlie pulled me up by my arm, accompanying me into the room.

"Who are you?" the policeman questioned Charlie.

"I'm her father and the chief of police in Forks Washington," Charlie replied, his voice cool. "Would you mind telling me why you have hauled my daughter in here at this ridiculous hour?"

"Your daughter lived next door to Sarah Lawson."

"Yeah, so?"

"Sarah Lawson was found dead at 3am this morning on the ground below the window of her 5th floor student dormitory."

Charlie was silent for a few seconds. "Oh..." he said quietly. "Do you know the cause of her death yet?"

"Well we are pretty sure that it was the impact of the ground after falling from such a great height that killed her. We don't think that she was dead before she hit the ground. But we need to know what happened in the moments leading up to her death."

"Okay," Charlie patted me on the shoulder and sat me down on the chair that sat before a desk. The policeman sat on the chair at the opposite side of the desk and Charlie stood behind me, his hands grasping my shoulders.

"To confirm, you are Isabella Swan of room 507? You live next door to Sarah Lawson and Jennifer Pope of room 506?" he addressed me.

I nodded.

"Had you met Sarah?"

"Yes, she knocked on my door and invited me and my roommate to a party," I said slowly.

"And you attended?"

"Yes, and I saw Sarah there. She spoke to us. She was with her friends for most of the night and she was still at the party when we left."

"Could you tell me what happened after you left the party?"

"We went back to our room and fell asleep. I woke up because I could hear sirens and I could see flashing lights. And then I heard the... screams," I stammered a little on the last word as the sound of the screaming echoed in my ears. "I looked out of my window and saw the commotion below. I woke up Angela and her boyfriend Ben and we went downstairs to see what was going on... and then I saw her..."

"You didn't hear any commotion coming from the room next door?"

"No, I was asleep and I heard nothing."

"Were you drinking tonight Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I confessed and I felt myself redden.

"How much did you have?"

"Umm, a few shots, I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing and I remember everything that happened."

"Was Sarah drinking?"

"I think so... but she didn't seem very drunk."

"Was her roommate Jennifer at the party?"

I tried to remember seeing the dark hair and pale face of Jen but as much as I strained my mind I couldn't recall seeing her there. "I don't know. I don't think I saw her but there were lots of people at the party, I might have missed her."

"Did Miss Lawson seem like the type of person who would kill herself?"

"No!" I exclaimed, more loudly than was necessary. "I mean, no... not at all. She was bubbly, overfriendly, confident, happy. She just doesn't seem like the sort of person who would do that. But I only met her yesterday, I barely knew her."

The policeman nodded curtly. "Do you think she could have fallen?"

I shrugged a little. "Maybe, I guess. But she would have had to lean pretty far out of her window and I don't think she was that drunk or that stupid."

"So you think it more likely that she was murdered?"

I flinched at his words. "I really don't know. I didn't hear any commotion and I can't imagine who would want to kill her." Indeed she had been annoying but she didn't deserve to die.

"Okay Miss Swan, that is all we need from you right now. You may leave but we may need to bring you in for further questioning at a later date."

I nodded and stood up shakily. Charlie gripped my shoulder and we walked out of the room. Charlie was muttering to my questioner but I didn't hear what he said, my hearing which had been so sharp earlier suddenly seemed dull and distant. They called Angela in after me and she looked at me as she stood up, tear tracks down her face. I looked back at her and though neither of us made a single movement she understood that I was telling her that everything was going to be okay. Ben was staring at his feet and I put my hand on his shoulder, the only way that I could think to comfort him, before I walked outside with Charlie.

I shuddered in the freezing air outside the police station. The sky was still dark but it was beginning to lighten slightly as dawn approached.

"Bella, this is very serious," Charlie looked at me as I stared at the floor. My entire body was quaking as I was still only wearing my dress, a coat and some flats. I needed Jacob. I felt as though I was a dam, desperately trying to hold back a flood of water that was about to burst through me.

"Bella, I know that you are upset and worried but I need you to listen to me," Charlie's voice was slow and serious. "Did you have anything to do with this? Did you hear or see anything suspicious, anything to indicate that this was going to happen?"

"No," I said as I shook my head numbly. "I met Sarah briefly, she seemed happy. I heard nothing Dad, I told the truth."

"Did you like her?" His question brought forth an internal conflict and I stumbled over my thoughts, not really knowing what to say in response.

"She was... a bit aggravating. She kept eyeing up Jacob really obviously and seemed to loathe me when she saw us together at the party. She was... fake, her smile was too wide. But I didn't dislike her exactly, we hadn't known each other long enough for that. She was just one of those people I'd rather not be around."

"Okay," Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go."

"I have to wait for Angela."

"I called her Mom, she's on her way. Angela will be fine.

I nodded. "Don't take me back there," I whispered. "Take me home."

We drove back to Forks in silence, the journey seeming to last forever, yet in a strange way it also passed in the blink of an eye. The sun was beginning to rise as we reached my home, the sky a dark, blood red. We pulled up in the drive and my weak, trembling hands fumbled with the door handle. I stepped out of the car and looked up from the ground. Jacob was on my doorstep, pacing up and down frantically. He turned and his brown eyes met mine. Suddenly my breaths seemed shallow and rapid, as though I was struggling for oxygen, my head span, my body felt even weaker and I crumpled, unable to hold myself any longer. But before I hit the ground warm arms enclosed me. His warmth, his softness, his smell, the tightness of his embrace, the thumping of his heartbeat all assured me that I was home, that I was finally safe. And then the dam burst, the floodgates opened and I sobbed and shuddered uncontrollably into his chest.

"Shh Bells," he whispered soothingly. "You're okay, you're safe now."

The hot tears poured from my eyes, burning my cheeks, my body jerked as I gasped for breath and I sobbed as my arms clutched tightly with all the strength that I had left in me around my Jacob, my sanctuary, my solace, desperate to have him close to me, to never, ever let him go.

I felt myself being lifted by his strong arms and he carried me into the house, up the stairs and into my bedroom. He took off my coat, laid me gently on my bed and lay next to me, lifting me so that my head rested on his bare chest. His arms were around my shoulders, his body pressed close to mine, his heartbeat thrumming in my ears, his fingers gently stroking my hair as I cried.

It seemed like I was never going to stop. The grief, the shock, the fear and the relief that I was finally in Jacob's arms swallowed me. My ribs ached, my throat was dry, my body shuddered, my eyes burned and my head throbbed as I let out broken cries, the image of Sarah lying dead permanently in front of my eyes. Jacob's chest was wet with tears.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed me.

I took deep, gulping breaths as I tried to calm myself.

"Jacob..." I managed to choke out as I squeezed him tightly.

"Bells," he whispered softly in my ear. "You're okay, I've got you."

I cried on. I was so grateful that Jacob was here, so happy that he was holding me, so in love with him, so desperate to hold him even closer, so safe in his warm, protective arms. None of it felt real. It felt as though I had had a terrible nightmare and Jacob was holding me as I wept from what I had imagined. But it had been real. Sarah really was dead. I really had stood next to her broken body, looked into her wide, staring eyes.

And as I thought about her, I realised that everything seemed as though it was temporary, as though I was living from borrowed time. I couldn't explain my thoughts, rationality seemed to have left me in my shock and confusion but I was suddenly fearful. If the supernatural had not intervened then I would have been dead over a year ago when the van had skidded over the ice towards me, ready to crush me where I stood. I was almost killed by James, Laurent, Victoria and Bree but, again, fate intervened. The person who had pushed Sarah out of her window could have decided to visit the room next door and killed me instead of her. Death seemed so close, as though it was pressing upon me. I was lucky to be alive now and I couldn't escape the thought that my luck was going to run out someday. Sarah's had already run out. I clung to Jacob even tighter, as though I was afraid he was going to melt away into nonexistence.

"Don't ever leave me," I choked.

Jacob gently stroked my hair and I felt soothed by his touch. The tears still leaked from my eyes and my body still shook from the sobs. "Bella, I'm never going to leave you. I promise you that I will always be there for you, I will always protect you. If it was your wish I would never leave your side. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You're my reason for living, for breathing. You are my everything."

"Jake... I'm scared," I stammered.

"I know baby, but I'll always protect you. Always."

The tears were still falling, but I felt calmer, safer now. I was able to think more rationally and I realised that there were questions I wanted answered.

"How did you... know?" I asked quietly.

"Alice saw you looking over the body of a girl, saw you at a police station. I was ready to run to Port Angeles but she said you were coming back to Forks so I waited for you. Bells, I was so worried. I needed to hold you in my arms, it was like my life depended on being with you at this moment, to be there for you."

"I needed you so much," I whispered. "I needed your warmth, your arms around me. I felt so weak and so vulnerable. You make me feel safe."

He held me closer. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I shook my head. "No."

"You should sleep Bells, it will make you feel better."

"Will you stay?" I asked, my voice pleading. I had never been this clingy before, but I felt as though I would break if he left me now.

"Of course," he whispered. He started humming a song, it was soothing and comforting. My eyes began to droop and I fell asleep in the warm arms of my Jacob.

...

I woke up, not knowing what time it was. In my sleep my position had changed, Jacob was lying on his side, his arms still around me, my head pressed into his chest, our legs intertwined. I was so warm yet I shivered a little, trying to shake off my nightmares. Jacob was breathing softly and I gently removed myself from his embrace so that I could look at his face. He was so peaceful, so beautiful when he slept. I remembered the time when I had gone to his house after my dream and seen him sleeping, smiling as I recalled how he had pulled me into the bed and cuddled me. It seemed so long ago. I snuggled back against him and held him tightly. My eyes felt puffy and sore, my body ached. The light coming through my window was dim and pink, indicating that the sun was setting. I had slept all day.

Jacob began to stir and his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer against his body.

"Bells," he murmured softly. I responded with a little squeeze.

We lay together for a few minutes and his fingers began stroking my hair again. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "Because you're here."

He kissed me softly and I melted into his lips.


	22. Chapter 22 Slave to the Thirst

**I've just finished "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" and loved it. It's inspired me to write a chapter in Bree's POV, hope you like it.**

**I've started a new story called "Sun and Moon" if anyone is interested. I'd love to hear your opinions on it. Thank you to everyone who always supports me and reviews my work.**

Chapter 22- Slave To The Thirst

I had always thought that a vampire was an undead being who slept in a coffin all day and came out at night to drink the blood of unsuspecting humans. In my mind these vampires had fangs, slicked back black hair and could be killed by a stake to the heart. I now know that this is not the case.

I am a vampire. I have red eyes, white skin and I am beautiful. I am strong and indestructible. I am blessed with extraordinary speed. I have a remarkable yet sinister ability to control the actions of others. Being a vampire is definitely not how I expected it to be. For one, we can go out in the sunlight and stay awake during the day, in fact we never sleep. It is rarely sunny in Forks, though on a rare day when the sun shone weakly through a cloud Edward showed me what happens when we go out in the sunlight. I watched as my skin sparkled as though it was encrusted with thousands of diamonds. So beautiful. Second, a stake to the heart could never kill me, the wood would simply splinter against my marble skin. The only way for a vampire to die is to rip them apart and burn the pieces, Jasper told me.

There is one thing about being a vampire that is true, however. The thirst. The constant, undeniable, uncontrollable, unquenchable thirst. It consumed me and it burned my throat, always on my mind. It's as if I'm an addict. An alcoholic who can't escape the thought of their next drink, a drug addict seeking their next hit. On my first hunting trip I had managed to break free of my accompanying vampires, not a hard feat to achieve when you have the power to control others. I had smelt a human wondering alone in the woods, it was just too easy. He had tasted slightly oaky with a delicious hint of spice, it was warm as it ran down my throat, filling every pore in my body with satisfaction and delight. I had drank from him until he was dry and yet I wanted more. I wish that my first feed could have gone on forever.

Sometimes I thought about this person that I had killed. I thought about the fear in his wide, brown eyes as I launched myself upon him and sank my razor sharp teeth into his neck whilst he screamed. I wondered if he had a family, whether he'd had a happy life. I felt a miniscule pang of guilt at these thoughts but, like I said, it was remarkably miniscule for the severity of the matter. Drinking blood was my nature now, it was what I needed to live- survival of the fittest. Vampires were strong, supreme beings- if the occasional human died to sustain their existence did it really matter? What if I just drank from the dregs of society, the lowlifes, the drug addicts, the homeless, the whores and the criminals? Surely no one would notice or care if a few of them went missing?

Edward shot me a sharp look from across the vast living room as he heard what I was thinking and shook his head woefully. I let out a frustrated hiss and sulkily crossed my arms, my mouth burning with a desire to snap open and bite.

The Cullen's were strange vampires. They felt that killing humans was morally wrong so they survived by drinking the blood of animals. I didn't understand it. Not now that I had tasted human blood and knew how it compared to the bland, dull blood of animals. On a hunting trip I had killed a deer and drank its blood and everyone acted like it was a big deal. It did make the thirst die away slightly but within an hour it was back, burning and frustrating. And when I got frustrated I got mad, and when I got mad I used my power and then everyone got angry with me. The blood of animals didn't call to me and I felt weird drinking from them. I suppose it didn't help that I had been a proper vegetarian in my human life.

And it didn't help that I always thought about _her_. I knew that it was her that I needed, that she would quench my thirst for sure. She smelled so good, my mouth flooded with venom every time I thought about her. Edward got all weird about it when he read my mind and found that I was thinking about her what with her being his ex girlfriend and all.

I knew that it was unlikely that I would ever get to taste the intoxicating blood of a human again now that I had a werewolf accompanying me 24/7. For some strange reason, my ability didn't seem to work on these wolves or the girl who smelled so good. These wolves were strong and fast and could catch me if I tried to run for it. They would have no trouble in ripping me apart if I posed a threat. I was trapped, kept prisoner by 7 vampires and a wolf. Even if I tried to plot my escape then Edward would hear my thoughts and would make sure that I didn't succeed.

Seth, the wolf who was present most often, looked over at me and watched me intently as if to make sure that I wasn't going to do a runner. I rested my nose against my arm to try and escape the stink that emanated from him, a strong smell of wet dog that made my nose wrinkle in disgust. Seth must have been my age but God he was a huge kid. He was around 6ft 5, very lean and muscular and he rarely wore anything more than some worn, cut off jeans.

Though the memories of my human life were dull and faded as though I was seeing them through mist I still remembered my family, and Seth's youthful, carefree face reminded me of my little brother. I remembered how he used to drive me crazy, how my mother used to read me a story and tuck me up in bed when I was little, my father's deep, comforting voice, the smell of apples that lingered around our home and our orchard. I wanted to see if they were okay, but of course I couldn't. It wasn't safe for me to be around any humans and though I didn't really care about who I killed, I would not harm my family. Carlisle's friend had wiped the memories of my family and friends so nobody remembered me. That bothered me a little, that no one was looking for me, no one cared that I hadn't come home.

I shook with the thirst and whimpered, pressing my face into the cool skin of my arm. I fought to keep my mouth closed but the need was too great, I sank my teeth into my arm to stop myself from screaming.

"Edward she needs to eat," Jasper spoke desperately as he looked at me, trying to send waves of calm over me. The calm thoughts worked a little but I still kept my teeth clamped firmly against my flesh. Apart from Edward, the vampire I was closest to was Jasper. He knew how I was feeling, he told me stories about all the things that he had done, about the newborn army he had trained, the people he had slaughtered. He tried to make it sound like it was a bad thing, but I could tell that he secretly missed human blood. Animals just didn't quite cut it. "She's a newborn, she needs to be hunting every day. It's been nearly three days since she had the deer. She's going to get angry." And despite his aura of calm I felt bubbles of rage begin to rise up through me. I _was_ angry. I was livid. I was so hungry and I was being imprisoned by these stupid, ethical vampires who denied my needs. Why couldn't I have been born into a normal coven? Though I barely remembered her, I knew that my creator would have allowed me to drink my fill of human blood whenever I was thirsty.

Edward walked over to me and sat beside me on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around me and I fought for a moment, debating whether to throw him off and snarl or enjoy his embrace. He gently touched my arm with his cold hand, beside where my teeth were biting me and then stroked my cheek. I let go reluctantly, feeling the tension flood straight back to my aching mouth. I did love Edward and on some rare occasions we were able to share some good times together. He made me feel special, happy. But all of my feelings for him were forever overshadowed by my thirst. He told me that it would get better. That annoyed me. I pushed him away from me when he started rambling on about how good his self control was and that human blood barely called to him anymore. Good for him.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice was losing its smooth composure and beginning to crack with stress and worry. "We will take you out hunting now."

"For what?" I growled. Edward and Emmett wanted to take me out to hunt something more vicious, like a mountain lion or a bear, they said that it would be more challenging for me so the blood would taste better.

"Deer probably," Edward replied.

"Oh marvellous!" I spat, pushing Edward away from me and leaping to my feet. "Just what I want, a defenceless, bland deer!" I was shrieking now, my voice high and piercing. The anger was coursing through my body, making me shake. In my peripheral vision I saw Seth move closer to me, his body slightly crouched as though he was getting ready to spring into his wolf form.

"Bree, calm down," Jasper's authoritative voice rang in my ears.

"NO!" I screamed, writhing in agony.

Edward looked pained. "Can we just get Carlisle to get her some human blood? She wouldn't have to kill anybody," he pleaded.

"No," Jasper snapped. "She'll be hooked, you remember what it was like. She has to go cold turkey, it's the only way."

"She won't want to eat deer, she needs something more challenging than that."

"What do you propose we do? If we take her to hunt mountain lions or bears we'll have to run quite a way, how can we make sure she won't escape?"

"Seth will make sure of that. I'll be reading her mind, if she thinks about running we'll be forewarned."

"It's too dangerous!" Jasper was practically shouting now.

"Take me hunting!" I demanded, my eyes fixed upon Jasper. His hands instantly flopped to his sides and his gaze softened.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Let's go."

"No!" Edward snapped at me, breaking my focus upon Jasper and he was released from my command.

"Bree, stop using your power," Jasper ordered, shaking a little in rage.

I smirked at him and directed my gaze at Alice. "Kiss Emmett," I said sweetly, laughing as she started to move towards the towering figure of Emmett who stood next to a growling Rosalie. Alice was only a foot away from Emmett now and he was beginning to move towards her, helpless against my power. Her body pressed against his and he bent his neck so that his lips almost touched hers.

"STOP!" Jasper bellowed, launching himself at me and pinning me to the wall. "Stop that now you little bitch!"

Alice and Emmett sprang apart looking horrified and I grinned wickedly. I saw Edward's face, his expression a mixture of horror and guilt and I knew that the battle had been won.

"Jasper, we're hunting. Now," he spoke dully and Jasper released his hold around my neck.

"Do that again and I'll finish you myself," Jasper spoke into my ear, so low that no one else in the room heard it. He walked over to Alice and took her hand, I could hear her apologising to him.

We ran fast over the ground, Seth at my heels in wolf form, Edward on one side of me, Jasper on the other, the rest of the Cullen's spread out around me. It felt good to run, thinking about the speed and the power of my body as we covered miles of rough terrain allowed me to escape a little from my obsession.

The sky had grown dark when we finally stopped running and I inhaled the cold, crisp mountain air. I could smell the beast that Edward had lead us to, it was close, prowling slowly nearby, unaware of our presence.

I looked over at Edward and he gave me a short, sharp nod. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and darted forwards, moving quickly yet making no sound as my feet lightly moved across the earth. The mountain lion was huge, its body much longer than mine and its sandy coloured fur rippled in the faint moonlight as it walked gracefully in front of me. I let out a low, throaty growl as the venom flooded my mouth and my body shook with the anticipation of my upcoming kill. I stopped thinking, stopped feeling and let my instincts override me. I grew still and crouched low, my body tensed and poised to spring. The hiss that escaped my lips caught the attention of the lion and it turned its head abruptly to face me. I leapt upon it, my teeth bared as I wrestled it to the ground. Its huge paws flailed wildly, claws scraped across my face with a sound of something hard scratching metal, and I had it on its back, my legs wrapped around it, crushing its ribs. I felt the skin on my face heal instantly and I took one last look into its wild, terrified eyes before I sank my teeth into its neck.

The blood was warm, juicy and a little peppery, it tasted good. It was miles off the blood of the human but it satisfied my immediate need. I drank all of its blood, whining slightly as I felt the supply becoming thin. I wiped my mouth and raised my head to look behind me. The Cullen's and Seth were standing there watching me, each one looking angry.

The thirst had subsided, allowing me to think and feel rationally again and I was instantly consumed by guilt. I bowed my head in shame, fearing their hateful glares.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, knowing that they would still hear it.

"It's not good enough Bree," Carlisle's deep fatherly voice spoke. "You've upset everybody with your actions tonight, especially Jasper."

I looked up at Jasper and his eyes flickered away from me, staring blankly at something just over my shoulder. "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm really sorry." I didn't want to hurt Jasper, he was my friend, the one who understood. "Please, you know what it's like. It wasn't me, it was the thirst. It's like I'm a slave to it. I don't know what I'm doing when it's controlling me."

His eyes snapped back to me and he stared at me with such intensity that I felt as though he was trying to burn me with his gaze. "Yeah, I know what it's like," he said, his voice hard and cold.

"Bree, we're trying to help you," Edward explained. "We've all been slaves to our thirst and we want to make things easier for you but we can't do that if you keep using your power to try and control us all the time. We have to know that we can trust you before we take you hunting. We need to know that you aren't going to try and run away."

"It's just so hard," I whined. "I want human blood. The lion was good, but I can feel the thirst returning already. When is it going to stop?" I cradled my head in my hands in despair.

"It will be this way for a while," I heard Rosalie's clear, musical voice speak and I snapped my head up in surprise. Rosalie never talked to me. "But you need to learn self control. You need to stop thinking about killing humans."

I nodded, thinking that that was easier said than done.

"Yes, it's hard," Edward said, clearly reading my thoughts. "But can you at least try?"

I was silent for a long moment, thinking about the blood of the human I had slaughtered, the smell of the human girl. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it back. "Yes. I can try," I answered, my voice heavy. "But only if we can hunt more mountain lions and big animals. No deer."

To my surprise Emmett laughed. "Ah I know how you feel there little sis. Deer sucks," he grinned at me. "Of course we'll take you hunting bigger stuff, as long as we can trust you."

I felt the corners of my lips curve into a smile. No one had ever really acknowledged me as though I was a member of the family before and it felt nice. I felt as though I belonged with these vampires, they weren't just my captors anymore.

"Thank you," I said quietly, my voice smooth and calm. "Can we go home now, please?"

Esme held out her hand and I took it, looking into her friendly, motherly face. "Of course we can," she replied sweetly. Edward took my other hand and I smiled up at him before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear. He kissed my forehead and then we broke into a run.

And as the cold wind rushed past my face as I pushed my limbs harder to speed back home, I felt the unmistakable burn and longing of thirst return to my throat.


	23. Chapter 23 Dangerous Mystery

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**

Chapter 23- Dangerous Mystery

Jacob held my hand as I drove my truck through the winding lanes of Forks and the highway that lead to Port Angeles. I was nervous about returning to college but not in the nervous yet excited way that I had been two days ago. I felt disheartened and filled with dread at the prospect of returning to my room, having to walk past the place underneath my window where I had seen the body of my neighbour. College no longer felt like something exciting to me and my phone call with Angela that morning had let me know that she felt exactly the same way. The only reason that we were returning to our room today was because our classes started tomorrow. Angela wasn't coming back until that evening, wanting to spend as little time there as possible which at least gave Jacob and I some time alone.

His warm hands clasped around mine and he stroked my skin with his thumb. We didn't talk much for the hour long journey, he could sense that I wasn't in the mood to engage in proper conversation and he let me stare out of the rain spattered windshield at the road ahead whilst my mind whirred with thought. I had slept badly the past couple of nights, disrupted by nightmares, my brain aching from my constant analysis of what had happened to Sarah. Charlie had taken an active interest in the case and was in regular contact with the police chief of Port Angeles but apparently they still had no leads into why she died. He had met with her parents yesterday and came home looking thoroughly depressed, I knew that he was thinking how easily he could have lost me if she had indeed been murdered. He was reluctant for me to go back to Port Angeles but I argued that life had to go on and I couldn't miss my first few vital days at college because of what had happened. They had increased the security of my campus block and it was now regularly patrolled by security guards which put him slightly at ease.

Jacob would be staying with me tonight and I felt immediately safer knowing that he would be able to protect both myself and Angela if anything happened. He wasn't going to be there all the time though and I feared the nights when he would be on patrol and not safely tucked up in my little bed with his arms around me.

We pulled up in the car park in front of my building and I cut the engine, taking a deep breath and squeezing Jacob's hand before I opened the door. He was at my side in an instant and he put his arm around me protectively as we walked towards the main doors. I kept my head bowed, not looking over to the spot where Sarah had lain and where I knew stood a sectioned off crime scene investigation, possibly with a white taped figure showing where she had been sprawled across the concrete. I shuddered a little and walked quickly past, holding my hand out to pull open the door. We traipsed up the five flights of stairs in silence, though he never released his grasp upon my hand.

I fumbled with the key in the lock and pushed open the door, revealing my little room that looked so different to me now. On the day that Angela and I had moved in the sun had been shining a little, giving the room and warm and welcoming glow but now the clouds were a dark, ominous grey and the rain pelted against the window making the room dim and cold. I walked forwards and plonked my body heavily on the bed, my shoulders slumped. I looked up and saw that Jacob was still standing in the open doorway, his body rigid, his nostrils flared, his eyes wild.

"Jake?" I spoke his name anxiously. "What's wrong?"

His stiff body began to tremble slightly and he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his black eyes now flitting around the room and the corridor behind him.

"Jake!" I repeated, more loudly this time. "What's up?"

His responsive hiss startled me a little, it didn't sound anything like him. He let out a rumbling growl, his body vibrating as though he was going to phase. My heart raced in my chest as I slowly stood up and began inching closer towards him.

"Stay... back..." he snarled through gritted teeth and I did as I was told, scared to come any closer.

"Jake," I whispered. "Please..."

"Fuck!" Jacob grasped his hair as though he was trying to rip chunks of it from his head, his expression pained. He looked at me, his face full of anger and worry. "Shit! Why? Why this again?"

I frowned. "Why what again?" I was beginning to worry now, his anger and his fear was emanating through the air towards me and I couldn't help but share his despair, even though I didn't know what it was about.

He slammed the door behind him and the room seemed to shake with the force of his push. "A vampire has been here," he growled. "In the corridor."

My heartbeat faltered, my breath caught sharply in my throat and my body froze. No, it couldn't be... why would a vampire be here? I saw spots in front of my eyes and my head span, my body trembling, my stomach churning and making me feel as though I was going to vomit. I sank back onto the bed. "Sarah..." was the only word I could think of and it came from my lips in a broken, quiet croak.

Jacob had flipped his phone from his pocket and was muttering "come on, come on!" into the receiver as he waited for whoever he was calling to answer. Finally someone spoke on the other end of the line and he spoke quickly and urgently into the receiver. "Sam, there's a problem. I'm at Bella's college dorm, the girl next door to Bella died two nights ago, she fell out of her window. I've just taken Bella back and I can smell that a vampire has been here."

There was a pause as Sam spoke and Jacob grunted his response. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't leave Bella here, it's too dangerous... No it's not one of the Cullen's I don't recognise the scent... but how can we start patrolling in Port Angeles too, it's too far away, we'll leave La Push unprotected?"

His voice was growing more desperate by the second and he paced up and down frantically, covering the length of my room in two strides. "Uh huh... right... okay, I'll talk to you later."

He slammed his finger on the end call button and began dialling again, his large fingers fumbling on the small buttons. It began ringing again and he bounced impatiently upon the balls of his feet. "Quil," he gushed down the phone. "I need you to get to Port Angeles college, now... I don't care if you're with a girl Quil get here now!... There's been a fucking bloodsucker here and I need your help... half an hour."

He slammed his phone shut and strode over to me, kneeling down so that he was at my height. "Bella are you okay?" His hands were on my shoulders and he shook me a little as I failed to respond. "Bella?"

"Yes," I let out a little squeak. "I'm ok."

"Shit, I had no idea this was going to get so serious. What am I meant to do?" He looked so burdened as he said these words, as though he was a man carrying too many troubles for his age. He looked suddenly older, his eyes were darker than usual and his pained expression gave him little creases on his forehead. Suddenly I didn't care that there had been a vampire outside my room, all I cared about was that my Jake was hurting.

I stroked his hair gently with my fingers and rested my hand against his burning cheek. He sighed and nestled closer into my palm, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. I leant forwards and kissed his forehead, watching the lines fade away as the frown disappeared from his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and squeezed me as though he was never going to let me go, I wished that he didn't have to. I poured all of my feelings into my embrace, trying to tell him wordlessly that everything was going to be okay and that he didn't have to worry, though I didn't know if he would be able to feel my silent communications. His fingers twisted in my hair and he breathed in my scent, his warmth enveloping my body until I felt at ease, comforted by his earthy smell and his scorching skin.

I lifted his head by resting my finger beneath his chin and kissed him, my lips pressed against his. I was shocked that I could still desire him even at this time, when we were both so worried and confused about the mysterious vampire but I wanted to have him close to me, to take his mind off the issue and show him how much I loved him. He let out a small, exasperated whimper against my lips and kissed me harder. The kiss was urgent, feverish and intense. I bit down on his lip and moved my tongue against his, letting out small moans as he held me close to him, his hands running up and down my back, deftly undoing my bra through my top. He threw my t shirt and bra to one side and crashed his lips against mine as I lifted his shirt and pressed my nipples against his searing skin, moaning as they hardened instantly. His fingers tugged my hair and he groaned as we kissed harder. He reached down and squeezed my ass hard through my jeans, his fingers pulling at the waistband to try and drag them down. I tugged his shirt over his head and quickly unbuttoned my jeans as he yanked them down. He had unbuttoned his jeans already and his dick was out, massive and hard. He pushed me back on my bed and moved so that his dick was at my entrance. He didn't wait for me to give him permission, he knew what I wanted. He thrust himself inside my dripping wet pussy and pounded me hard as I tried not to scream. He pulled my legs so that one was over each of his shoulders and grasped my thighs as his dick moved in and out of me hard and fast.

My release was coming quickly, more quickly than it had ever done before. My need for him was consuming me, pushing me over the edge. I severely hoped that the walls of my room weren't too thin as I cried out in pleasure, his huge dick pumping in and out of me, rubbing my g spot. I writhed and tensed, looking up at his face which was above me, dark and intense, his eyes lidded with a furious lust. He groaned and his body shuddered as he released inside me, his hot juices filling me up as I reached my peak and climaxed, moaning his name.

My face was flushed, my heart racing and I felt a little awkward. He seemed to feel the same as he cleared his throat and hastily buttoned up his jeans, tugging his shirt over his head. I stumbled into my clothes and looked up at him guiltily.

"Sorry," I muttered. "That was kind of inappropriate."

"Yeah... it was a little. But I don't care." He leaned forwards and kissed me. "I love you. I needed to show you..."

I nodded and a knock at the door made us both jump. Jacob quickly checked to make sure that I was decent before striding over to the door and opening it. Quil stood in the doorway looking disgruntled.

"So you drag me away from a girl to find some leech and when I get here I find that you're doing just what I was intending to do back at home," he said angrily. "Seriously man, there's a time and a place, I could hear you from right down the hall."

I blushed and looked away, trying to hide my shame.

"Look I'm sorry," Jake said hurriedly as he let Quil into the room and shut the door behind him. "But there's no time to argue. You can smell the leech right?"

"Yup, clear as day," Quil replied, inhaling deeply.

"I need you to help me look around, try and see where it came from and where it left. It's going to take longer because we can't do it in wolf form. You have the best nose in the pack, help me."

Quil nodded. "Okay man, let's go."

Jacob walked over to me and touched my cheek with his hand. "I'll be back real quick okay? I love you."

I nodded and he followed Quil out of the door, leaving me alone in my little room.

He returned about twenty minutes later and I had distracted myself by reading a book, though the little black words blurred beneath my eyes and I found that I was really only pretending to read it and instead looking at my watch every ten seconds waiting for Jacob to come back.

"I don't know what to do," Jacob said to me once he had shut the door. "I'm pretty definite that he was in Sarah's room but his scent just vanished once we got outside. It's a couple of days old, which means that it was pretty likely that the vampire was here when she died."

"You think this vampire's responsible for her death?" I frowned.

"Could be, we don't know for sure," Quil answered. "Weird how the trail just disappears though, it's like he just flew off. Shit Jake, you don't think he can fly do you?"

Jacob looked at him and shook his head, "I don't think so, vampire abilities are usually more subtle than that, more like mind games and stuff."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked, getting up to stand beside him.

"I don't know, we need to patrol here but there aren't enough of us to patrol La Push, Forks and Port Angeles in case the leech comes back. We've already lost two wolves since Leah and Sam stopped phasing, plus Seth has to babysit that fucking newborn bloodsucker to make sure she doesn't slaughter every human within a ten mile radius." Jacob looked pained again, showing worry beyond his years. I held his hand and squeezed his fingers lightly.

"We could ask the Cullens?" Quil suggested.

"No," Jacob growled. "I don't trust them."

"Dude, we don't really have much choice. They could patrol Port Angeles, they'd be a lot more subtle than a load of wolves running around the city and they do owe us. They would be able to protect Bella."

Jacob was breathing heavily, looking like he was fighting a great internal battle. "Fine," he snapped. "Can you go and talk to them for me? I'm staying here tonight."

Quil nodded. "See you later Bella," he waved at me before he opened the door and ran down the corridor.

Jacob sighed. "Why can't I have a peaceful life?" he groaned before sinking onto my bed.

I sat down next to him and he rested his head on my shoulder. "You're a werewolf honey," I chuckled as I stroked his hair. "When did you ever think this was going to be easy?"


	24. Chapter 24 Birthday Surprises

**Hey everyone I'm so, so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen but the words just wouldn't come and I didn't want to just write something half assed and post it quickly. Starting another fanfiction whilst still writing this one was a bad idea so I might be taking a little break from this story while I finish the other one... I'll have to see what happens. Hope you enjoy it and remember to review :)**

Chapter 24- Birthday Surprises

I curled my sweating palms into fists and took a deep gulp of air. My stomach churned uncomfortably with nerves and hunger as I hadn't been able to eat this morning. My hands were shaking and my legs felt like the bones had been removed.

"Get a grip Bella," I hissed to myself under my breath, taking another deep, lungful of air and pushing on the dark, varnished wood of the door. A few heads turned as I hurriedly entered the room, stumbling over my feet which suddenly felt extremely large, as though I was wearing clown shoes. I cursed my lack of grace and glanced at the front of the room. There was no one standing there so I was obviously not late, thank god. I walked down the steps quickly, yet paying careful attention to every one so that I wouldn't make an ass of myself and fall over. I got about midway down and saw a seat to my right, on the end of one of the rows which I hastily fell into, dropping my bag down to one side. I shrugged off my jacket, it was way too hot in here, grabbed a pen and a notepad out of my bag and plonked them on the tiny desk in front of me. I took another deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Hey," said a bright voice to my right. I turned my head quickly towards the noise so quickly that I almost cricked my neck. There was a boy sitting at the desk next to me whom I had not noticed in my nervous panic. He looked about my age, had a wide smile, pale skin, brown hair that flicked over to one side, blue eyes and was wearing a casual checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up and most of the buttons undone with a plain grey t shirt underneath. He wore black glasses that suited him well, I never understood how some people managed to pull off wearing glasses, if I wore them I looked like a strange, googly, bug and I was extremely thankful that my eyesight was good. "I'm Scott."

I quickly hid my shaking hands under the table and gave a nervous half smile. "I'm Bella," I mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he grinned.

I nodded at him, not meaning to be rude, but at a complete loss for what to say. There was a little awkward silence in which I glanced around the room, taking in characteristics of the lecture theatre and the students who were sitting at their desks, either talking to each other or doodling on their notepads.

"So, you live on campus?" Scott asked, pressing me for conversation.

"Err, yeah. You?" I replied awkwardly.

"Yeah, block B, it's the place to be," he chuckled. "Which block are you in?"

"C," I answered, hoping desperately that he wouldn't make the connection.

"No way!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that the building where that girl jumped out of her window and died?"

I flushed red and my heart thudded angrily, on my first day of college this was the last thing that I wanted to talk about. "Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

He didn't seem to sense from my bitter, one word answers that I didn't want to discuss Sarah's death. "Oh my god, did you see everything happen? Did you see the body? Was there blood everywhere?" he asked quickly, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes. I saw it," I murmured. "She lived next door to me."

"Shit..." he exhaled, seeming at a loss for words now. "Sorry, I don't want to pry or anything but it's a small town, stuff like that doesn't really happen around here much."

"You from Port Angeles?" I asked, desperate for a change of conversation topic.

"Yeah lived here my whole life."

"Why didn't you want to move away?"

"I like it here, wasn't really interested in exploring all of the fancy colleges when there was a perfectly good one right here. Plus I get to be close to my Ma, she's not well so I didn't want to leave her." He looked a little embarrassed at giving away this information.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, ashamed of how bland my words sounded.

"Nah it's okay," he smiled. "So how old are you?"

"18... well 19 on Friday."

"No way! We have to go out and celebrate!"

I laughed nervously. "I actually think my boyfriend's planned something." I felt myself redden again at the word 'boyfriend'.

"Ah, boyfriend," Scott replied, his voice laced with disappointment.

A door at the front of the room opened and a tall woman with caramel coloured hair tied back in a loose bun entered the room. She strode over to the desk that stood at the edge of the room and dropped her heavy bag and several folders onto it. She turned and greeted us all. She was in her early thirties and had a kind, pretty face that reminded me of a little of Esme. I'd seen Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie only yesterday when they had met up with Jacob and the rest of the pack to organise the patrolling around Port Angeles. It was nice seeing them again, though I was glad that Edward stayed at home with his nightmare newborn.

After the lecture I went for lunch with Scott, who seemed to have recovered from his disappointment about me being in a relationship. He was easy to be around and always managed to bring up something new and exciting to talk about when the conversation wore out. I could happily say that my first day of college wasn't a complete disaster, and that I'd at least made one friend... thank god.

My 19th birthday came quickly. Angela had surprised me in the morning with croissants which, considering our limited student funds, was a real treat. I had spent the day with Scott in our English lecture but was finally free to go home and see Jacob. He had spent the entire day on his mechanics work placement but I knew that he was planning something for me.

I drove down to La Push as fast as my truck would allow me- so not fast at all really- but I made it there bang on time. As soon as I pulled up outside Jacob's little wooden house he bounded out of the door, his wide, dazzling smile lighting his handsome face and giving him little crinkles at the corners of his dark twinkling eyes. I felt my mouth naturally form into a grin. It felt strange to be smiling- I hadn't smiled this much in days- and I loved how I instantly felt lighter and freer. It felt good to be away from college and back in La Push where I felt at home. I breathed in the familiar scent of wet grass and pine trees as I stepped out of the truck and was instantly caught in Jacob's bear hug embrace. His irresistible warmth had me sweating in seconds, though being pressed so close to his muscles that I could feel through the soft material of his shirt effected me just as much as the heat. He kissed me on the lips and I could feel that the corners of his mouth were still upturned in a smile. I breathed in his warm, comforting scent and hugged him tighter. After a while, when my ribs started to ache from the pressure of his squeeze, I dropped out of his arms and was able to appreciate the fullness of his beauty. He was wearing his favourite dark jeans that made his ass look amazing and his black shirt which strained against his impressive chest muscles. He looked as though he had become impossibly more muscular and... was it just me or was he taller? I felt my mouth fill with saliva and my heartbeat quicken as I drank in his magnificent appearance.

"Happy birthday Bells," he grinned. I was still gawping at him shamelessly. How could it be that this amazing man was all mine?

"Jake..." I spluttered. "Have you got taller?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, jokily measuring where my head only just reached the top of his arm. "Either that or you're shrinking."

I giggled and reached up on tip toes to kiss him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I leaned back against them as my lips melted against his. I felt myself becoming wet instantly. What was wrong with me today? His breath was sweet and minty and his warm tongue brushed softly against my lips, opening them slightly so that he could tickle it against mine. I let out a little groan as his tongue teased mine and I snaked my hand down to grab him through his jeans. He was hard already and my thoughts became instantly more wicked.

I broke the kiss to look into his smouldering gaze and squeezed my hand around his huge arousal.

"Fuck Bells," he groaned and his stare became darker and more seductive. I curled my tongue and flicked it against his top lip, letting a little humming noise issue from my throat. The vibrations made him groan again.

"Bells, wait," he moaned as he pulled away from me. "You're ruining my plan."

I pouted and gazed into his eyes longingly.

"Don't you look at me like that," he scalded playfully.

"Or what?" I teased.

He growled in an animalistic manner and roughly pulled me into his arms, lifting me from the ground and throwing me over his shoulder fireman style.

"Hey," I squealed as I beat my fists against his back. "Where are you taking me?" I really didn't care about the answer to this question, I was secretly enjoying the roughness of the situation and I had always had a thing for firemen.

Jacob didn't answer me but strode over to his garage and threw me into the passenger seat of his car. He grinned wickedly at me as he started the engine and I blew my hair out of my face. "Ready for your birthday surprise?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I answered excitedly.

He drove skilfully down the windy roads to the beach, taking a tiny road that was unfamiliar to me. He drove way faster than I would ever dare though I never felt unsafe with him. He pulled up on a stretch of sand that lay between the trees and had jumped out of the car to open my door before I had even unbuckled my seatbelt. He grinned at my startled expression, reached out his hand and helped me out of the car.

He scooped me into his arms, more gently this time so that it was more of a honeymoon hold. He kissed me deeply as he walked over the sand and I didn't bother to think about how he avoided tripping over things whilst he had his eyes shut. His passionate kiss and the sensation of being held in his strong, warm arms was making me more and more lustful by the second.

He came to a halt and dropped me delicately to my feet. My eyes fell upon a large picnic mat stretched out over the sand behind a huge driftwood tree. There were 19 roses scattered on the mat, a wicker picnic basket in the corner and a bottle of champagne. I was breathless.

"Oh... Jake..." I whispered.

"You like it?" he asked as he squeezed my hand.

"I love it! Thank you so much. Best birthday surprise ever!"

"You haven't had your proper presents yet," he grinned as he sat down on the mat, pulling me down with him.

I suddenly felt excited. I used to dread the idea of receiving presents, especially the ones that the Cullen's had given me as they were always ridiculously expensive. Jacob didn't make me feel that way, his small gifts were always thoughtful and loving and I appreciated them so much more than the embarrassing presents that Edward had insisted on giving me.

He grinned his Jacob grin that made my legs feel wobbly and handed me a little box which I opened with trembling hands. A little silver bracelet with two little charms attached to it fell into my palm; one was a small but perfectly carved, wooden wolf that was the same russet colour of Jacob's fur, the other a tiny, heart shaped pebble which he had drilled a minute hole into. It was beautiful and I felt my throat tighten a little as tears pricked the back of my eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, a little nervously. I looked at him, completely lost for words and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He seemed to get my unspoken approval and smiled widely as he fastened the bracelet onto my wrist.

"You made it?" I said, stunned at the amazing craftsmanship.

"Yeah... sorry the wolf isn't very good. Billy's better at carving than I am."

"What are you on about? It's perfect!" I looked at the tiny wolf and then at his massive hands, wondering how on earth he could have made something so delicate.

He blushed a little. "That pebble took me forever to find."

"It's amazing, a perfect heart."

"It's sort of... symbolic," he murmured. "Because you love me even despite of my... wolf thing. And because my heart and every other part of me... is yours."

I kissed him and looked into his dark eyes. "I love you _because_ of your wolf. It's who you are, and I love every part of you Jacob. I'll always love you, no matter what."

He smiled and kissed me again. His full lips were warm and gentle as they caressed slowly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked his short, silky hair as he wound his arms around my waist. I forgot about everything else in the world, completely absorbed by the warmth and sweetness of Jacob's kiss, his arms protectively around me, his gentle moans, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore, the smell of the roses. I let my hand slide down his back, moving underneath the material of his shirt to explore his hot, smooth skin. His tongue slid against mine and a faint moan escaped my eager lips. My mind felt fuzzy, my body warm and content in his arms. My little moan spurred him on and the pace of the kiss began to quicken and become more sensual.

We fell back onto the mat and our legs intertwined as he moved his hands over the curves of my waist, grabbing my ass and moving up to rest his hot palms over my heaving breasts. I stroked my fingertips over his distinctive stomach muscles, feeling his dick grow harder as we kissed. I pressed my body into his, moving my hips to grind against his irresistibly huge arousal that strained against the material of his jeans, begging me to unleash it. I wrapped my legs around his waist and angled myself so that the significant bulge in his jeans rubbed against my clit. I let out a little cheeky groan when Jacob saw what I was doing, my eyes seductive, clearly telling him that I was desperate for his touch.

He gave a low growl which sent shivers of excitement running through my veins and made arousal pool between my legs and rolled me onto my back, positioning his legs either side of me and kneeling above me. He removed my shirt in one fluid motion and licked down my neck, biting me gently so that he left little red marks on my pale skin, until his lips reached my breasts. He traced his fingers over my mounds and dusted little kisses over the skin that wasn't covered by the infuriating presence of my black, lacy bra and I moaned as I felt my nipples harden instantly. I arched my back so that he could reach underneath me and undo the bra and my nipples were exposed to the cold, salty air. Jacob let out a little moan of longing before sucking one into his warm mouth and lapping it teasingly with his tongue whilst his hand caressed my other breast, his fingers pinching and tugging at my sensitive nipple. I felt myself tighten and ache beneath my panties, longing to be satisfied by his arousal which I could see bulging against his jeans. I reached my hand down to grab it hard, wrapping my fingers around it and moving them up and down slightly.

Jacob's lips left my breasts and the cool air rushed over them, eradicating the warmth of his skin and lips and sending more shivers up and down my body, my nipples growing impossibly harder. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off so that I was lying in only a skimpy thong and sat back a little, biting his lip as he took in my appearance; my smoky and seductive eyes, my red lips that were slightly open as I gasped for breath, my erect nipples, my pale skin that was dotted with little red marks from his teeth, my body and my legs which were parted eagerly, awaiting his touch.

"Fuck," he groaned and he ripped the lacy material from my body with a distinctive tearing sound. I moaned loudly at his animalistic act as he flung the scraps of material to one side and buried his tongue into my core.

"Fuck, Jacob..." I screamed as his hot tongue lapped up my pool of juices as it ran up and down my folds, flicking against my sensitive clit over and over until my head span. His little groans of pleasure aroused me even more and he pushed one of his fingers into my dripping wet centre, curling it round to stroke against my g spot as he pumped it in and out. I moaned and swore uncontrollably, grabbing his short hair between my fingers and pushing his tongue harder against me as lights popped in front of my eyes and my body writhed in pleasure.

He inserted another finger into my tight pussy, his tongue eagerly rubbing over my clit and my juices as he sent me closer and closer to orgasm. I moaned his name in ecstasy, my body shaking as I reached my peak. His fingers rubbed against my g spot as he moved them quickly in and out of me. He sucked my clit into his mouth and teased it with his hot tongue, pushing me over the edge. I cried out, body shuddered and tensed, my toes curled in the sand, my fingers pulled hard on his hair as he brought me to an earth shattering orgasm.

He lapped up my excitement as I panted and gasped for air and, though my head was still spinning, I knew that I wanted more. I opened my eyes which had been clamped shut and looked into his which were lidded with desire, snaking my hand down to unbutton his jeans. I yanked them down and his dick sprang out, huge and hard, making me wet again. I pulled him down and rolled him onto his back, straddling him and positioning his arousal at my entrance. He groaned and propped himself up on his arms, grabbing my nipple in between his teeth and making me cry out again as his dick slipped inside me. My tight core stretched to accommodate the sheer enormity of his arousal and we moaned together as he filled me up to the hilt. He was still for a few seconds and we both moaned as our bodies became one, slotting into place like two pieces of a puzzle, and he crashed his lips against mine, kissing me with vigorous enthusiasm. I played my tongue against his as I moved my body up and down and he bucked his hips to push himself in and out of my core, my juices making his rock hard arousal slick.

He grabbed my breasts with his huge hands, kneading them hard as he kissed me deeply and pounded my tight centre with his dick, groaning in pleasure. His hot skin combined with the cool breeze played havoc with my tingling, sensitive skin and my body shuddered as I felt myself approaching orgasm for the second time in ten minutes. The hard muscles of his stomach ground against my clit as he pounded in and out of me, my head spinning wildly as I moaned in pleasure.

"Bells... fuck... yes..." Jacob let out the words in little groans as his body tensed underneath me. I moved my lips against his, sucking and biting his bottom lip and rubbing his tongue with mine as he fucked me harder, slamming his dick in and out of my wet pussy as it tensed in pleasure. He reached down and stroked my clit with his thumb, making me scream as his length rubbed my g spot over and over and the orgasm took over my body. His body shuddered as he came and he thrust into me hard as my core squeezed him and the ecstasy washed over me. The lights that popped in front of my eyes were more like fireworks this time, vibrant and colourful. I collapsed into his chest, groaning and gasping for air.

It took a few minutes for us to come back to earth and he gently rolled onto his side so that I was back on the mat. He kissed me tenderly and whispered "God I love you Bells," into my ear.

I giggled. "I love you too."

We lay side by side, looking into the sky as the sun began to set, turning the sky a gorgeous pale pink. Jacob sat up and I heard a popping noise as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured me a glass.

"Happy birthday," he grinned as he handed it to me and clinked his glass against mine. "To the 19 years that I've loved you," he toasted.

I drank the sweet, bubbly liquid, savouring the delicious taste on my tongue. "You haven't loved me for 19 years Jake, you haven't been alive that long!"

"Fine," he smiled. "But I've loved you for a long time."

"How long?" I challenged, grinning broadly.

"Err, since I was like... 5. I used to ask Rachel and Rebecca how I could make you my girlfriend all the time."

"Aww Jake," I crooned and kissed him softly. "I love you."

He poured us another glass each and pulled a little box of strawberries from the picnic basket. "Open up," he grinned, holding a strawberry to my mouth. I sucked the strawberry into my mouth, biting his finger delicately as he pulled it away. The strawberries tasted amazing, their sweet, fruity flavour perfectly complimenting the champagne which I was now on my third glass of.

"Jacob Black, are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked as he poured out another glass.

"Maybe," he replied with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Don't let there be another repeat of Leah and Sam's engagement party," I warned him. "I think I'd die of embarrassment."

The sun was setting into the sea now, turning the dark water and the sky a magnificent blood red. It was getting dark and I didn't see any candles or torches for us to use as a form of light, plus it was getting cold.

Jacob must have read my expression as he got to his feet and reached his hand out to me. "Ready for the second part of your birthday?"

"The second part?" I frowned sceptically.

"Well, you didn't think that this was it did you?" His face was alight with his excited smile. "You'll have to get dressed for it though... unfortunately."

We pulled on our clothes and he grasped my hand, walking with me along the beach, my feet sinking into the soft, grey sand. I was feeling pleasantly fuzzy from the champagne, not staggering ridiculously for which I was thankful. We walked for about ten minutes until we reached the main part of the beach and I began to hear voices... many voices. It was fairly dark now but I could see a bright glowing, orange light in the distance and the smell of burning wood filled my nostrils.

"Jacob... what did you do?" I asked hesitantly as the forms of many dark figures met my eyes.

"Aw come on Bells, there are loads of people who want to spend your birthday with you... not just me."

"Who's here?"

"Everybody," he replied simply, the corners of his lips upturned.

As we got closer to the little crowd that was huddled around the bonfire people began to excitedly shout my name and a chorus of happy birthday began. I grasped Jacob's hand, grinning as I began to pick out their faces that were glowing in the firelight. The entire pack was here, Leah and Sam beamed at me as I approached, Billy was beside the fire with a few of the tribal elders, Sue Clearwater stood next to Charlie who looked happier than I had seen him in months, Angela and Ben and...

"Mom!" I shrieked, running up to her and flinging my arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to miss my baby's 19th birthday!" she laughed.

I hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much. Hi Phil," I added to the tall man standing next to her.

"Quit hogging her Renee," the deep voice of my Dad sounded jokingly from behind me and I turned around to hug him too.

"Happy birthday," he said. "You're getting old Bells!"

I made my way around the crowd of people who had come to celebrate with me, embracing and chatting with everybody. I noticed that many of the pack members had brought girls with them, Embry was with the girl that he had been with at Sam and Leah's engagement party, Jared was with Kim, Quil was chatting to a tall, pretty girl, Paul was with Leah's cousin Emily and Seth was with a young, very petite girl with long dark hair. I noticed that Leah kept shooting them furtive glances, as if to make sure that they were behaving themselves and I laughed as I made my way over to her.

"Bella, you want a hot dog?" Jacob called to me and I nodded hungrily. "Leah, you want one?"

Leah grimaced and shook her head, looking a little nauseated. "I don't know why on earth they call it morning sickness when it lasts all damn day," she groaned.

The party went on until midnight and I couldn't remember ever smiling so much in one evening. Up until recently I had never really felt as though I belonged anywhere, as though I was on a different wavelength to everyone else and I had been a little lonely because of it. Now I was surrounded my friends and my family, truly feeling as though I belonged here. Charlie held Sue Clearwater's hand and beamed as he chatted with Renee and Phil, telling embarrassing stories about my childhood to everyone, causing them to roar with laughter and me to blush profusely. The crowd slowly began to dwindle as people went home and Jacob and I sat beside the roaring heat of the bonfire, snuggled up together under a blanket that had me sweating in seconds, though I didn't care.

I kissed his warm lips and looked into his eyes. "Thank you so much for this."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said softly and yawned.

I giggled. "You look tired baby, let's get you home to bed."

"Okay," he grinned. "But you better not be intent on going to sleep straight away."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes up for the long wait! Remember to review!**


End file.
